Sakura
by Smart Angel
Summary: Parece que o final "Feliz para Sempre" nunca irá vir para Yoh e para Anna. Quando esse "Feliz para Sempre" parece tão proximo, algo acontece... Será que eles conseguirão salvar seu bem mais amado antes que seja tarde de mais? Aviso
1. Cap 1 Adeus

_**S**__**akura**_

**Capitulo 01: Adeus**

25 de agosto de 2001, 2h30min da manhã. Colina Funbari. Fazia 10 dias desde que toda a família Asakura, Tamao, Pirika, Ryu, Manta, Jun, uns espiritos e 4 dos 5 guerreiros se reuniram no futuro balneário Funbari, onde morava Asakura Yoh e Asakura Anna. Fazia 8 meses desde que o combate lendário acabou... E fazia 9 meses desde que Anna ficou grávida do filho de Yoh.

Desde 15 de agosto, todos se reuniram na pousada, esperando ansiosamente pelo nascimento do novo Asakura. Estava tudo preparado para vinda do bebê. Anna agora dormia no quarto de Yoh, seu antigo quarto foi transformado no quarto de seu futuro filho. Um berço foi colocado perto da janela, onde antes ficava o futon de Anna. As estantes de livros da Anna foram retiradas e colocadas na sala. Um moveu com gavetas foi colocado no lugar, e lá se encontrava as roupas, fraudas, lençóis e outras coisas para o bebê. Perto do berço tinha uma cadeira de balanço e uma mesa de cabeceira, com abajur.

Keiko ensinava Yoh e Anna como tomar conta de um bebê. A miko ensinava diversas coisas ao casal, como dar leite, como checar a mamadeira, como colococar o bebê para dormir... E de vez em quando comentava uma coisa ou outra sobre quando Yoh era um bebê, um sorriso aparecia nos lábios da itako toda vez que ouvia, e o xamã ficava um tanto envergonhado.

Yoh estava sempre ao lado de Anna. A preocupação do xamã dobrou quando soube que sua noiva estava grávida(na época eles eram noivos), e agora que faltava alguns dias para o nascimento de seu filho, sua preocupação havia triplicado. Ele não deixava sua noiva sozinha por nada. Não que Anna reclamasse... Na verdade, ela gostava muito da atenção, e também mal podia esperar para seu filho nascer e ter sua própria família. Ela fazia planos com Yoh, e passava muita parte de seu tempo no quarto que seu filho ocuparia, observando o berço, como se seu filho fosse aparecer magicamente.

Os amigos de Yoh também estavam ansiosos para o filho do casal. Eles descobriram a verdade sobre a gravidez de Anna durante o combate lendário. Enquanto descansavam, eles não puderam deixar de notar que Yoh parecia muito preocupado com algo. Depois de um tempo, Yoh finalmente revelou que Anna estava, e que ele estava preocupado com a saúde dela. Anna contou para Tamao, Pirika, Jun e Manta na manha depois dos guerreiros terem partido... Manta desmaiou quando descobriu.

Descobrir que Yoh ia ser pai fez com que todos implicassem muito com o jovem, porem mais do que ninguém, todos queriam que o caçula da turma nascesse logo. Horo-Horo ficava falando que iria ensinar tudo sobre luta e natureza ao filho do Yoh. Ren também dizia que ensinaria o garoto como lutar. Chocolove falava que ensinaria todas as piadas que conhecia para o menino, e Lyserg dizia que ensinaria como seu um ótimo detetive, e Manta dizia que ensinaria sobre como mexer no computado para ele, já que ambos seus pais não sabiam nada sobre tecnologia... Às vezes a competição por quem seria o "tio" favorito do garoto causava muitas brigas.

As garotas, por sua vez, ficaram comprando roupas para o bebê, e não paravam de falar o quanto ele seria fofo.

A meia noite do desse dia, o parto de Anna começou, e esta em andamento ate o agora. A jovem Asakura se encontra dentro de um dos quartos da casa, com seu marido e Keiko, ajudando a miko a realizar o parto.

Gritos de dor podiam ser ouvidos da sala, onde se encontrava o resto dos convidados. Todos estavam nervosos. Asakura Anna estava gritando de dor. Ninguém achava que algo podia fazer tal coisa acontecer... Mas eles estavam errados.

-Ai... Lyserg... Me lembre de pedir desculpas para minha mãe quando eu voltar para casa... – comentou Horokeu.

O xamã inglês pode apenas concordar com a cabeça.

Depois de um tempo, os gritos cessaram. Um silêncio tomou conta da pousada. Aos poucos eles conseguiram ouvir um choro de bebê. Sorrisos apareceram no rosto de todos. Ninguém podia acreditar no que estavam ouvindo. Um bebê que não existia a alguns minutos atrás estava, nesse momento, do outro lado da parede, chorando.

A porta se abriu e de lá saiu Keiko e Faust. Keiko tinha um sorriso enorme e lagrimas caindo de seu rosto. Ela limpou as lagrimas com a manga de sua blusa, respirou fundo e olhou a todos na sala.

-O novo Asakura nasceu... E é um menino... – informou Keiko.

Os guerreiros comemoraram e Kino e Yohmei abraçavam a filha, que estava emocionada por ser uma avó.

-Quando podemos conhecer o filho de Yoh-kun e Anna-san? – perguntou Lyserg, com um sorriso calmo em seu rosto.

-Em alguns minutos... Primeiro temos que deixá-los sozinhos por algum tempo... – respondeu Keiko.

Dentro da sala, a nova família estava reunida pela primeira vez. O bebê dormia nos braços de seus pais. Ele estava envolvido num lenço azul. Seus olhos, seus cabelos loiros eram iguais aos de sua mãe, mas ele tinha o nariz, os lábios e o olhar inocente de seu pai. Não foi difícil fazer o bebê parar de chorar. Parece que no momento que ele foi para o conforto dos braços de sua mãe e de seu pai, ele se acalmou. Naquele momento ficou claro que toda vez que o menino encontrasse com o toque de sua mãe ou de seu pai, ele se acalmaria.

A face de Anna demonstrava cansaço, mas também uma felicidade. Pela primeira tinha uma família... Era incrível como ela mal conhecia o garoto em seus braços, mas já o amava tanto... Se perguntou se antes de seus pais descobrirem a verdade sobre os poderes dela... Mas não importava se seu filho também tivesse o poder de reishi, ou medo de alguma coisa ou não pudesse ver espíritos... Anna iria amá-lo para sempre... Disso ela tinha certeza.

Ao seu lado, seu marido tinha um braço em volta de seus ombros, e a outra mão acariciava levemente a pequena face do bebê. Um sorriso bobo estava em seus lábios, e seus olhos estavam grudados em seu pequeno filho. O jovem xamã não conseguia parar de sorrir. Ele já conseguia se ver brincando com seu filho anos a frente... Yoh estava decidido que seria o melhor pai do mundo... Queria que seu filho tivesse certeza que ele o amava... Queria estar sempre presente na vida de seu filho, diferente de seu pai...

-Então... Como iremos chamá-lo? – perguntou Yoh, agora olhando para sua esposa.

-hum... – parou pensar – Não sei... Mas não podemos dar qualquer nome...

-Que tal... Hana? – perguntou sorrindo.

-Hana...? Por que Hana...? – perguntou Anna curiosa, com um sorriso no rosto, mas a verdade era que gostava do nome.

-Bem... Primeiro, é que é verão... E tem uma flores lindas no jardim... E... É a junção dos nossos nomes! – respondeu sorrindo – O meu Kanji também é lido como "Ha" e a ultima silaba do seu nome é "Na"... Se juntarmos, fica Ha-Na.

-Sim... eu gosto de Hana... – concordou. Trouxe o menino perto de seu rosto e deu um leve beijo na testa de Hana – Nosso pequeno Hana...

-Nosso Hana...

Ouve-se uma leve batida, e o casal vira seu olhar para a sua origem. Da porta entre aberta sai a cabeça de Horo-Horo, Lyserg e Manta.

-Yoh-kun... Anna-san... – começou o inglês quietamente - Podemos entrar...

-Claro Lyserg... – o xamã sorridente respondeu.

A porta se abre por completo e de lá sai todos os que estavam na sala. Horo-Horo, Lyserg e Manta entraram primeiro, seguido por Pirika, Tamao, Jun e Ren. Depois Chocolove e Kino. Keiko e seu pai, Yohmei, foram os últimos. Depois que todos os xamãs e Manta entraram os espíritos. Todos se posicionaram em volta do casal, observando o bebê que dormia calmamente no colo da itako.

Mesmo sabendo que ele estaria ali, todos ficaram surpresos ao ver o pequeno xamã loiro. Lagrimas apareciam nos olhos de uns, enquanto nos olhos de outros, apenas surpresa. Todos com sorrisos nos lábios. Os espíritos flutuavam acima da família, olhos arregalados.

-Esse é...? – perguntou Horo-Horo, sem conseguir terminar sua frase.

-Uhum! – respondeu Yoh, ainda sorrindo.

-Ai...! Ele e tão lindo! – exclamou Pirika sorrindo.

-Yoh-sama... Anna-sama... Vocês têm tanta sorte... – disse Tamao, com um sorriso nos lábios enquanto via o pequeno bebê dormindo.

-Ele se parece muito com você, Yoh – disse Yohmei, enquanto observava seu bisneto.

-Parece, ano parece? – comentou Yoh sorrindo. – Só que ele tem o cabelo loirinho da Anna!

-Hey pequeno...! – chamou Horokeu – Eu sou seu tio Horo-Horo. – apontou para si mesmo com um sorriso enorme.

-Seu imbecil, não vê que o bebê está dormindo? – comentou Ren.

-hum... Eu me apresento de novo quando ele acordar... – murmura – Quando ele crescer mais um pouco, nós dois ficaremos irritando o tio bicudinho o dia inteiro!

-Não fique tão certo disso "tio Horo-Horo"... Ele com certeza irá te achar um idiota...

-O que disse...?! – com isso, Horo-Horo ia se levantando quando foi impedido por uma voz autoritária.

-Quieto os dois. Se o acordarem, não existirá "tio Ren" ou "tio Horo-Horo" para o Hana! – com isso, ela voltou a olhar para seu filho.

-Hana? – Veio uma voz dos fundos. Kino, avó de Yoh e mestra de Anna, aproximando-se dos dois – Esse será o nome da criança?

-Sim, Kino-sensei... – respondeu Anna com um respeito enorme pela itako – Yoh que escolheu... E eu acho que é o nome perfeito para ele.

-Asakura Hana... Um ótimo nome... – comentou Yohmei – Boa escolha Yoh.

-Obrigado! – agradeceu com um sorriso maior no rosto.

-Posso segura-lo? – pediu Keiko.

Anna sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Com cuidado, Anna entregou seu filho para Keiko. Uma mão segurava a cabeça de Hana, e a outra o copo.

Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios da Miko. Seu neto era lindo... Tão parecido com Yoh e Hao quando eles nasceram... Mas tinha o lindo cabelo loiro de Anna que ela sempre adorou... E seu poder também era incrível... Tão pequeno e já tão poderoso... Ele um verdadeiro Asakura...

-Nossa... Como ele é poderoso... Tão pequeno e tão forte... – disse, olhando para o bebê que dormia em seus braços.

-Sim... Nos também notamos quando o seguramos pela primeira vez. – Anna sorriu. Seu filho era um xamã muito forte, mas isso não importava. Ele podia ser apenas um humano normal e ela o amaria.

-Também notei isso quando entrei no quarto... – o comediante que estava ao de Lyserg, desde que entrou esteve quieto, tentando criar a imagem do bebê baseado na discrição que lhe davam: Um Yoh loiro.

-Ele também é um xamã? – perguntou Manta.

-Claro Manta... – sorriu para seu melhor amigo – A razão da nossa família ter nos juntado foi para que nosso filho seja um xamã também.

-Ah... Mas... Ele acabou de nascer... Você se torna xamã tão cedo?

-Claro... Eu e Yoh, Lyserg, Horo-Horo, Ren, Pirika, Chocolove... Todos nós somos xamãs desde que nascemos... – a loira informou.

-hum... Incrível...

No colo de sua avó, o bebê lentamente abriu seus olhos. Não conseguia ver muita coisa direito. Não reconhecia o toque da pessoa que a segurava ou a voz da pessoa que o seugurava.

-Olhem... Pequeno Hana acordou! – exclamou a garota ainu, emocionada.

A atenção de todos se voltou para o bebê. O silencio tomou conta do quarto. Os de Hana viajavam pelo quarto. Não conseguia enxergar nada direito... Ele só via algumas coisas embaçadas...

-Ele tem seus olhos Yoh... – disse Jun com um sorriso.

O xamã sorriu em retorno. Aos poucos, pequeno Hana começou a chorar. Mesmo com isso, ainda estavam felizes por isso. É natural para um bebê chorar, eles deveriam se preocupar se Hana nunca chorasse.

-Parece que você quer sua mamãe e seu papai, não Hana-chan? – Keiko sorria enquanto conversava com seu netinho.

Ao ouvir o choro, Anna tentou se levantar para poder pegar seu filho, mas não conseguiu. Ela ainda estava se recuperando do parto, e não conseguia ficar em pé.

-Calma Anna... – colocou a mão no ombro de sua esposa – Você tem que se recuperar do parto... Fique sentada... – com isso Yoh caminhou ate sua mãe e pegou seu filho no colo. Hana parou de chorar e piscou algumas vezes, antes de ficar olhando em branco para seu pai. Ele reconhecia esse toque. Era familiar.

-Oi Hana... Acordou, né? – disse o xamã sorrindo. Hana também reconhecia a voz – Vamos ver sua mamãe...?

O bebê apenas ficou olhando em branco para garoto a sua frente. Yoh caminhou ate Anna e se sentou ao seu lado novamente. A itako tentou seu Maximo para não mostrar muita emoção, mas não conseguiu. A felicidade de ter seu filho e seu marido ao seu lado era enorme.

-Ah... Isso me lembra... – o inglês chamou a atenção de todos – Eu trouxe um presente para vocês...

-Eu também! – dessa fora o comediante.

-Ah... Eu também consegui um presente para o Hana... – O único humano do quart comentou.

-Nós também trouxemos um de toda a família Tao, não foi Ren?

-Nós também!!! A gente trouxe um presente muito bonito, né, nii-san?

Aos poucos, todos se retiraram do quarto e voltaram carregando alguma coisa. Yoh e Anna ficaram surpresos. Não esperavam que seus amigos comprassem presentes para seu filho. Eles não tinham pedido nada, então por que se da o trabalho?

-Aqui... Eu e a Pirika fizemos esse instrumento de boa Sorte da nossa tribo... – Pirika pegou o pedaço de madeira de sua bolsa que estava cuidadosamente embrulhado e entregou para seu irmão, que entregou para Anna – Uma maneira do Hana ficar em contacto com nossa cultura.

-Eu trouxe isto... – Chocolove entregou ao Hana um pequeno brinquedo.

Hana estendeu suas pequenas mãos para alcançar o brinquedo, e ficou olhando curioso para aquilo.

-Parece que ele gostou... – comentou Yoh sorrindo. Hana continuou a examinar o brinquedo, e, para descobrir mais sobre o tal objeto, o colocou em sua boca, Anna, já com seu instinto materno, tirou a mão de seu filho de lá.

-Eu trouxe isso... Depois de tudo meu pai disse que devia um grande favor a vocês... Então pedi para que escrevessem e publicassem penas uma edição disso. 0- Manta tirou de sua mochila um pequeno livro infantil Em sua capa estava escrito "Os 5 guerreiros", e na capa estava desenhado 5 garotos, um garoto de cabelos cumpridos mais separados dos outros, e uma garota loira perto de um dos guerreiros.

-Essa... Essa é...? – Yoh não conseguia acreditar.

-A nossa historia... – completou Horo-Horo, sem acreditar.

-Como conseguiu isso Manta? – perguntou Ren.

-Eu peguei o que aconteceu no Shaman Fight e o que vocês nos contaram sobre as batalhas e adaptei um pouco para virar um livro infantil especial para o Hana... – respondeu orgulhoso – Tem uma versão em que vocês no final têm uma filha, e tinha essa, em que vocês têm um filho... Não sabia qual seria então fizemos os dois... É para o Hana sempre se lembrar o que os pais dele fizeram!

-Muito obrigada baixinho... – agradeceu Anna com um sorriso, folheando as folhas do livro, observando os desenhos e a estória. – Mas isso não significa que não irá mais fazer os trabalhos domésticos.

-O nosso não é grande coisa... – Jun tirou de sua bolsa um quadro com o símbolo Tao.

-Apenas uma lembrança de como nossas famílias se juntaram paras derrotar o Hao. – informou Ren.

-Obrigado Ren...

-Bem... O meu não é lá grande coisa... Mas... É algo que irá ajudar vocês a cuidar do Hana por enquanto... – o xamã inglês sorriu e abriu uma caixa grande, e de lá tirou uma espécie de radio – É uma baba eletrônica.

-Como funciona? – perguntou Anna curiosa.

-Bem... Você coloca no quarto do bebê e no resto da casa... Caso se no meio da noite Hana começar a chorar, vocês conseguem ouvir de toda parte...

-Ah... Isso será muito útil... Domo Arigatou Lyserg... – Yoh então olhou para seu filho, que estava voltando a dormir. Sorriu e beijou o topo da cabeça de Anna – E obrigada a você Anna... Sem você nada disso seria possível...

-Agora você tem que cumprir sua promessa Yoh... Me dar uma vida bem confortável...

Um sorriso...

-Pode deixar...

Estavam todos no jardim, aproveitando um dia cheio de Sol. Risadas eram ouvidas. Fazia 2 meses desde que os amigos de Yoh e as garotas tinham visitado Hana no dia de seu nascimento, e já estavam com saudades. O casal perto da porta que dava para o quintal, Hana estava no colo de Anna, segurando os head-fones de Yoh e os colocando na boca. O s outros ficavam o olhavam e tentavam conversar ele.

-Ele gosta do livro que dei para ele Yoh? – perguntou Manta curioso.

-Sim... A gente esta sempre lendo para ele, não é, Hana? – olhou para seu filho sorrindo.

O bebê só o olhou e abriu um sorriso.

-Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Anna! Ele é tãããooo fofo!!! – exclamou Pirika sorrindo.

-Você tem tanta sorte Anna-sama... Hana é simplesmente adorável... – concordou Tamao.

-Hey Hana – Horo-Horo conseguiu a atenção de Hana – Olhe só isso!! – deu um soco em Ren enquanto olhava o bebê com um sorriso. Hana o olhou em branco por um tempo, e depois começou a rir.

-Seu idiota! Por que fez isso?! – gritou Ren.

-Ren! Que linguagem feia... Tem um bebê em nossa presença... Não quer dar ma influencia, quer? – o ainu se aproximou do bebê e olhou para Ren, imitando olhos grandes de Hana.

-Eu... – Ren olhou para o pequeno Hana com seus olhos grandes e pretos, corou e olhou para o lado – Lembre-se de agradecer ao Hana depois, graças a ele você não irá morrer aqui e agora.

-Chega disso... Hana esta ficando cansado... – avisou Anna, ao notar que os olhos de seus filhos estavam começando a fechar.

Hana então apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de sua mãe. Os cabelos da itako caiam ate depois dos ombros, e isso chamou a atenção do pequeno. Ele estendeu a mão e segurou o cabelo de Anna com sua máxima forca, que não era muito. Todos o observaram enquanto ele trazia o pedaço de cabelo ate seu nariz, depois se aconchegou e dormiu.

-Parece que ele gosta do seu cabelo loiro, Anna... – comentou Yoh sorrindo.

-Fico feliz... – respondeu Anna, sorrindo e olhando seu filho dormir.

Fazia 3 meses desde que Hana tinha nascido e Yoh e Anna não podiam ser mais felizes. Seu filho era saudável e feliz. Era um bebê quase normal, e Yoh e Anna estavam contentes por isso. Sabiam que seu filho nunca seria "normal" por ser um xamã tão poderoso, mas fora isso Hana era que nem qualquer outro bebê. Ele chorava quando estava com fome, frauda suja, assustado ou queria ficar com seus pais. Aceitou o leite de Anna e quando não dormia, chorava ou comia, estava no colo de seus pais. A maioria das vezes em que Hana estava acordado, ele ou olhava em branco para coisas, ou estava sorrindo.

O Outono tinha chegado ao Japão e com ele uma frente fria. Desde manhã o céu estava cheio de nuvens. Nenhum dos dois ligou muito, ate que a noite chegou. Os dois estavam assistindo TV na sala. Yoh sentado no canto do sofá, Anna deitada em seu colo, com um cobertor a cobrindo ate o pescoço. A mão de Yoh estava nos cabelos de Anna, enrolando alguns fios em seu dedo. Anna gostava disso.

A baba eletrônica se encontrava na mesa perto do sofá. Hana estava dormindo em seu quarto.

Começou a chover, e alguns minutos depois, um relâmpago. Anna olhou para a janela, e Yoh a olhou.

-Você acha que Hana vai ficar bem? É a primeira vez que tem uma tempestade desde que ele nasceu. – comentou.

-Talvez... – os olhos de Anna estavam na janela.

Outro relâmpago, e dessa vez, um trovão incrivelmente alto o seguiu. Alguns segundos depois, o casal pode ouvir os choros desesperados de Hana.

-HANA!!! – gritaram ambos, se levantando do sofá e correndo até o quarto do menino.

Não demoraram nem um minuto para subir as escadas, passar pelo corredor e chegar ao quarto do pequeno. Abriram a porta e foram até o berço. Anna pefou seu filho no colo, que chorava desesperadamente. Yoh ficou a olhar por um tempo preocupado.

-Calma Hana... Calma... – dizia Anna numa voz suave enquanto balançava Hana cuidadosamente para cima e para baixo – Calma... Mamãe e Papai estão aqui...

O pequeno estava começando a se acalmar, quando outro relâmpago e outro trovão cruzaram o céu. Isso fez com que Hana chorasse ainda mais alto que antes.

-Ele esta com medo da tempestade... – disse Yoh. Ele deu uma olhada em volta. A cortina estava fechada, mas mesmo assim a luz do relâmpago podia ser vista do quarto. Então ele teve uma idéia. – Anna, me deixeeu segurar Hana.

Anna hesitou um pouco, mas entregou o pequeno xamã loiro ao xamã mais velho e moreno. Yoh então pegou seu filho e saiu do quarto, surpreendendo a itako.

-O que voce esta fazendo Yoh?!

-Só me siga...

Yoh foi ate o corredor e arou em frente de uma porta. Esperou sua esposa se aproximar e a olhou.

-Pode abrir a porta, Anna? – pediu.

Anna o olhou com curiosidade mas obedeceu. A porta dava para uma espécie de armário. Era um pouco grande e em sua volta tinha prateleiras com toalhas. Era ali que Yoh e Anna guardavam as toalhas.

Yoh entrou dentro do tal armário e se sentou num canto, segurando o filho. Anna não conseguia entender o que ele estava fazendo.

-Yoh... O que você esta fazendo? – perguntou.

-Entre e feche a porta. – Anna o olhou mais uma vez, mas obedeceu. Se sentou ao lado de seu marido e espero que ele explicasse o que estava acontecendo – Esse é um dos poucos lugares daqui de casa que não tem uma janela. Daqui Hana não pode ver os relâmpagos.

-Isso é uma boa idéia Yoh... Mas o que você vai fazer em relação ao trovão, porem era mais baixo que os anteriores, talvez por causa do lugar onde estavam. - como se tivesse ouvido Anna, um trovão pode ser ouvido, seguido pelos choros de Hana.

Yoh pareceu pensar, até que outra idéia o veio na cabeça. Começou a cantar suavemente uma musica para o bebê, o chamando a atenção.

Anna também olhou para seu marido. Um trovão fora ouvido novamente, e o choro de Hana também. A canção de Yoh aumentou. Logo Anna entendeu o que Yoh estava tentando fazer. Ele queria que Hana esquecesse o barulho do trovão e se concentrasse na voz dele. Quanto mais alto ele cantasse, menos Hana poderia ouvir o trovão. No momento que conseguiu entender isso, ela começou a cantar a tal musica com Yoh.

O plano de Yoh funcionou bem. Logo toda a atenção de Hana estava nos dois, e mal se conseguia ouvir os trovões. Não demorou muito até Hana dormir novamente. Yoh e Anna ficaram lá, cantando até a tempestade terminar em caso hana acordasse de novo. Aos poucos, Anna caiu no sono. Sua cabeça estava apoiada no ombro de Yoh. Um tempo depois, Yoh também dormiu. A família ficou ali até Anna acordar e se da conta que passaram a noite se escondendo da tempestade.

O casal estava pronto para dormir, tudo que precisavam para poderem descansar era colocar seu filho para dormir. Anna estava sentada na cadeira de balanço, dando leite para Hana, que parecia mais faminto do que o normal.

Yoh estava preparando o quarto como sempre fazia. Já tinha apagado as luzes e ligado o abajur na luz mais fraca que tinha. Já tinha checado as pilhas da baba eletrônica para ter certeza que não irão acabar no meio da noite. Tudo que Yoh precisava fazer era trocar os lençóis.

-Hana está com mais fome que o normal... – comentou Yoh, trocando os lençóis e dando uma olhada em direção de sua esposa e seu filho.

-Não podemos culpá-lo. - respondeu, passando o dedo no nariz de Hana, que era igual ao de seu pai, fazendo o bebê olhá-la, e depois fechar os olhos novamente – Nós passamos o fim-de-semana inteiro em Izumo, e tivemos uma longa viagem de trem... Não irei me surpreender se amanhã Hana acordar as 10h30min da manhã.

-Verdade... – concordou e se afastou do berço, concluindo seu trabalho. Olhou novamente para Anna, vendo seu filho soltar um bocejo e adormecer no conforto do colo de sua mãe, segurando um cacho de cabelo da itako. Depois se direcionou a janela e a abriu a cortina para dar uma olhada no céu.

-Tem alguma nuvem Yoh – perguntou Anna preocupada, se levantando com o Hana em seus braços.

-Não, nenhuma! Só estrelas! – respondeu sorrindo, fechando a cortina – Tudo pronto para Hana dormir!

Com isso, Anna colocou seu filho no berço já preparado, e Yoh o cobriu com cuidado. Depois ambos se retiraram do quarto, encostando a porta e indo para seu próprio quarto.

Quando lá chegaram, Anna checou as pilhas da baba eletrônica do quarto deles, e depois se aconchegou no futon deles. Yoh se deitou do lado de Anna e a abraçou pela cintura, a puxando para mais perto de si.

-Yoh? – chamou.

-hum...?

-Eu te amo... – informou.

-Eu sei... – respondeu sorrindo.

Silencio.

-Não está esquecendo-se de nada?

-Ah sim! Obrigado. – acrescentou sorrindo.

-YOH!! – Anna se virou com raiva, se deparando com um Yoh sorridente.

-Só estava brincando. – respondeu Yoh sorrindo, deu um rápido beijo nos lábios de Anna e sorriu novamente, a trazendo mais perto de si – Também te amo.

Os dois fecharam os olhos e esperaram o sono chegar.

Da baba eletrônica, eles conseguiram ouvir um ruído. Nenhum dos dois ligou muito até que ouviram algo que parecia a janela se abrindo, alguém pulando no chão e a janela de novo.

-Yoh, você ouviu? – perguntou Anna se sentando preocupada.

-Ouvi... Talvez seja um espírito, mas...

-Mas veio do quarto do Hana. – completou Anna – Os espíritos que as vezes passam por aqui sabem que é proibido ir para o quarto de Hana a noite ou quando ele está dormindo. E os que moravam aqui...

- Nós botamos para descansar. Eu sei. - Yoh foi até a porta – Vou checar o que houve.

Anna ia falar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompida por uma voz vindo da baba eletrônica.

-Se não é o meu sobrinho Asakura Hana... É um prazer te conhecer... Eu sou seu tio, Hao. – veio a voz do Supremo Onmyôji da baba eletrônica – Uma pena que seus pais não me convidaram para te conhecer... Eu vim durante o fim de semana e vocês não estavam aqui.

Yoh e Anna arregalaram os olhos quando ouviram aquilo. Não podiam acreditar. Não podia ser verdade. Não. As respirações de ambos pararam. Desespero preencheu os olhos do casal. Tinha que ser imaginação. Hao não podia estar ali... Ele estava morto!

"_Não... Ele não esta morto... Ele está aqui de fato... E ele está atrás de Hana..." _os olhos de Yoh se encheram de raiva "_Não... Não irei deixar que ele faça nada com meu filho!"_

Após o choque, Yoh e Anna correram até o quarto de seu pequeno filho. Lá eles encontraram ninguém mais que Asakura Hao, segurando pequeno Hana em seus braços.

-Ah... Ola Mamãe e Papai Asakura. – cumprimentou Hao, com um sorriso nos lábios – Como vocês vão?

-Esqueça o papo Hao! O que você está fazendo com o Meu Filho?! – perguntou Anna com raiva, dando ênfases nas palavras "Meu" e "Filho".

-Se acalme Mamãe Anna... – Hao abriu um sorriso sarcástico, olhando para o bebê adormecido – Não quer acordar o pequeno Hana...

-Desgraçado... – murmurou Anna entre os dentes. Se aproximou de Hao e retirou seu filho dos braços dele depois voltou para o lado de seu marido.

-Hao, diga o que eu você quer e vá embora! – disse Yoh, mais furioso do que nunca.

-Se acalme Yoh... Parece que você virou um pai muito protetor... Não é? – o sorriso sarcástico não saiu de seu rosto. – No momento eu só quero conhecer meu sobrinho... O que realmente quero só poderei alcançar em... Mais ou menos seis anos.

-Seis anos...?

-Notei que meu sobrinho tem um poder enorme... Um poder que me será muito útil... Mas infelizmente agora pequeno Hana é simplesmente muito novo... O que ele tem...? 4 meses? Ele só será de utilidade em seis anos, quando souber como lutar e como usar seus poderes.

Os olhos de Yoh se encheram de raiva. Ele não podia permitir isso. Nunca.

Anna também sentia raiva crescer dentro de si. Entregou seu filho cuidadosamente para Yoh e atacou Hao com seus Shikigamis.

-Fique. Longe. Do. Meu. Filho. – disse Anna, com longas pausas durantes as palavras, para segurar sua raiva.

-Durante os próximos seis anos irei... – com isso, o onmyôji se retirou pela janela, deixando a família sozinha.

Depois disso, Anna caiu de joelhos no chão. Não. Hao tinha voltado. Hao viria atrás de seu filho. Hao iria fazer algo com Hana. Ela não podia permitir isso. Lagrimas começaram a cair dos olhos dela. Seu pequeno filho... O que fariam agora?

-O que faremos agora Yoh...? – perguntou Anna, ainda no chão.

-Eu irei atrás dele... E dessa vez, terei certeza de matá-lo... – Yoh tinha um olhar sombrio em seu rosto. Ele olhou para seu filho adormecido e seu olhar ficou mais carinhoso e mais triste – Não posso deixar que Hao continue com sue plano. Eu irei atrás dele.

-Então eu irei com você. – disse Anna se levantando.

-Não Anna... Você fica com Hana... – pediu Yoh,

-Não. Eu vou com você. Sozinho você está em muito perigo! Precisa de pelo menos outra pessoas com você! E eu também quero matar aquele imbecil! – Anna se aproximou de seu marido e olhou para seu filho – Quando Hana se acostumar com a mamadeira, iremos atrás dele.

Yoh não podia argumentar. Apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Fazia um mês desde o incidente com Hao. Estavam agora em janeiro de 2002, e Hana já tinha se acostumado com a mamadeira. Estava nevando muito. Era manhã, mas já parecia noite. Yoh, Anna, Ryu e Tamao estavam na sala da futura pousada Funbari. Hana estava nos braços de sua mãe.

Hoje seria o dia em que Yoh e Anna iriam embora atrás de Hao. Tinham chamado Tamao e Ryu para tomarem conta de seu pequeno filho enquanto estivessem fora. Anna estava usando um longo vestido preto com um casaco e capuz. Yoh estava usando uma calça verde e um casaco bege também com um capuz. Ambos carregavam bolsas com eles, e Yoh estava com a Harusame, a Futsu no Mitana, Amidamaru estava ao seu lado e estava pronto para fazer o over soul do Espírito da Terra. Anna carregava com sigo o 1080.

Todos tinham expressões tristes em seus rostos. Yoh e Anna seguravam as lagrimas, enquanto Tamao e Ryu olhavam para baixo.

-Tem certeza disso patrão Yoh? Patroa Anna? – perguntou Ryu, levantando a cabeça.

-Temos Ryu. Não podemos deixar que Hao escape... – respondeu um serio Yoh.

-M-mas... E-e os outros Yoh-sama? – dessa vez foi Tamao que perguntou.

-Não podemos arriscar levá-los conosco Tamao. Não sabemos quando tempo iremos demorar nem que truques Hao tem na manga. É mais seguro deixá-los aqui. Nós temos 6 anos para derrotá-lo. Se não conseguirmos nesse tempo, voltaremos e o chamaremos para nos ajudar, porque se esse for o caso, Hao esta mais forte. Alem disso, deixando-os aqui, caso Hao tente algo, teremos certeza que eles estarao aqui para protegê-lo.

-E-entendi Anna-sama... O-obrigada por confiar em mim com Hana-sama...

-Não podíamos confiar ninguém mais Tamao. – disse Yoh.

-Yoh... Acho que a gente tem que ir agora... – comentou Yoh.

Yoh olhou para seu filho. Lagrimas começaram a surgir em seus olhos. Sabia que se despedir de seu pequeno seria difícil, mas agora não sabia que ia ser tão difícil assim. Ele tinha tantas coisas que queria fazer com seu filho... Ainda se lembrava da promessa que tinha feito ao menino... De levá-lo para ver arvores de Sakura.

Anna segurava seu pequeno filho com cuidado. Não sabia quando seria a próxima vez que o veria. Ia sentir falta, tinha certeza disso. Hana e Yoh eram sua única família... Sem seu filho não se sentia completa. Dentro de si se perguntou se seus pais sentiram isso quando a abandonaram... Anna amava muito seu filho... Não queria se despedir dele...

-Hana... Eu estou te dando isso... – Anna entregou seu filho para Yoh e de sua bolsa tirou um lenço vermelho de lá – Eu usei esse lenço na cabeça durante 7 anos... Já deve ter pelo menos o cheio do meu cabelo...

Entregou o lenço vermelho para seu filho, que quando o segurou imediatamente o levou para o nariz, e sorrindo.

-Eu também tenho algo para você pequeno... – disse Yoh. Agora ele entregou o filho para Anna e tirou seus Head-fones de sua bolsa, em seguida entregando para o filho, que soltou o lenço, o deixando cair em cima de si, e pegou e colocou os head-fones na sua boca. – Eu sei como você adora então...

Com isso Anna abraçou seu filho com força e Yoh pressionou um beijo na testa de seu filho. Depois disso Anna se aproximou de Tamao.

-Se lembra de tudo que te falei, não é, Tamao? – perguntou seria.

-Sim, Anna-Sama... Lembro de tudo... – afirmou a aprendiz de shugenja.

-Otimo... –Anna entregou seu filho para Tamao – Adeu Hana...

Com isso Yoh e Anna viraram de costas e começaram a andar em direção a porta. Anna segurou a mão de Yoh com força e Yoh fez o mesmo. Eles conseguiram ouvir seu pequeno filho chorar. Já sabia a cena. Hana provavelmente estendia o braço na direção dos dois e chorava.Abriram a porta e saíram. Nenhum dos dois olhou para trás.

Anna mordeu seu lábio inferior e segurou suas lagrimas e seus soluços. Seus ombros subiam e desciam. Olhou para o lado para procurar conforto de seu marido, mas viu que ele mesmo estava tentando segurar suas lagrimas. Os olhos de Yoh estavam fechados com força, mas mesmo assim lagrimas caiam.

-Yoh... – chamou Anna, tentando fazer com que sua voz parecesse normal.

-Nós vamos conseguir Anna... – disse Yoh, a olhando, e abrindo um sorriso encorajador, mas ainda com lagrimas caindo de seus olhos - Pra tudo se da um jeito.

Mal eles sabiam que demoraria 5 anos para que conseguisse ver seu pequeno Hana novamente.

Sakura, Capitulo 01: Adeus, terminado.

Bem... Espero que todos tenham gostado do meu presente de Halloween... Minha nova fic!

Agradeço a Isa e a Viviana, duas fanfics writers que me ajudaram a ter idéia para essa fic.

Prestem muita atenção nesse capitulo! Tem detalhes importantes que precisam se lembrar pelo resto da fic!

Quanto mais review, mais rápido poderei escrever o próximo capitulo! Não posso garantir que poderei fazer como antes queria, não demorar mais de um mês, mas irei tentar meu maximo.


	2. Cap 2 Memoria,Preocupacoes e Mentiras

_**S**__**akura**_

**Capitulo 02: Memórias, Preocupações e Mentiras**

Fazia uma semana desde que Yoh e Anna tinham partido. Hana chorava mais do que o normal, e sempre estava agarrado aos presentes que seus pais deixaram para ele. Toda vez que Tamao e Ryu tentavam segurar Hana ele chorava. Dava para ver que Hana estava com saudades de seus pais. Tamao e Ryu estavam desesperados, e era só a primeira semana. Como seria se Yoh e Anna não voltassem por seis anos? Keiko tinha avisado que iria visitá-los em um mês para ajudá-los, assim que terminasse de fazer um serviço.

Alem de Hana, Tamao e Ryu tinham mais um problema: Os amigos de Yoh.

Yoh e Anna não tinham contado a eles sobre a volta de Hao ou sobre o plano deles de irem atrás deles. Nenhum deles sabia que Yoh e Anna estavam, no momento, em algum lugar do mundo atrás de Hao. Nem mesmo Manta sabia disso. Tamao e Ryu teriam que contar a verdade na próxima visita deles.

-Ah... Hana-sama... Por Favor... Não chore... – A garota de cabelos rosa tentava acalmar Hana pela terceira vez naquele dia. Doía ver o bebê chorando tanto. Antes de Yoh e Anna irem, Hana era um bebê sorridente, e gostava da companhia de Tamao, mas agora... Agora Hana parecia querer distancia da jovem. Ele queria sua mãe e seu pai, ninguém mais – Não chore... Mamãe e Papai estão fora por um tempo... Mas eles vão voltar... Eu prometo...

O bebê pareceu entender o que Tamao tinha dito e parou de chorar. Tamao sorriu e colocou o bebê no chão, o olhando caminhar ate o sofá, onde estava o head-fone e a o lenço de seus pais.

-Às vezes esqueço que aquele bebê já pode andar... – Comentou Ponchi, surgindo do lado de Tamao.

-Hana-sama começou a andar duas semanas antes de Yoh-sama e Anna-sama partirem... – A garota se virou e foi ate a cozinha, onde Ryu estava cozinhando – Precisa de ajuda Ryu-san?

-Precisa não Tamao! – respondeu o homem, cortando o tomate – Como esta o patrãozinho?

-Hana-sama ainda chora toda vez que tento fazer algo que Yoh-sama ou Anna-sama faziam com ele... – os olhos da jovem estavam tristes – Ele sente muita falta deles... Eu odeio vê-lo chorando... Sinto como se a culpa fosse toda minha...

-Você sabe que não é sua culpa Tamao... A única pessoa culpada por isso é o Hao... – Ryu levantou a faca e desceu com força – Como ele ainda está vivo?! Nós o matamos! Eu estava lá! Eu vi! E agora ele quer usar o patrãozinho para seu plano...!

Os olhos de Tamao se encheram de água.

-Mas... Eu nem consigo segurar Hana-sama sem fazê-lo chorar... – a jovem começou a chorar – Ele esta sofrendo tanto... Eu prometi a Yoh-sama e a Anna-sama que cuidaria do filho deles enquanto eles estão fora mas... Mas...

-Como assim "enquanto eles estão fora"?! uma voz de trás dos dois perguntou indignada. Tamao e Ryu se viraram e se depararam com Horo-Horo, Lyserg, Chocolove, Ren, Jun, Pirika e Manta. Horo-Horo parecia furioso, enquanto o resto surpreso.

Atrás deles, Hana veio andando. A atenção de todos se direcionou ao bebê. Ele caminhou até perto de Pirika, e depois caiu sentado no chão.

-Ahhhh!!! – Pirika exclamou, pegando o bebê no colo. – Você já consegue andar Hana-chan?!

O bebê apenas a olhou, e depois olhou em sua volta, como se tivesse procurando por alguém.

-O que você quis dizer com "enquanto eles estão fora"? Onde estão o Yoh e a Anna?! – O ainu estava ficando irritando.

-Horo-Horo-kun... Fica calmo... – O inglês tentou acalmar o amigo, mas foi em vão.

-Não! Onde eles estão?! E por que você disse que Hana está sofrendo?! Por que isso?! - gritou Horo-Horo novamente. Logo depois Hana começou a chorar.

-Nii-san!!! – advertiu – Você fez Hana-chan chorar!

O ainu olhou para baixo com vergonha, depois olhou para o pequeno xamã loiro chorando no colo de sua irmã. Se aproximou dos dois e tentou acalmar o bebê, que nem Pirika fazia.

-Não adianta... – seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas. Tamao não agüentava ver Hana daquela maneira... O ver chorar e saber que não podia fazer nada para ajudá-lo... Saber que estava falhando a missão que Yoh e Anna a tinham deixado... Isso também trazia lagrimas a seus olhos. – Hana-sama sempre chorar... Ele... Ele sente falta de seus pais... E não podemos fazer nada... Hana-sama continuara a chorar até Yoh e Anna voltarem...

Todos se entreolharam, e Ren, se aproximou de Tamao, colocou uma mão em seu ombro para acalmá-la e perguntou:

- O que houve com Yoh e com a Anna?

Tamao e Ryu levaram todos para sala, e lá explicaram o que aconteceu. Explicaram sobre Hao, sobre o que ele tinha dito e o porque de Yoh e Anna não terem contado para eles a verdade antes de partirem.

-Quer dizer... Então ele ainda está vivo... – Chocolove parecia que ainda não tinha entendido direito o que tinha acontecido.

-Mas... Nós o matamos! Enquanto descansávamos, os Gandharas, Mikihisa-san, Jun-san, você Tamao-san e Anna-san chegaram! Os Gandharas tinham os elementares com eles... E o Silva, Kalim nos deixaram passar em lutar... E os outros... Com os elementares e a judá de todos foi fácil... – relembrando todos os acontecimentos do combate lendário. Mikihisa, Jun e alguns dos Gandharas ficaram para trás lutando contra os oficiantes enquanto os guerreiros seguiam em frente. Quando chegaram onde Hao estava, ele estava começando a levantar – Hao ainda não estava acostumado com o enorme poder do Grande Espírito... Durante a batalha, ele perdeu o controle... E todos juntos o atacamos... Ele simplesmente desapareceu!

-Eu lembro... Ele sumiu, não tinha nada restante... Goldva então nos perguntou quem seria o próximo Shaman King... – O chinês estava pensativo, verificando se tinham deixado algo passar.

-E decidimos na Sati... – completou Horo-Horo. – Porque sem ela não teríamos conseguido... Quando ela acordou ela realizou um desejo de cada um de nós.

-Eu pedi para poder ter a chance de falar com meus pais pelo menos uma vez... Lógico, eu não sabia que a Anna-san era uma itako e podia ter chamado os espíritos deles...

-Eu pedi para que pudesse ter uma are para fazer minha plantação de Fuki.

-Eu pedi para poder trazer Redseb, Seyrarm e o pai deles de volta... Ainda me sinto responsável por ter-los causado tanta dor... Mas não podiam trazer o pai deles de volta porque ele já estava dentro do Grande Espírito, e seria errado trazê-lo de volta para ressuscitá-lo quando ele já esta descansando em paz.

-Eu pedi para forte. E o Yoh...

-Patrão Yoh pediu para que o tal poder que a patroa Anna tinha desaparecesse... – Ryu completou.

-Então como ele pode estar vivo?! – gritou Horokeu irritado.

-Não importa como... O que importa é que ele está vivo... – os olhos de Ren se direcionaram ao bebê que dormia chão – E está atrás do Hana.

-Nossa... – era a primeira vez que Manta tinha dito alguma coisa desde que entraram na cada – Hana deve ser mais poderoso do que imaginávamos...

-O que você quer dizer com isso Manta? – o comediante perguntou.

-Bem... Vocês todos são muito poderosos... Mas Hao nunca se importou em usá-los para alguma coisa... Talvez fosse porque ele tivesse o Espírito de Fogo do lado dele, mas mesmo assim ele nunca se deu tanto trabalho para tentar trazer vocês para o lado dele... Com o Hana ele pretende esperar seis anos, e ira se arriscar em lutas contra o Yoh e a Anna...

-Isso significa que ele pode estar planejando algo muito grande... – continuou Lyserg – Algo para o próximo Shaman Fight talvez...

-E ele não tem mais o Espírito de Fogo... Um aliado poderoso para o próximo Shaman Fight seria perfeito...

Foi então que todos se deram conta do plano de Hao.

-Faz uma semana... – a jovem estava abraçando seus joelhos. Atrás dela estava uma barraca, e a sua frente uma fogueira queimava. Seus olhos estavam concentrados na fogueira, seus pés estavam sujos, seus cabelos meio bagunçados e seu rosto cansado. Seu marido se aproximava dela, carregando lenha. Sua condição não era melhor que a dela. Atrás dele, o espírito de um samurai o acompanhava.

-Verdade... – se ajoelhou e começou a colocar mais lenha na fogueira, aumentando o fogo – Provavelmente em alguns meses iremos perder a noção do tempo.

-Não pretendo levar meses nessa procura. – Anna levantou seu olhos e olhou para seu marido – Quero encontrá-lo, matá-lo e voltar para casa. Quero voltar a tempo de poder ouvir as primeiras palavras de Hana...

-Sim... Eu também quero ouvir as primeiras palavras de Hana... – Yoh se sentou ao lado de sua esposa, passou um braço em volta dela e a trouxe mais para perto, tentando aquecê-la mais – Quero ouvir nosso Hana dizendo a primeira palavra dele... "papa".

-E quem disse que a primeira palavra dele será "papa"? – perguntou se afastando de seu marido para poder encará-lo.

-Eu disse! – respondeu sorrindo e apontando para si mesmo.

-Bem, eu digo que a primeira palavra dele será "mama".

-Por que seria "mama"? – perguntou curioso, Yoh realmente não via nenhuma razão para a primeira palavra de seu filho ser "mama"

-Não sei... – começou sarcástica – Talvez porque EU que o carreguei na minha barriga por nove meses. E EU que o dei leite...

-Verdade – interrompeu – Mas fui EU que o segurei primeiro. E EU que sempre arrumo o quarto dele quando ele vai dormir, e EU que preparo o canto onde ele brinca, EU faço as mamadeiras, troco as fraudas, vou verificar nele a noite...

-Isso não é verdade Yoh, eu também troco as fraudas e sempre vou com vocês à noite para checar nele. – Anna já estava começando a ficar irritada.

-Hum... Yoh-dono...? – chamou Amidamaru, aparecendo atrás de seu mestre.

-Sim Maru? – perguntou, desviando sua atenção da discussão.

-E se tudo isso for uma armadilha? – o espírito parecia preocupado – E se na verdade nós estivermos fazendo exatamente o que o Hao quer?

-Nós já consideramos isso Amidamaru. – a itako que respondeu.

-C-como?

-Sabemos que tudo pode ser uma armadilha, mas não podemos arriscar. Não podemos deixar que Hao machuque o nosso filho. – o garoto sorriu – Anna que considerou isso na verdade.

-Outro motivo para a primeira palavra dele ser "Mama"! – Anna olhou seu marido de um jeito provocante.

-Ei!

O espírito do samurai sorriu enquanto via o casal discutindo. Toda a noite os dois faziam a mesma coisa: discutiam sobre Hana. Na noite anterior eles discutiram sobre o que deveriam fazer quando voltassem. Yoh dizia que ele devia cumprir a promessa que fez, de ver o festival de Sakura e depois ter um piquenique em família, só ele, Hana e Anna. Anna achava que isso podia esperar, e que a primeira coisa que deviam fazer era contar a Hana o porquê eles estavam longe por tanto tempo. Yoh achava que isso podia esperar, por que contar uma coisa tão triste e violenta numa época tão feliz?

Mas não importava o quanto eles discutiam, Amidamaru sabia que aquilo só mostrava o quanto eles amavam e sentiam falta do pequeno Hana.

Ele mesmo também sentia falta do pequeno. Depois de passar um tempo com Hana, era impossível não adorá-lo. O samurai ainda tinha na cabeça as memórias de Hana. Quando o bebê o olhava e ria... Ele também se lembrava de quando tentava falar com o pequeno e este sorria por ouvir algo tão estranho e tão diferente quanto a voz de um espírito. Hana também muitas vezes levantava as mãos para ele, mas, infelizmente, Amidamaru é um espírito, e não podia segurar a mão do bebê que nem seus faziam. Amidamaru também sentia falta do garoto... E ele estava decidido a proteger Hana, que nem ele fez com Yoh.

O samurai também se lembrava do dia em que conheceu Anna... Logo depois que Manta foi embora do hospital, Yoh e Anna começaram a discutir. Anna estava dando bronca em Yoh por quere protegê-la toda a hora e de tudo. Yoh dizia que ela deveria agradecê-lo por se importar tanto com ela. Anna deu um tapa em Yoh. Ela comentou algo sobre treino e uma promessa, que depois Amidamaru descobriu que foi uma promessa que Yoh fez a Anna quando eles se conheceram. Yoh ainda tinha lagrimas nos olhos. Anna se aproximou dos dois, pegou as chaves da pousadas que estavam em cima da mesa de cabeceira, e, para a surpresa do samurai, beijou a bochecha vermelha de Yoh. Nenhum dos dois corou ou pareceu surpreso pela ação repentina. Na verdade, parecia que estavam acostumados a tais demonstrações de afeto. Yoh apenas sorriu e a observou sair do quarto enquanto dizia "Melhoras... Boa Noite Yoh...". E ele respondeu com um "Boa Noite Anna". O samurai jamais irá esquecer o que Yoh disse logo depois dela ir embora, com o maior sorriso que ele já tinha visto... "Eu nunca a vi tão contente... Eu estou tão feliz que ela veio Maru! Você não sabe o quanto eu a amo..."

Até hoje Amidamaru não entende o que aconteceu naquele hospital ou a relação entre os dois. Mas ele tem certeza que, o que no inicio parecia ódio e rancor, na verdade é demonstração de carinho, preocupação e, mais importante, amor. Não importa o que, o amor que Yoh e Anna sentem um pelo outro, e o amor que ambos sentem pelo seu filho, jamais irá acabar.

Voltando das memórias para o mundo real, Amidamaru olhou novamente para o casal e corou a visão. A sua frente Yoh abraçava a cintura de Anna, a trazendo bem perto de si. Anna o puxava pelo pescoço. Os dois se beijavam com paixão. Amidamaru não conseguia ver como da discussão sobre qual seria a primeira palavra de Hana se tornou naquele beijo apaixonado. Não era a primeira vez que ele via uma cena assim, quando a Anna devolveu o oráculo para Yoh, ele a agradeceu e logo depois ambos tiveram um momento como esse. Às vezes o samurai se perguntava se era tão difícil para os dois acharem um quarto e fazerem aquilo em privacidade.

"_É melhor deixá-los sozinhos..." _pensou Amidamaru se retirando.

Yoh e Anna se afastaram depois de um tempo. Yoh a olhou sorrindo, enquanto a itako olhava seu marido sem nenhuma expressão no rosto. Lógico, Yoh sabia que não era isso que Anna estava sentindo. Ele a conhecia tão bem a ponto de conseguir ver através de seu olhar em branco.

-Algo está te preocupando... O que houve? – sua mão repousou no rosto dela, enquanto ele a olhava preocupado.

-Não é nada... – respondeu, virando o rosto, agora corada.

-Não minta... O que foi?

-Eu... Eu confio na Tamao e no Ryu mas... Mas...

-Mas ele estaria bem melhor com a verdadeira família dele... Eu sei... – comentou, abraçando sua esposa com força e fechando os olhos, segurando as lagrimas.

-Eu gostaria que Matamune pudesse ficar lá também... – a itako também estava lutando contra as lagrimas – Eu confio minha vida nele... Mas...

-Depois do combate final Matamune foi dar sua volta ao redor do mundo... Você o chamou durante a noite para ele nos ajudar a derrotar o Hao... Agora ele está sei lá onde. – informou.

-Você lembra quando descobrimos que eu estava grávida? – Anna agora estava com sua cabeça repousada no peito de seu marido.

-Sim... Você ficou grávida durante aqueles três meses de treinamento do Chô Senji Ryakketsu... No inicio de dezembro, antes das batalhas começarem... – Um sorriso agora estava no rosto do garoto enquanto relembrava um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida

-Você estava em pânico quando comecei a passar mal... Pediu imediatamente para Faust me examinar. – Anna agora segurava uma risada ao se lembrar de quanto engraçado era ver Yoh em pânico.

-Eu lembro que quando fui para o inferno, Yohken me perguntou se eu tinha deixado descendentes... Eu fiquei tão vermelho – soltou uma risada – Na época só Amidamaru, Faust e a nossa família sabia sobre o bebê...

-Eu já era parte da família, né? Logo depois daquilo Mikihisa nos contou sobre Hao e acabou descobrindo o nosso segredinho... Depois a família disse que tínhamos que nos casar o mais rápido possível.

-Eu me lembro daquele dia... O nosso casamento foi muito simples...

-Sim, eu gostaria de ter tido mais tempo para planejar o casamento perfeito. Mas aquele também estava bom.

-Eu também me lembro do dia em que descobri que era a outra metade do Hao... – naquele momento, a voz de Yoh ficou mais triste, e seu olhar também.

Anna se afastou com raiva. Estava cansada daquilo. Levantou sua mão esquerda e deu um tapa no rosto de seu marido.

-Chega Yoh! Você não é a outra metade do imbecil do Hao! – gritou com raiva, lagrimas descendo de seus olhos. – A maior prova disso é o nosso filho! Ele é meu filho com você! Não me filho com você e Hao! Meu filho com você e só você!!!

-Eu sei disso... – sorriu tristemente.

-Eu sempre odiei seu irmão. – sua voz estava mais calma, mais ainda guardava muito ódio – Eu me lembro... Eu me lembro de o quanto deprimido você ficou quando descobriu que era irmão do Hao. Primeiro te veio uma sensação de culpa. Culpa por todas as vidas que Hao tirou. Você se achava culpado por tudo aquilo... Até pensou em se entregar para os X-Laws para que eles te matassem...

Yoh olhou assustado para Anna. Ele nunca tinha contado para ela nada sobre aquilo. Nada sobre o quanto deprimido ele estava ou sobre se entregar para os X-Laws. Como ela sabia? Ela lia mentes? Ah... Era verdade. Ela lia mentes. Yoh às vezes se esquecia disso. Mas ela não lê mais. Graças a Sati, a Shaman Queen, Anna não sofre mais com aquela maldição... Ele sempre seria grato a Sati por isso.

-Depois você tentava me enganar e enganar os seus amigos... Seus amigos buscavam ajuda e suporte no seu sorriso, aquilo os ajudava a lutar... Então... Você se sentia obrigado a sorrir mesmo estando miserável... Você queria ajudar seus amigos... Mas ao mesmo tempo ano queria que eles descobrissem que você estava sofrendo... Tantos sorrisos falsos você deu naquela época... Nenhum de seus sorrisos era verdadeiro... – os olhos de Anna ficavam mais e mais tristes cada vez que se lembrava mais e mais daquela época – Você chorava a noite e não queria contar para ninguém o que sentia... Ficava se fechando... Você se afastou de todos... Se afastou de mim...

-Anna... Eu... – começou, mas foi interrompido.

-Depois você não sabia se seria um bom pai. Sentimentos de magoa contra seu próprio pai se formaram, e muitas incertezas formaram em sua cabeça. Se ele realmente te amava. Se ele queria acabar com você junto com o Hao. Ficou se perguntando se eu e o nosso futuro filho seríamos mais felizes com o Hao. Você ficou inseguro, achando que não era nada alem de uma parte fraca e insignificante do Hao. Depois começou a acreditar que não tinha chance de se tornar o Shaman King, que iria me decepciona. Ninguém mais tinha confiança em você e você sabia disso. Nem seus amigos ou sua família. Você achava que eu era uma daquelas pessoas. E aos poucos ficou com medo que eu te deixasse pelo imbecil do seu irmão. "Ele é mais forte. Mais bonito. Mais corajoso. Mais parecido com ela. Ele é o _original_". Era o que você pensava. T

Os olhos de Yoh se encheram de culpa. Sim, teve uma época que Yoh não tinha mais certeza de nada. Uma época em que ninguém acreditava nele, e que ele acreditava que Anna também não o queria mais. Foi a pior fase de sua vida. Sentir como se estivesse sozinho. Ele jamais queria se sentir aquilo de novo... E ele sabia que não iria. Agora ele tinha certeza de que Anna jamais o deixaria. E a maior prova do amor eterno entre os dois era seu lindo filho, Hana.

-Eu me sentia inútil. – isso chamou a atenção do jovem. – Eu sabia que você estava sofrendo e deprimido, mas não conseguia me aproximar de você o bastante para te ajudar. Provavelmente foi assim que você sentiu quando estava tentando se aproximar de mim depois do nosso primeiro encontro... Eu queria tanto te ajudar... Então decidi que iria ficar repetindo que você seria o Shaman King e se casaria comigo. Você desistiu do Shaman Fight e estava ainda mais para baixo... Então eu fui te ajudando... Te fazia companhia e repeti novamente que eu era apaixonada por você... E sua confiança voltou aos poucos... Até o dia em que devolvi o oráculo para você... Ali você voltou a ser o mesmo Yoh de sempre...

Yoh sorriu enquanto se lembrava daquele dia. Sim, naquele dia Anna o havia salvado. Era incrível como Anna sabia tanto dele... Pode ser que era com a ajuda do reishi, mas... A maioria era Anna. Anna conseguia vê-lo por baixo de seu disfarce. Nisso ambos eram muito parecidos... Anna se escondia atrás de camadas de gelo, se afastava de todos e agia friamente para que todos a temessem, enquanto Yoh fingia estar sempre contente para que ninguém se preocupasse. Ambos escondiam seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

-Eu odiava tanto Hao... O seu jeito alegre, descuidado, preguiçoso... Eu não agüentava te ver sofrendo tanto... Não agüentava... Ele fez aquilo com você... Ele era responsável por aquilo! – Anna fechou os olhos com força para segurar a raiva – Mas... Agora o que ele fez... Ameaçar fazer algo com o nosso filho...! Eu o odeio mais que nunca! Mais do que odiei qualquer outra pessoa! Mais do que odeie meus pai...

Yoh se levantou e abraçou Anna com força. Ele sabia como Anna se sentia. Ele também não agüentava isso... Queria tanto voltar para casa e ter sua família como devia ser. Ele, Anna e Hana...

-Está tudo bem...

-Eu nunca irei perdoá-lo Yoh! Nunca!

-Eu sei... – Yoh repetiu, trazendo sua esposa para mais perto de si e beijando a testa dela. – Mas para voltarmos temos que derrotá-lo... Vamos dormir agora... Já sabemos onde ele está, tudo que precisamos fazer é dormir e amanha iremos atrás dele...

Com isso, Yoh conduziu Anna até a tenda. Os dois deitaram na tenda. Anna de costas para Yoh, e Yoh abraçando Anna pela cintura. Era assim que sempre dormiam.

-Boa Noite Yoh... Eu te amo...

-Boa Noite Anna... Eu sei... Eu também te amo...

Com isso ambos fecharam seus olhos, quase prontos para dormir, mas antes tinham que dizer mais uma coisa:

-Boa Noite Hana.

Deitado observando as estrelas. Era assim que o Supre Onmyôji Asakura Hao se encontrava no momento. Um sorriso despreocupado estava no seu rosto. Era estranho ter que viajar sem o Espírito de Fogo, ele tinha que admitir. Mas felizmente ele era um xamã poderoso, e sempre conseguia o que queria.

Hao se surpreendeu quando descobriu que Yoh e Anna tinham vindo atrás dele. Mas não podia deixar de achar meio divertido. Já tinham batalhado uma vez. Seu irmãozinho ainda era fraco, e sua esposa também. Ambos estavam nervosos porque ele tinha envolvido o Hana no meio da confusão. Eles precisam morrer mais algumas vezes para se tornarem poderosos o suficiente para derrotá-lo. Um poder que ele só viu uma pessoa portar... E essa pessoa era seu sobrinho.

Hao se lembra de quando descobriu que ia se tornar tio. Como ele Yoh nunca tiveram muito tempo sozinho, ele nunca conseguiu ler algo sobre Hana na mente de seu irmão. Na noite em que ele dormiu no alojamento dos cinco guerreiros, antes da batalha na praia. Ele e seu irmão estavam no mesmo quarto. No meio da noite, Yoh se levantou e saiu do quarto. Hao achou estranho e se levantou e olhou para onde seu irmãozinho estava indo... O quarto da Anna.

Hao se sentiu estranho espionando Yoh. Por um momento ele pensou que estava na casa de sua família, e que ele estava prestes a descobrir um segredo de seu irmãozinho e dedurar para a mamãe. Era engraçado imaginar isso, mas era assim que ele se sentia. Como um irmão mais velho espionando seu irmão mais novo. E quando estava lá, ele ouviu o segredo. Yoh e Anna estavam conversando sobre um bebê. Não só um bebê, o bebê deles! Aquilo pegou Hao de surpresa. Era a primeira vez que ele teria um sobrinho. Uma idéia divertida... E ainda mais imaginar que o inocente Yoh deixou Anna grávida com a idade de 14, 15 anos! Nossa...

Lógico, na época tal informação não fazia diferença para ele. Não faria diferença se Yoh e Anna tivessem um filho ou não. Em sua mente, ele iria ser o Shaman King. Achava que os cinco guerreiros nem teriam tempo de chegar até ele a tempo. Mas ele não tinha calculado uma coisa: O poder do Grande Espírito.

O Grande Espírito é feito de toda a sabedoria, todas as almas e o maior poder do universo. Para uma pessoa tão poderosa quanto ele conseguir se acostumar com tal poder demora no mínimo dois dias. Logo depois de receber o Grande Espírito... É difícil de explicar a sensação. É como se fosse um ultimo teste para ver se você pode ou não ser o Shaman King. É muito poder e muita sabedoria que é recebida de uma vez só. E ele teve que lutar com tal poder alguns minutos depois de ter-lo recebido. Estava claro que ele não iria conseguir vencer. Ele teve sorte de ter ao menos sobrevivido. Hao estava esperando demais de si mesmo. Não era o mesmo de receber o Espírito de Fogo, foi o que ele conclui quando acordou na praia, 5 dias depois de Sati ter se acostumado com o Grande Espírito.

O Espírito de Fogo. Hao foi idiota em achar que o Grande Espírito era que nem o Espírito de Fogo. Ele conseguiu o espírito de Fogo 500 anos atrás. Controlar o Espírito de Fogo é bem fácil, na verdade... Mais fácil do que controlar espíritos humanos ou espíritos como Matamune, Ohachiyo que tem vontade própria. Não, o Espírito do Fogo obedece ao seu mestre, no exato momento em que você se torna seu mestre, ele se torna leal. E se você tem poder suficiente para controlá-lo, que nem os cinco guerreiros têm, é possível lutar com ele em minutos... Porem o Grande Espírito é diferente.

O Espírito de Fogo... Ele se lembra do porque escolheu o Espírito de Fogo entre todos os outros elementares... Foi por causa de sua mãe. Asano Ha, sua mãe que morreu quando ele tinha apenas seis anos. Morreu queimada. Os humanos a amarraram na casa e queimaram... Hao ainda se lembrava dos gritos desesperados de sua mãe... De quanto ela gritava pedindo para que ele fugisse... Seus olhos estavam arregalados enquanto observava sua mãe. Ela o olhou e abriu um sorriso... Pronunciou seu nome e morreu.

Naquele dia seu ser se encheu de ódio. Chamas de ódio. Ele fugiu e depois de uns dias se encontrou com Ohachyo. Depois descobriu sobre o Shaman Fight, e enquanto treinava no inferno descobriu sobre os elementares: Espírito da Chuva, Espírito da Terra, Espírito do Vento, Espírito do Trovão e Espírito do Fogo. Hao decidiu roubar um deles para si. E qual mais perfeito do que o Espírito do Fogo? Ele mataria os humanos com o fogo... O fogo que eles usaram para matar sua mãe seria usado para morte deles.

Depois do combate Final Hao acordou na praia em que estava acontecendo o Shaman Fight. Não tinha mais ninguém ali. Ele assumiu que já tinha se passado no mínimo 5 dias desde que a Shaman Queen se acostumou com o poder do Grande Espírito. Provavelmente ninguém sabia que ele estava vivo. Nem seus servos. Mas e daí? Eles não serviam para nada mesmo. Eram inúteis... A única a qual ele tinha uma afeição era Opacho, mas Hao já previa que Yoh arrumou uma família para ele. Então o que fazer?Ele teria que esperar até o próximo Shaman Fight, roubar o Espírito do Fogo novamente, que iria retornar ao Grande Espírito assim que Lyserg morresse, e se tornar o Shaman King. Ele teria que treinar mais 500 anos no inferno...

Então ele se lembrou. Yoh e Anna teriam um filho. No inicio isso não tinha nenhuma utilidade para ele, mas agora... Por que morrer agora? Dava para esperar...

Então com um tempo, Hao foi ganhando mais poder enquanto esperado o mês de agosto chegar. Quando finalmente chegou, ele foi para Tokyo, e ficou espionando o casal. Até o dia em que Hana finalmente nasceu. Ele sabia que o pequeno guardaria um grande poder, mas... O poder dele era bem maior do que ele esperava! Isso seria de muita utilidade para ele... Mas não enquanto Hana fosse um bebê, não... Hao iria esperar seu querido sobrinho crescer, para poder por seu plano em ação. Ele observeu a rotina do casal por um tempo, e decidiu que iria conhecer seu sobrinho. Hao tentou fazer a visita antes, mas eles saíram para uma viagem a Izumo. Quando retornaram, ele viu seu sobrinho de perto pela primeira vez. Hao tinha que admitir que seu sobrinho é um dos bebês mais lindos que ele já tinha visto nos seus 1016 anos de vida. Não estava em seus planos Yoh e Anna o descobrirem ou o seguirem... Mas ele podia usar isso a sua vantagem... Definitivamente isso podia lhe dar vantagem...

Um mês se passou desde que Yoh e Anna foram embora. Hana estava cada vez pior. A maior parte do tempo ele chorava. Keiko apareceu para tentar ajudar Tamao e Ryu, mas a verdade era que nem ela conseguia acalmar o pequeno xamã.

-Pronto... – Keiko apareceu descendo as escadas. – Hana finalmente dormiu.

-Eu... Eu não entendo... Antes Hana adorava passar tempo com a gente... – Tamao estava a beira de lagrimas. Ela não estava agüentando mais. Ela se sentia como se tivesse traído Yoh e Anna. Ela queria tanto ajudar o pequeno Hana, mas ele não queria nem chegar perto dela.

-Meu neto sente falta de seus pais... Lembro que quando Yoh tinha 7 anos ele conheceu Mikihisa... Depois quando Mikihisa foi embora... Ele ficou muito triste... – os olhos da miko entristeceram ao se lembrar daquilo – Depois Yoh só viu Mikihisa no Shaman Fight, quando ele contou que ele e Hao... Você sabe... Mas naquela época, Yoh já não referia para a ele como "pai".

-Deve ser difícil para o patrãozinho ficar longe dos pais dele... – Comentou Ryu.

-Mas o que podemos fazer Ryu-san?! – perguntou Tamao com lagrimas saltando de seus olhos – Não temos idéia de quando Yoh-sama e Anna-sama irão voltar! E nesse tempo, Hana nem nos deixar tocar nele!!!

-Acalma-se Tamao... – Keiko abraçou a garota, que chorava desesperada – Nós iremos arranjar uma solução...

Mais uma semana passou, e Yoh e Anna ainda não tinham voltado. Hana continuava na mesma, e não largava o presente que os pais deram. No momento, Keiko estava cozinhando, Ryu estava no mercado e Tamao estava sentada no sofá observando Hana, que estava sentado no chão, em cima de vários cobertores e com almofadas em voltar, do jeito que Yoh fazia.

-muh... – um som foi ouvido da boca do pequeno, chamando a atenção de Tamao e Keiko.

-O que disse Hana...? – perguntou Tamao surpresa.

-Puh... – Os olhos de Hana se encheram de lagrimas enquanto levantava o lenço que Anna o tinha dado em uma mão, e os head-fones de Yoh na outra mão – Muhwa...Puhwa... Mawa... Paaaa... Mamaaaa... Papa... – o bebê começou a chorar e levantou o lenço – MAMA!!!!!! – levantou os headfones – PAPA!!! MAMA!!! PAPA!!!

Keiko arregalou seus olhos. As primeiras palavras de Hana. Ele conseguiu falar duas palavras de uma vez... Ele era realmente um garoto esperto. Mas... Ele estava chorando... Ele sabia que aqueles itens pertenciam a seus pais... E ele queria seus pais de volta... Hana estava sofrendo tanto longe de seus pais.

-Não. Hana... – disse Tamao, se abaixando para ficar mais perto da altura do pequeno – Eu... – apontou para si mesma – Sou mama.

Keiko olhou surpresa para Tamao, mas depois entendeu o que Tamao queria fazer.

Hana balançou a cabeça com força e mais lagrimas saíram de seus olhos. Ele levantou o lenço novamente.

-MAMAA!!! PAAAPA!!!

-Hana... Acalma-se... Eu... Eu sou sua... – Tamao tentava acalmar o bebê. Mas ele não ouvia.

-PAPAAA!!!! – gritou novamente – MAAAMA!!!!!

-Hana... – a garota estava ficando mais e mais desesperada. Como ela iria conseguir acalmar o garoto? Como iria convencê-lo de que ela era sua mae? – Mama.

-PAPA!!! – gritou o bebê levantando os headfones, depois levantou o lenço – MAMA!!

-NÃO!!! –Gritou Tamao finalmente, surpreendo Keiko e Ryu, que estava entrando na casa - EU SOU "MAMA" HANA!

-MAMA! PAPA! – o bebê chorava mais e mais.

-QUIETO! – Tamao agora tinha um olhar gelado. Ela sabia que Anna, na verdade, era uma mãe super protetora, doce e jamais gritaria com seu filho. Anna era uma mãe amável e adorava segurar Hana no colo e sorrir para ele. Mas Tamao jamais conseguiria ser assim com Hana... Hana não permita que Tamao fizesse isso... Então ela teria que ser a Anna que os outros conheciam. Uma garota fria, brigona, mandona, sem muita paciência.

O bebê chorou mais. Tamao pegou Hana no colo, e tirou o lenço e os headfones de sua mão. Ryu apareceu na porta naquele momento. Keiko observava a garota de cabelos rosa subir as escadas segurando seu neto que chorava sem parar.

-Eu quero tudo que lembre Yoh-sama e Anna-sama embora. – ordenou Tamao das escadas – Fotos, pertences, tudo! Coloque tudo deles dentro de uma caixa e guarde em um lugar onde Hana-sama não irá encontrar. – os olhos de Tamao repousaram no pequeno, que ainda chorava – Vamos ver se assim Hana-sama consegue esquecê-los por um tempo... Não quero que ele sofra mais do que já sofreu...

**Sakura, Capitulo 02****: Memória, Preocupações e Mentiras**

Espero que todos tenham gostado desse capitulo. Novamente irei dizer para que prestem atenção em todos os detalhes desse capitulo. Sobre Tamao... Eu não entendo como ela chegou a conclusão que mentir para Hana era a melhor opção, então resolvi fazer que ela decidiu isso porque estava em desespero.

Adorei a quantidade de reviews que recebi, espero receber o mesmo numero ou mais. D

**s2asakura annas2: **Que bom que você amou a fic! Eu tambem adoro escreve-la. D Não demorei nem um mês para escrever esse capitulo... Por favor, mande Mande outro review com comentários, partes preferidas, partes que não gostou!!! olhos brilham Ok...?

**Suprema Onmyôji no Kami Sama Isa: **Consegui o nome certo? Sei que esta faltando o "Jr." Mas não senti vontade de coloca-lo. XD Que bom que você adorou!! Espero que tenha adorado esse tambem... Tem um espaço so do Hao-sama. D Mas você viu tanto spoiler que duvido que tenha se surpreendido com algo. Não irei contar no que você precisa prestar atenção, descubre SOZINHA!! D O Horo-Horo não é inútil!!! Ele vaia aprecer muito na fic! Mande outro review!

**LsAsk**: Favoritos? olhos brilham serio mesmo? brilham mais AHHHHH!!! OBRIGADA!!! abraça Yay! Colocou nos favoritos! Muito obrigada!!! Espero não ter demorado nesse capitulo... Mande outro review com comentários, partes preferidas, partes que não gostou, etc... D

**bOrboleta Aly: **Outra pessoa que amou minha fic!! Estou tão feliz!!! D Espero que não tenha demorado muito... Por favor, mande outro review!!! Eu não me senti segura com o final desse capitulo, pode me dizer o que achou?

**Chibi Anne: **Interessante? Jura? Yay!! Minha fic esta interessante!! Muito obrigada!!! Muito obrigada!!! Que bom que gostou!!! Aqui está o capitulo, mande outro review ok... Esse é o ultimo capitulo com Hana bebê!!

Para aqueles leram e não deixaram reviews... DEIXEM REVIEWS...!!! Faz parte do programa "Deixe a fanfic writes feliz"!!! Só deixe um review e ficamos feliz!!! Não custa nada. D


	3. Cap 3: 6 anos

__

Gostaria de pedir desculpas aos meus erros de português... Sei que devem ter muitos, e a maioria deles deve ser por falta de acento... A verdade? Meu teclado é uma droga que não acentua. Para escrever eu preciso copiar os acentos e colar... Ou seja, demora MUITO... Eu tento meu maximo, mas sou preguiçosa e esqueço de fazer isso.

_**S**__**akura**_

**Capitulo 03: 6 anos**

A jovem de cabelos rosa estava sentada na sala, assistindo TV. Na verdade, não estava realmente assistindo, estava pensando. A jovem tinha completado 19 anos 7 meses atras e vivia uma vida que não era sua. A jovem shugenja estava para abrir uma balneario que não era seu, usava um nome que não era seu, fingia ter sido casado com um homem que nunca a amou e dizia ser a mãe de menino que não era seu filho.

Fazia 6 anos desde que Asakura Yoh e Asakura Anna deixaram seu filho aos cuidados de Tamamura Tamao e Umemiya Ryūnosuke, e fazia 6 anos desde que ambos começaram a mentira. No inicio parecia um ótimo plano: Hana não iria sofrer sem uma mãe... Mas com os anos se passando, Hana crescendo, e o desespero passando perceberam o que tinham feito: Arruinaram a vida do garoto. E arrependia-se de ter mentido, mas quando percebeu o erro já era tarde.

Era algo tão obvio mas eles não perceberam por causa do desespero. Hana achava que Tamao era sua mãe e que seu pai estava morto. Quando o garoto finalmente começou a ver Tamao como sua mae, e finalmente começou a se acalmar e ficar mais próximo dela, ela notou o que tinha feito. Agora, depois de seis anos tendo certeza de que Tamao era sua mãe, de que seu pai estava morto, ele iria descobrir que tudo era mentira. Tudo que ele achou que fosse verdade era mentira. Tamao odiava admitir, mas Hana vivia uma mentira... E a culpa era de mais ninguém alem de sua.

Talvez ela poderia ter contado a verdade para Hana quando ela notou o erro... Mas ele tinha começado a vê-la como sua mãe. Não podia dizer que não era a mãe dele quando finalmente o garoto começou a vê-la dessa forma. Ele era tão alegre e feliz... Tamao não queria estragar a felicidade do garoto. Não queria fazer ele passar por tal sofrimento... Ela iria adiar o Maximo que conseguisse... E secretamente, sempre torcia para que Yoh e Anna não voltassem, assim não precisaria contar a verdade para Hana.

Agora que Yoh e Anna estavam voltando, Tamao teria que contar a verdade para ele. Era um assunto delicado que Tamao teria que explicar com muito cuidado para o pequeno. Se Hana entendesse algo errado... Tamao não tem idéia do que poderia acontecer...

Tamao conseguia sentir a força de Yoh e Anna. Eles não estavam longe. Na leitura que tinha feito na noite anterior conseguiu adivinhar que faltava por volta de 4 dias para ambos chegarem ao balneário. Isso era tempo suficiente. Essa noite os guerreiros chegariam. Ryu avisará a todos sobre a situação de Hana para que ninguém diga algo antes da hora. Na manha seguinte eles vão revelar a verdade para Hana. Isso deixa dois dias para Hana se acostumar com a noticia e tentar aceitar... Quando Yoh e Anna chegarem, eles irão contar a situação antes de chamar Hana para os três se reunirem.

Tamao ficará pelo balneário ate o dia que for preciso. Ela sabia que demoraria ate Hana se acostumar com seus pais, e que certamente Yoh e Anna teriam que aprender muitas coisas sobre o filho deles, por isso ela tinha que ficar. Quando eles finalmente se acostumassem um com o outro, ela iria embora e seguiria seu sonho de se tornar uma cantora.

-Tamao... – chamou Ponchi, tirando a jovem de seus pensamentos.

-Sinto Muito. – se levantou – Estava apenas pensando... Em 3 dias Yoh-sama e Anna-sama irão voltar... Hoje iremos rever todos... E amanha... – os olhos de Tamao ficaram mais tristes – Espero que pequeno Hana aceite bem a noticia...

-Pequeno Hana tem um temperamento muito forte... – comentou a raposa – Provavelmente ele não aceitá-los logo de cara...

-Sim... Pequeno Hana pode ser preguiçoso... Mas ele tem o temperamento da mãe! – concordou o texugo.

-Eu sei que não fui a melhor mãe do mundo para o pequeno... E tenho certeza que ele tem muito medo de mim... Demo... – se direcionou a cozinha e voltou a lavar pratos – Tenho certeza que ele, com um tempo, irá aprender a amar Anna-sama e Yoh-sama...

* * *

Já fazia 6 anos desde que não tinha visto seus amigos. E fazia 6 anos desde que se entregou. Chocolove tinha que admitir que ficou surpreso quando recebeu a noticia que Ryu veio lhe visitar. Ele sabia que já era o prazo... Mas não esperava Ryu lá. Não podia ver mas sabia que o homem tinha mudado muito... Estava mais maduro. Provavelmente tomar conta de Hana o fez perceber que precisava ser mais responsável... A única pessoa que ele conhecia que podia ser responsável e ao mesmo tempo ser desligado era Yoh.

"_Será que eles irão me reconhecer? Já se passaram 6 anos, e estive na cadeia todo esse tempo... Agora não tenho mais cabelo nenhum e a cicatriz na minha teste ficou muito menor..." _se perguntou, um sorriso gentil apareceu logo depois daquele pensamento "_Se não me reconhecerem pela aparência certamente irão me reconhecer pelas minhas piadas!"_

Nesse momento ele estava no avião que o levaria até Tokyo, Japão. Estava nervoso para rever todos os seus amigos. Se perguntava se Ren ainda se achava o melhor. Se Horo-Horo ainda brigava com Ren e se Lyserg ainda era calmo e ainda desejava destruir Hao... Mas quem ele realmente gostaria de saber se esta bem ou não seria Yoh e Anna. Ambos estavam lutando por seis anos e agora iriam voltar para uma batalha ainda maior... Será que ambos estavam bem? Será que Yoh mudou muito? Será que Anna estava mais cruel que antes?

-Não importa o que aconteça, irei animar todos com minhas novas piadas! – disse sorrindo, já imaginando a lança de Ren espetando o seu nariz.

Depois que Yoh e Anna foram embora, todos foram perdendo os contactos. Manta foi o primeiro. Depois ele. Chocolove voltou para os Estados Unidos, determinado a pagar por seus pecados. Quando Redseb e Seyrarm, que estavam vivendo com um distante parente e que visitavam Chocolove e Yoh e Anna com freqüência, ouviram a noticia, tentaram pará-lo. Mas já era tarde. Chocolove já tinha se entregado. Redseb e Seyrarm contrataram um advogado, e tentaram pegar a menor pena possível... E esta foi 16 anos.

Supostamente Chocolove precisava ficar mais 10 anos na cadeia, mas ele conseguiu sair, lógico, com permissão. Redseb e Seyrarm contrataram um advogado melhor e com o bom comportamento que Chocolove tinha, ele conseguiu ser solto sem problemas.

Quando Ryu apareceu faltava apenas dois dias para ele ser solto, lógico que ele não sabia. Ryu lhe contou que Yoh e Anna estariam chegando em breve e também lhe contou sobre sua decisão e a da Tamao. Hana não sabia nada sobre os 5 guerreiros e sobre Yoh e Anna. Tudo era desconhecido pelo pequeno.

Ryu implorou para não comentar nada a respeito dos dois ou sobre o combate lendário para Hana. Ryu contou que Hana, por mais que seja uma criança mais inteligente que o normal, ele ainda era uma criança de 6 anos, e a situação era muito delicada... Um mal entendimento e o pior podia ser esperado.

Quando Redseb Seyrarm, que agora tinham 15 e 13 anos, descobriram que Chocolove estava indo para o Japão, ambos imploraram para irem juntos, mas Chocolove não deixou. Diferente do que Redseb e Seyrarm achavam, ele não ia lá só para visitar Yoh e os outros, e sim para uma grande batalha... Ia ser muito perigoso... E a pessoas que corria mais perigo, era a que estava menos preparada.

-Pobre garoto... Com 6 anos e sua vida já está uma bagunça... E nem sabe... – virou sua cabeça em direção a janela do avião – Exatamente como você era com a idade dele, não é Yoh? Vida bagunçada desde que seu irmão nasceu... Mas só descobriu 15 anos depois.

* * *

O maior detetive da Inglaterra andava pelas ruas escuras da cidade no meio da noite com uma mala na mão e uma fada rosa em seu ombro. Lyserg estava pronto para ir para Japão para poder enfrentar o homem que matou seus pais quando ainda era uma criança.

Depois que se afastou de seus amigos, Lyserg se reencontrou com Iron Maiden Jeanne, que estava tentando reencontrar a família que a tinha deixado no orfanato de Marco e Luchist. Tudo que a garota tinha descoberto era que ela era inglesa.

Juntos ambos descobriram muitas coisas sobre a jovem. Sua família era muito poderosa na Inglaterra, com certos membros xamãs que podiam que ajudavam a rainha. Os pais de Jeanne estavam passando por dificuldades, devido a suspeitas do publico sobre os poderes da família, e para que a filha não sofresse nada, não fosse machucada ou maltratada que nem muitos primos de Jeanne estavam sendo, eles a enviaram para um orfanato na América.

Conversando com fantasmas e pessoas da cidade natal de Jeanne, Lyserg finalmente conseguiu encontrar a família da garota. Os pais de Jeanne depois dos acontecimentos a procuraram desesperadamente na América e descobriram do acidente que tinha acontecido no orfanato da garota, e não tinham mais esperanças de rever sua filha. Mas quando Lyserg reuniu a família, todos foram eternamente gratos, e Lyserg ate ficou famoso pela Inglaterra... Foi assim que sua carreira como detetive começou.

Jornais por toda a Europa, e alguns em outros lugares do mundo contavam sobre o garoto inglês que tinha ajudado a filha perdida da família Erostakko encontrar sua família depois de anos. Jornais também contavam a história de como Lyserg perdeu seus pais em um incêndio e como seu sonho era se tornar um detetive que nem seu pai.

Uma faculdade ofereceu uma bolsa de estudos para Lyserg se tornar um detetive, e a família de Jeanne ajudou Lyserg a se sustentar ate conseguir sua carreira.

Lyserg visita Jeanne com freqüência, e acompanhou a transformação de uma menina sagrada a uma menina normal. Jeanne estudava numa escola cara da Inglaterra e muitas vezes confiava seus segredos a Lyserg. Dizia como sentia saudade de Marco e dos outros membros dos X-Laws, como se sentia culpada pelas vidas que tirou, como seus pais eram melhores do que ela esperava, como estava indo na escola e ate que durante o Shaman Fight ela tinha uma queda pelo xamã ainu que a ajudou no continente Mu.

Jeanne agora tinha por volta de 17 anos e era uma jovem linda e perseguida por muitos garotos. Lyserg achava engraçado como a Menina Sagrada Iron maiden Jeanne virou a adolescente Jeanne Erostakko.

Fazia algumas semanas que Lyserg recebeu a noticia de Ryu. Ele já esperava por aquilo. Já estava na hora de reunir todos novamente. Lyserg estava curioso para saber como seus amigos estavam, como pequeno Hana estava e o plano para destruir Hao.

Ryu também o informou do caso que tinha acontecido com Hana. Ele se lembrava do quanto o garoto chorava toda vez que alguém tentava se aproximar dele, mas mentir era algo errado. Ele devia saber de toda a verdade e estar preparado caso Hao aparecesse lá.

-Detetive Diethel! - exclamou a jovem que atendia as pessoas no _check in_. Lyserg já estava acostumado com esse tipo de tratamento – É... É um prazer atende-lo detetive!

O jovem sorriu gentilmente. Seu rosto de 22 anos não era tão diferente do de 15, mas agora era menos feminino... Seus sorrisos gentis não davam mais a impressão de que era gay, e sim um homem muito simpático e muito bonito. Ele estava bem mais alto e seu cabelo e suas roupas estavam sempre arrumados. Lyserg tinha fãs por toda a Europa.

-Obrigado senhorita. – respondeu polidamente – Gostaria de despachar minhas malas para o vôo 17489 para o Japão.

-Certamente. – respondeu a garota sorrindo – O senhor esta indo para o Japão tirar umas férias ou a trabalho?

-Irei visitar uns antigos amigos. – informou ainda sorrindo, ignorando todos o olhando e sussurrando uns aos outros que o grande detetive estava lá.

-Então serão férias. – comentou ainda sorrindo.

-Bem... As minhas férias no Japão irão começar depois de muito trabalho. – agradeceu a jovem e foi ate seu portão, seu sorriso desapareceu.

"_Hao... Será que estávamos mesmo certos em deduzir que aquele era o seu plano?"

* * *

_

Tao Ren no ponto mais alto de sua propriedade, observando dois intrusos subindo a enorme escadaria que dava aos portões de sua casa. Ele sabia exatamente quem eram esses dois intrusos. E ele também sabia o que eles queriam.

Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios do homem.

-Já estava na hora de vir Ryu... – disse, mesmo sabendo que Ryu e Hana ainda estavam muito distantes e ainda não conseguiam ouvi-lo.

Observava os dois subirem as escadas e se lembrava dos acontecimentos dos últimos seis anos. Ele ainda mantinha contacto com Ryu e Tamao quando eles decidiram mentir para Hana. Não precisava dizer que ele foi contra a idéia desde o inicio, mas Tamao não queria ouvi-lo. Era como se ela fosse uma pessoa completamente diferente. Estava claro que Tamao não estava conseguindo lidar com o bebê... E quem podia culpá-la? Ela tinha por volta de 13 anos, era muito nova para tomar a responsabilidade de uma mãe. E considerando que Hana nem era filho dela e nem queria ficar perto dela.

Depois que o jogo da mentira começou, Ren passou a visitá-los com menos freqüência. Hana ficou muito apegado a Horo-Horo e a ele. Sempre que Ren vinha visitar, Horo-Horo e Pirika já estavam lá, e Hana sorria e gritava o nome do Ren. Ren tinha que admitir que ele também tinha se apegado ao pequeno.

Quando não estava visitando Hana, Ren passava seu tempo treinando. Ele era o mais fraco dos cinco guerreiros, e agora que Hao estava de volta, ele precisava ficar mais forte. E foi assim que ele perdeu contacto com seus amigos. Tudo que ele fez durante os últimos seis anos foi treinar... E estava orgulhoso de saber que era bem mais poderoso do que era antes.

-Ren... – chamou uma voz feminina – Tem dois intrusos subindo as escadas... Será que devíamos...?

-Não se preocupe Jun. – virou-se para encarar sua irmã – São só o Ryu e o pequeno Hana.

-R-ryu... E-e.. Hana? – a mulher não parecia acreditar em seus ouvidos.

-Sim Jun. – voltou a observar os visitantes – Agora precisamos preparar algo de especial para os nossos convidados especiais...

-Certo Ren.

-E Jun...? – chamou.

-Sim Ren? – perguntou se virando.

-Como vão os preparativos para o Pailong? – mesmo não e virando, sabia que sua irmã estava sorrindo.

-Estamos quase lá. – informou, com um tom de voz alegre, depois se virou e foi embora.

Ren sabia que mesmo com Jun dizendo isso, ainda faltaria muito tempo ate que ela consiga trazer Pailong de volta a vida. Depois do Shaman Fight, a família Tao começou a falar sobre casamento com Jun.

Jun e Pailong não concordaram com a idéia de casamento. Ambos se amavam e não queriam ficar com outras pessoas. Na verdade, Pailong não queria que Jun se casasse com outro homem. Jun também não queria ficar com ninguém alem de Pailong. Mas a família Tao não iria permitir sua filha se casar com um morto. Desde então Jun vem procurando uma maneira de trazer Pailong de volta a vida.

Ren admirava a perseverança de sua irmã. E foi graças a ela que ele decidiu se dedicar tanto ao treino. Pailong o ajudou muito no treino, já que não podia ficar com Jun enquanto ela procurava uma maneira de trazê-lo de volta.

Pouco tempo atrás durante seu treinamento Ren pediu para ser enviado para o inferno. Jun o enviou e lá ele ficou por alguns dias. Num desses dias ele se encontrou com Yoh. O homem estava mais alto, e tinha cabelo mais cumprido, mas ainda era o mesmo. Tambem dava para perceber que estava bem mais forte que antes.

Ren esperava Yoh sorrir quando o reconhecesse, mas ao invés disso, o homem entrou em pânico. Aparentemente tinha esquecido que Jun também podia reviver as pessoas.

Depois de contar o que fazia no inferno e todo seu treinamento, Ren perguntou a Yoh o que ele fazia lá. Yoh explicou que Hao estava bem mais forte que antes, e que numa batalha Yoh tinha morrido e estava esperando Anna o ressuscitá-lo. Quando Ren perguntou a quanto tempo atrás ele tinha morrido, Yoh não soube responder. Ele explicou que Anna e ele tinham perdido noção de tempo. Ren não se surpreendeu, ambos estavam batalhando por seis anos, era esperado que eles perdessem noção de tempo.

Yoh também perguntou sobre Hana. Ren entrou em choque quando ele fez aquela pergunta. Os olhos de Yoh pareceram brilhar quando ele perguntou sobre seu filho. Era como se só o nome pudesse fazer com que todos os problemas do mundo de Yoh desaparecessem. Ren hesitou. Será que devia estragar a única coisa que estava segurando Yoh e Anna? Devia contar que seu filho não tinha idéia de quem eram? Bem, ele sempre podia começar com a idade de Hana.

Ren explicou que tinha perdido contacto com todos, mas que se lembra das primeiras palavras de Hana. Quando Yoh ouviu que Hana tinha dito "Papa" e "Mama" ao mesmo tempo, ele começou a rir. Ren também informou que dia e que horas eram naquele dia, e informou que Hana fez 6 anos no mês passado. Yoh ficou triste quando descobriu que ficou 6 anos fora e que perdeu tanto tempo da vida de seu filho.

Yoh perguntou se tinha mais alguma coisa que eles deviam saber sobre Hana. Ren hesitou. Precisava achar as palavras certas para revelar a verdade para seu amigo. Respirou fundo antes de começar a falar. Começou cuidadosamente, dizendo que isso era algo muito importante e que afetou maior parte da vida de Hana. Yoh entrou em desespero. Perguntou se algo errado tinha acontecido com ele, se ele tinha algum machucado, algo errado. Ren teve que acalmá-lo.

Depois de conseguir acalmar Yoh, Ren começou de novo. Quando ia chegar na parte do que tinha acontecido, a alma de Yoh desapareceu. Ren sabia o que tinha acontecido. Anna tinha terminado de curar as feridas de Yoh e agora o tinha ressuscitado.

-Uma pena que não consegui informar a ele sobre Hana... – disse se levantando e indo ate o encontro de seus visitantes.

* * *

Usui Horokeu estava parado em frente de sua enorme plantação de Fuki, olhando para o nada. Kororo não estava ao seu lado, no momento, ela estava fazendo companhia a outros koropukkurus que também moravam naquela plantação.

A plantação de Fuki do ainu era enorme, e se estendia ate o horizonte. Ela era admirada por turistas em todo o mundo, afinal de contas, aquela era a maior plantação de fuki da historia! Horo-Horo e Pirika recebiam visitas de turistas todo o dia, e as vezes era muito cansativo... Mas ninguém sabia o sentimento de tristeza e de culpa que tinha naquela plantação.

Era verdade que Sati, a Shaman Queen, lhe deu uma ótima terra para sua plantação, mas o trabalho era de Horo-Horo. E ele sentia mais vontade de trabalhar e se dedicar a sua plantação quando precisava pensar ou parar de pensar.

Nesse momento Horo-Horo estava pensando sobre a sua relação com o pequeno Hana. Na verdade, a maioria das vezes que ia para a platancao era para pensar sobre aquela família complicada. Porem nesse momento ele só estava pensando em Hana.

Ainda se lembrava de quando descobriu que Tamao tinha decidido mentir para Hana. Ele nunca aceitou a idéia. Sempre tentava convencer Tamao que deviam contar a verdade para ele, e não deixá-lo viver numa mentira. Tamao nunca escutou.

Com um tempo Ren deixou de visitá-lo, mas Horo-Horo não. Ele adorava ver o menino sorrindo e adorava ouvi-lo chamando de "tio Boro-Boro". Ryu e Pirika riam e faziam gracinha dos dois, mas Horo-Horo não se importava. Ele dizia que só Hana podia chamá-lo de Boro-Boro.

Soltou um suspiro quando viu um caminhão se aproximando da plantação e Pirika indo falar com eles.

-Provavelmente são mais turistas. – abriu um sorriso orgulhoso – Afinal, quem não quer ver a maior plantação de fuki no mundo?!

Hana também adorava vir visitá-lo em sua plantação. Muitos finais de semana Ryu dirigia ele e Tamao ate Hokkaido para vir visitar Horo-Horo e Pirika. A primeira coisa que Hana fazia era sair do carro e correr até Horo-Horo. Depois Hana contava de tudo que tinha acontecido na semana. Ele reclamava do treino, da escola e dizia como sua "mãe" lhe dava medo.

-A irritadinha da Anna vai matar a Tamao quando descobrir o plano dela... Do jeito que ela é uma mãe super protetora, sinto pena da Tamao... – disse para si mesmo rindo. Mas seu sorriso logo desapareceu – Eu sou igualmente culpado... Não consegui contar a verdade para ele... Droga...

Horokeu também tinha um segredo em relação à Hana. Tamao tinha pedido para esconderem todas as fotos, coisas e qualquer brinquedo de Hana que lembrasse seus pais. Ate os head-fones e o lenço que eles tinham dado para o filho na noite em que partiram tinha sido encaixotados e jogados no porão. Até mesmo o livro que Manta tinha dado sobre os cinco guerreiros tinha sido encaixotado. Ou pelo menos era isso que Tamao achava.

A verdade era que Horo-Horo tinha retirado o livro de lá de cima e entregado de volta a Hana. Horo-Horo pediu para que Hana guardasse o livro e não deixasse a mãe dele descobrir que ele tinha. Hana fez isso. Toda vez que ele vinha para visitar Horo-Horo, Hana trazia junto o livro para que Horo-Horo pudesse ler e reler a estória para ele. Hana realmente adorava a estória, e seus personagens preferidos não era ninguém mais e ninguém menos que Yoh e Anna.

Hana dizia como gostaria que ele fosse o filho deles no final do livro. Ele ficava repetindo como adorava os dois e queria ser como eles. Que queria que eles fossem seus pais. Pouco ele sabia que o desejo dele tinha se tornado realidade.

O motivo pelo qual Horo-Horo lia o livro para o garoto era para poder juntar coragem. Não para Hana juntar coragem, para ele juntar coragem. Horo-Horo esperava que lendo esse livro, poderia ser forte o bastante para um dia ele poder contar a verdade para Hana. Contar quem eram seus pais, o que eles estavam fazendo e o porquê ele morava com uma mulher que dizia ser sua mãe. Horo-Horo esperava conseguir juntar coragem o suficiente para revelar a verdade para Hana, e para que Hana, ao invés de ver seus pais como duas pessoas que o abandonaram, os visse como heróis.

Porem Horokeu nunca conseguiu. O olhar do menino, aquele sorriso, todo aquele sentimento que o garoto transmitia de confiança... Horo-Horo percebeu que jamais poderia ser ele a pessoa que acabasse com a vida do garoto. Hana confiava nele, Hana confiava no Ryu, Hana confiava na Tamao, Hana confiava em todos eles! Horo-Horo não queria ser a pessoa a estragar o mundinho de Hana por contar a triste verdade de seus pais e seu tio.

Por isso Horo-Horo começou a se afastar de Hana. Ele não ia mais para Funbari e Hana não vinha mais para Hokkaido. Não demorou muito ate ele perder contato com eles também. Mas agora ele teria que enfrentar a verdade. Não, o que ele teria que enfrentar era piro que a verdade. Ele teria que ver aquele garotinho puro e alegre perder toda a sua confiança naqueles que mais amava. A coisa que Horo-Horo mais queria evitar, ele teria que enfrentar em uma questão de dias.

-Nii-san!!!!!!! – gritou Pirika, tirando Horokeu de seus pensamentos. Ela ainda estava perto do caminhão, e agora acenava alegremente – Nii-san!!!!

Soltando um suspiro e caminhou até sua irmã. Arregalou os olhos quando viu quem estava no volante do caminhão. Ninguém mais e ninguém menos que Ryu. Ele estava usando um óculos escuro, tinha crescido uma barba maior e parecia ter amadurecido bastante.

"_Ainda bem, a Anna iria matá-lo se continuasse daquele jeito e tomando conta do pequeno Hana._" Pensou, rindo e acenando.

-Oi Ryu! Não esperava que visse tão cedo. – disse. Notou um homem estranho no outro banco. Ele tinha um cabelo curto roxo, e uma barba pontuda, igualmente roxa. Seus olhos eram dourados e tinham um olhar serio – Ren... Esse é você?

-O que você acha? – perguntou curto e grosso - Pelo visto continua sendo o mesmo baka ainu... Cresceu de tamanho, mas infelizmente parece que sua inteligência continua no nível de uma criança de dois anos.

-O que disse?! – gritou irritado, mas logo um sorriso provocador apareceu em seus lábios – E você bicudinho? Antes tinha um chifre no cabelo agora resolveu ter um cifre na barba?

-Não me irrito com comentários idiotas como esses. – disse.

-Que bom então... – disse ainda sorrindo – Por que eu queria perguntar, a sua barba cresce para baixo quando fica irritadinho que nem seu cabelo fazia? – estava agora apoiado na janela, olhando o amigo ainda com o sorriso provocador. Diferente de Ren, Horo-Horo não tinha barba. Ele tinha uma naquele momento mas só porque tinha esquecido de se barbear, mas normalmente não. Seu cabelo estava maior e ao invés de ser usado para cima como antes agora cai nos seus olhos. Muitas pessoas diziam que não era só a platacao de Fuki que atraia as turistas, mas sim o dono dela. – Ou será que ao invés disso os seus bigodes que crescem e tiram os olhos daqueles que estão do seu lado?

Estava claro que o chinês estava irritado. Ren tentava manter a calma, mas quando se tratava de Horo-Horo, era mais provável conseguir fazer o Hao amar os humanos.

-E o que esteve fazendo todos esses anos? – perguntou – Treinando? Provavelmente, considerando o quanto fraquinho você era durante o Shaman...

-Agora chega! – com isso o xamã chinês saiu do carro e retirou sua lança, a apontando para o ainu – Você é um homem morto Horo-Horo!

Horo-Horo ia falar alguma coisa, quando ouviu um gemido vindo da mala do caminhão. Quando olhou, ficou surpreso. Lá ele viu o pequeno Hana deitado e dormindo. Naquela hora ele se revirou para o lado, ainda segurando a Futsu no Mitana com sua mão direita. Estava claro que todos os fritos estavam atrapalhando o descanso do garoto.

-Chibi Hana cresceu né... Nii-san? – perguntou Pirika sorrindo.

-Sim, bastante. – disse, e depois se virou para Ryu – Ryu, o que ele faz ali? Não sabia que ele...

-O Patrãozinho disse que queria vir comigo atrás do guerreiros. – disse Ryu – Por algum motivo ele parecia bem interessado neles... – Horo-Horo sabia o motivo – Foi um dia cumprido... Nós chegamos da China, ele dormiu no caminho. Ele é um garoto tão forte que as vezes esqueço que tem apenas seis anos de idade.

-hum... – foi tudo que disse. Subiu no caminhão e se sentou do lado do garoto. Ren notou a diferença na atitude do amigo, por isso também se sentou no seu lugar, sem mais nenhuma palavra. – Pirika, toma conta da plantação, tá?

-Pode deixar nii-san! – disse sorrindo. O caminhao começou a partir, e em poucos segundo já estava a uma distancia bem grande – Boa sorte Nii-san... E para você também, chibi Hana.

* * *

Asakura Hao estava sentado no chão, observando uma fogueira queimar com um sorriso em seus lábios. Fazia seis anos desde que Yoh e Anna tinham ido atrás dele para impedir o seu plano... Pouco eles sabiam que aquilo só ajudou o plano dele.

Yoh e Anna estiveram fora por seis anos. Seis anos. Nenhuma criança iria aceitar facilmente dois pais que estiveram ausentes por tanto tempo em sua vida. Yoh sabia direitinho disso, ele teve o mesmo problema com seu pai. O quanto mais difícil ficasse para Yoh e Anna se aproximarem de seu pequeno filho, mais fácil ficava para o onmyôji se aproximar dele.

A melhor parte de tudo era que Yoh e Anna achavam que ele estava morto. Ambos achavam que Hao tinha sido derrotado na ultima batalha que tiveram. Uma risada escapou os lábios do homem. Ele? Morrer? E ainda mais naquela batalha? Tudo bem que Yoh e Anna tinham se fortalecido muito mais do que Hao previa, mas ainda não era o suficiente para matá-lo. Tudo que fez foi feri-lo. Yoh também ficou igualmente ferido.

-Talvez meu irmãozinho seja mais útil do que imaginei... – disse em voz alta, seguido por um riso. Sua mente viajava com todas as possibilidades que o erro de Yoh e Anna o deu. Algo que parecia quase impossível no inicio de seu plano tinha se tornado algo muito simplês só porque Yoh e Anna escolheram a batalha ao invés de seu filho. Era tudo muito fácil. E agora até seu irmãozinho poderia ajudá-lo. No final, ele estaria pronto para o próximo Shaman Fight. Estaria mais poderoso que nunca, e vitória seria uma certeza... – Mas não poderei arriscar com a família Asakura novamente... Dessa vez quando nascer, irei ter certeza de exterminar qualquer Asakura existente.

Um caminhão passou por perto de onde Hao estava, e o sorriso de Hao ficou maior.

-Eles já esta reunindo os 5 guerreiros? As coisas estão indo mais rápido do que o esperado. – se levantou e começou a andar na direção de Tókio. Estava curioso para saber como tudo iria ocorrer. Queria ver a cara de seu amado sobrinho quando visse seus pais depois de anos. Também queria ver como estavam os amigos de Yoh. A verdade era que durante os seis anos Hao evitou passar pela Inglaterra, Estados Unidos, China e Japão.

-Então vocês ainda não contaram a verdade para ele? – perguntou Horo-Horo em voz alta, olhando o garoto – Melhor contarem antes que Yoh e Anna cheguem.

Hao parou surpreso. Quer dizer que Hana não sabia da verdade? O sorriso de Hao ficou ainda maior. A situação estava ficando mais interessante do que ele imaginava! Tudo sairia melhor do que o planejado.

* * *

O Sol estava se pondo, dando uma cor alaranjada ao céu. Um casal andava pelas estradas que davam a capital do Japão. O homem tinha cabelos cumpridos e escuros, era alto, forte mais ao mesmo tempo tinha um porte magrelo. Sua pele estava um pouco pálida, carregava uma bolsa e usava roupas velhas, amassadas e rasgadas, revelando suas feridas e cicatrizes.

A mulher andava atrás do homem, observava cada passo do homem a sua frente, com seus olhos negros tentando esconder a preocupação. Ela também carregava uma bolsa pequena, sua pele era bem mais pálida que a do homem, e suas roupas estavam mais arrumadas. Seu vestido longo e preto brilhava as luzes do sol por causa de quão molhada estavam. Um capuz cobria seu rosto e escondia seus longos cabelos loiros.

-Ai... – o homem se curvou para frente, colocando a mão em seu abdômen, logo depois retirando e olhando para sua mão, revelando sangue.

-Yoh! – gritou a mulher correndo até seu marido – Eu te disse para você ir devagar... Você se machucou muito depois daquela batalha contra Hao... Ainda não se recuperou!

-Eu sei... – disse, depois sorrindo, tentando esconder a dor – Mas eu quero voltar logo para casa... Eu realmente quero ver o Hana-chan... Poderíamos ir mais rápido com o Espírito da Terra... Mas ainda não recuperei forças para fazer o over soul...

Anna soltou um suspiro, e ajudou seu marido a tirar o casaco e depois se deitar no chão, deixando todas as cicatrizes, feridas de Yoh expostas. Logo a itako retirou de sua bolsa alguns curativos, remédios e comida. Um samurai apareceu ao lado dos dois, observando o casal. Essa cena era bem comum, infelizmente.

Depois de um tempo, Anna já tinha tratado da ferida de Yoh. O Sol já tinha ido dormir e a lua cheia tinha aparecido, iluminando o casal com luz branca.

-Pronto. – disse, ajudando seu marido a se sentar e depois colocar novamente o casaco. – Vamos descansar um pouco antes de continuar.

O homem apenas acenou com a cabeça. Amidamaru já sabia o que fazer, e ficou vigiando a estrada a quilômetros de distancia, em caso de algum carro estiver por perto indo na direção de Tókio, ele poderia avisar para Yoh e Anna com antecedência.

Com a partida do samurai, o casal ficou sozinho. Ambos estavam em silêncio. Perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos... Pensamentos sobre seu pequeno filho.

Não se passou um dia nos últimos seis anos em que Yoh e Anna não pensaram em seu filho. Ambos sofriam muito com a decisão que fizeram. Sentiam uma falta enorme do pequeno Hana. A verdade era que se ambos tivessem a chance, iriam voltar no tempo e escolher ficar em casa com Hana. Mas infelizmente tal coisa era impossível.

Enquanto Yoh olhava pela estrada, ele notou algumas arvores em sua volta. Não tinham muitas folhas, mas Yoh conseguiu identificá-las. Um sorriso triste apareceu em seus lábios, e logo lagrimas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos.

-Sakura... - disse, chamando a atenção de Anna. –Eu prometi... – disse, segurando o sorriso triste e tentando parar as lagrimas, sem sucesso. – Eu prometi ao Hana-chan... Prometi que iria levá-lo para assistir o festival de Sakuras... Droga! – gritou com raiva, agora batendo sua mão com força no chão. Agora não se importava se estava conseguindo segurar as lagrimas ou não – Hana-chan... Hana-chan deve me odiar tanto... Por ter prometido algo assim para ele e depois deixá-lo sem explicação nenhuma... – mais lagrimas caiam por seus olhos, enquanto ele soluçava – Droga...

-Yoh... – disse Anna. Ela ainda não tinha notado que algumas lagrimas estavam começando a descer seus próprios olhos. Levantou-se e se sentou atrás de seu marido, o abraçando pelas costas e apoiando seu queixo no ombro dele – Eu sei como você se sente... Hana-chan também deve me odiar também... Segundo o Ren, ele tinha cinco anos quando você o viu... E isso era Julho... Hoje deve ser Outubro... Isso faz com que ele tenha 6 anos e dois meses... – soltou um suspiro – Ele deve pensar mais da Tamao como mãe do que eu... – disse – Tanta coisa que Tamao fez por ele que eu deveria ter feito... Ela sempre sentiu inveja de mim... Mas ela não sabe o quanto eu gostaria de ser ela... De ter segurado meu filho nos meus braços, ter ouvido suas primeiras palavras... – começou a chorar.

Yoh se virou e abraçou sua esposa. Anna começou a chorar no ombro de seu marido. Não agüentava mais segurar aquela dor. Quando estava grávida, Anna sonhava com os dias em que poderia conversar com seu filho, com quando poderia sentir os braços da criança em volta de seu pescoço, pedindo para que a segurasse... Tantas coisas que queria ter feito com seu pequeno... Mas ao invés disso teve que ficar caçando um homem que tinha ameaçado ferir seu filho... Outra mulher tinha conseguido o amor de seu filho... Mas Anna faria o Maximo para poder vencê-lo de volta.

-Anna... – disse, acariciando os cabelos da itako, e depois a abraçando com mais força, finalmente notando como a roupa desta estava molhada – Sua roupa esta encharcada! – disse, se virando e encarando a mulher, que agora o olhava com um olhar furioso – Você precisa colocar algo mais aquecido! Você pode ficar resfriada! Que impressão você dará a Hana-chan se na nossa primeira semana de volta você tiver que ficar de cama por causa de uma gripe!

-Eu lutei seis anos contra Hao! – gritou, se levantando com raiva – Acho que posso agüentar um resfriado facilmente!

-Não me importo se você acha ou não! – disse também se levantando – Eu me importo com a sua saúde e com a saúde de Hana-chan! – com isso, o homem retirou se casaco, retirou a capa de Anna e a vestiu o casaco dele, que era bem maior que a mulher, mas também era bem mais quente do que a capa molhada que estava usando.

-E eu ligo para sua! – gritou, retirando o casaco – Está frio, você precisa se aquecer!

-Você também! – gritou, apontando para o casaco no chão.

-Você está ferido!

-E você está usando roupas encharcadas!

-Eu não vou usar o seu casaco!

-Ótimo! Não use! Eu também não vou usar!

Ambos se viraram com raiva, bufando. O silencio reinou entre os dois, e logo um vento gelado do outono bateu em seus corpos, fazendo com que ambos começassem a tremer. Mas mesmo com frio, nenhum dos dois iria pegar o casaco que estava entre os dois. Ambos se preocupavam mais com a saúde do outro, não iriam pegar o casaco para se aquecer se significasse que isso faria com que o outro passasse por frio.

-Coloque o casaco. Eu trabalhei muito para te conseguir aquele casaco, não quero que ele fique mais sujo do que já está por causa da sua teimosia. – disse Anna, com um tom bem frio, Yoh diria mais frio que o vento que tinha soprado a poucos segundos. Ainda estava de costas e seus braços estavam cruzados, cobrindo seu corpo, como se aquilo fosse parar o frio.

-Não. – disse sem se virar – Se não quer que o casaco fique sujo, vista-o você mesma.

-Não eu gosto do frio. – disse, agora dando uma olhada para ver seu marido, encontrando suas costas. Com tal visão, ela virou novamente a cabeça com forca, fazendo seus cabelos voarem pelo ar – Agora você é bem mais fraco que eu. Não deve agüentar o frio.

-Eu consigo. – disse, tentando não bater os dentes – Eu sou Yoh! Só pensar que estou de volta na pousada, tomando um banho nas termais e não sinto frio nenhum!

O silêncio voltou a reinar. Às vezes ambos olhavam um para outro, mas quando os olhares se encontravam, viravam a cabeça rapidamente corados, como se ainda tivessem 14 anos.

Aos poucos, os olhares ficaram mais longos e mais preocupados. Ambos não se importavam mais se o outro notasse, só não queriam que a pessoa amada sofresse com o frio.

-Yoh... – disse agora com um tom mais suave. Virou-se para poder ficar frente a frente com o homem.

-Anna... – falou, também se virando, encarando sua esposa. Seu olhar estava preocupado – Por favor... Coloque o casaco!

-E deixar você ficar tremendo de frio? Nem pensar! – disse – Coloque você o casaco!

-Tenho uma idéia melhor... – disse sorrindo, se aproximando de sua esposa e a abraçando pela cintura, trazendo o corpo dela bem perto do dele – Bem melhor, né?

-Sim... – disse, relaxando. Logo conseguiu sentir um calor percorrer por todo o seu corpo, e um sorriso apareceu nos seus lábios – Imagina isso... Daqui algumas horas nós poderemos vestir roupas normais, que não estejam sujas, rasgadas ou molhadas... Poderemos dormir nos nossos futons...

-Eu nem consigo me lembrar como é ter uma vida com essas coisas. – disse rindo, sem largar de sua esposa – Mas a melhor parte...

-Será que poderemos ficar com Hana-chan novamente... – completou.

-Yoh-dono! Anna-sama! – disse o samurai aparecendo depois de alguns minutos, mas sentiu seu rosto corar ao deparar com a imagem de Yoh e Anna. Yoh tinha seus braços em volta da cintura de Anna, e Anna envolvia o pescoço de Yoh com um braço, e o outro estava encostado no peito nu do rapaz, sentindo todas as feridas do homem. Os lábios dos dois estavam juntos, e ambos estavam muito ocupados para notar o samurai corado – Er... Esquece... disse, virando de lado. 6 anso com os dois e ainda não conseguia entender os dois.

-Hey! – gritou uma voz masculina vindo de um carro, interrompendo Yoh e Anna – Vocês são viajantes? Precisam de carona?

-Sim, estamos indo para Tókio. – disse Anna, pegando o casaco de Yoh e andando até o carro.

-Precisamos nos encontrar com nossa família, não temos outra maneira de chegar até lá alem de andando.

-Andando vocês vão demorar 3 dias... – disse o homem – Eu posso dar caronas até a cidade e vocês andam o resto... Isso dará para vocês chegarem até sua casa no anoitecer de amanha. – mesmo abaixou os óculos escuros, que tinha esquecido de tirar quando o Sol se pos, e olhando os dois. – O que acham.

-Seria ótimo! – Yoh disse sorrindo.

**Sakura, Capitulo 03****: 6 anos, terminado.**

Gostaria de pedir desculpas aos meus erros de português... Sei que devem ter muitos, e a maioria deles deve ser por falta de acento... A verdade? Meu teclado é uma droga que não acentua. Para escrever eu preciso copiar os acentos e colar... Ou seja, demora MUITO... Eu tento meu maximo, mas sou preguiçosa e esqueço de fazer isso.


	4. Cap 4: Hana

_**S**__**akura**_

**Capitulo 04: Hana **

Tokio, Japão. Uma cidade grande e movimentada. Pessoas em Tokio estão sempre com muita pressa. Sem perder tempo, elas andam tão rápido que já nem percebem a respiração visivel por causa do inverno saindo de suas bocas. Não percebiam o homem tentando chamar a atenção deles para dentro de seu novo mercado. Não percebiam o gatinho abandonado no lixo ou a folha caindo devido a estação do ano. Todos estavam com pressa, ignorando tudo ao seu redor. Todos menos uma pessoa.

O garoto de seis anos andava calmamente pelas ruas da cidade. Ele não via motivo para ter pressa, mesmo sabendo que ainda teria que andar 30 minutos até chegar em sua casa. Alem disso, ele já estava atrasado; Então por que correr? Ele já sabia que ia chegar atrasado, alguns minutos a mais não faria diferença. O pior que lhe poderia acontecer seria uma bronca e um tapa de sua querida, amavel, doce e gentil mãe.

Hana fez uma careta com o pensamento. Ele sabia que apelar para o lado sensivel e emocional de sua mãe não iria ajudar. Talvez o motivo de não funcionar seja que sua mãe não tem um lado sensilvel... Muito menos emoções. Certo, emoções ela tinha. Hana sabia, infelizmente, que sua mãe era o tipo de mulher que se irritava facilmente por qualquer motivo. Ele aprendeu pelo jeito difícil: Experiencia.

Não adiantava chamá-la de doce, amavel, querida ou "a melhor mãe do mundo". Ela não tinha dó do garoto. Nada daquilo a afetava. A tendencia era deixá-la ainda mais irritada. Irritação era uma emoção, né? Se não fosse por isso, Hana acharia que sua mãe não era nada além de um corpo sem alma. Mas infelizmente, para Hana, sua mãe tinha emoções. Era verdade, sua mãe lhe dava muito medo.

Soltou um grande suspiro e viu sua própria respiração saindo de sua boca. O pequeno xamã adorava quando estava frio o bastante para fazer isso. Hana respirava bem fundo, e segurava o ar por um tempo para deixá-lo quente. Depois ele soltava tudo de uma vez, e assistia a fumaça ir para frente rápido e logo em seguida subir lentamente para o céu, até ficar da mesma temperatura que o ar do lado de fora e desaparecer na frente do garoto.

-Mas a mamãe é tão malvada... – disse para si mesmo, depois de assistir o ar subir. Sempre achou que sua mãe era cruel. Ele ainda se lembrava quando, a alguns meses atras, procurou no armario de sua mãe algum uniforme. Qualquer um serveria, ele só queria prova de que sua mãe, nas horas vagas, trabalhava em algum lugar torturando pessoas. Podia ser qualquer tipo de uniforme, desde um uniforme preto com um capuz até um uniforme de enfermeira, aquelas que sempre davam as injeções nas crianças.

Não que Hana tivesse medo de injeções. Comparado com o treinamento de sua mãe, as injeções eram só algo que o fazia perder tempo. Mas ele sabia que varia crianças odiavam injeções. Sempre que ia ao médico, tinha uma delas chorando porque não queria tomar nenhuma vacina. Um bando de bebês chorões na opinião de Hana. Eles não aguentariam um dia vivendo com a mãe dele. Mas sempre que eles iam no hospital, ela parecia sorrir. Era como, de uma maneira estranha e sinistra, ela gostasse do som do choro de crianças.

-Isso explicaria muito. – murmurou – Eu não acredito que não achei nada.

Fez outra careta ao se lembrar novamente daquele dia. Sua mãe o tinha pego, e depois da explicação do garoto ela triplicou o treino. O pior foi que ela nem pareceu ofendida com o que ele tinha dito. O treino durou da manhã do dia seguinte, um domingo, até depois do jantar.

Hana detestava treino. Ele gostava de ser um xamã, mas não gostava de treinar. Na verdade, ele não sabia o porquê precisava treinar. Ele não precisava ganhar o Shaman Fight, já que este terminou antes mesmo de nascer, e o próximo só seria daqui a mais 500 anos. Ele não precisava derrotar o seu gemêo do mau que nem o garoto do seu livro preferido, o qual tinha que ler escondido, já que era filho único. Hana também não corria nenhum risco de vida. Então por que treinar tanto? Hana gostaria de poder passar a tarde brincando ao invés de treinar.

Hana também gostaria de ter uma mais doce. Uma que aceitaria seus desenho com

um sorriso e agradeceria, ao invés de pegá-lo, guardar numa gaveta velha e dizer para não faze-la perder o tempo dela. Uma mãe que iria deixá-lo brincar a tarde e que o abraçasse e o buscasse na escola. Uma mãe que se importasse mais com ele. Hana queria uma mãe. Ele queria uma mãe igual a mãe do livro dele. A que se casou com o garoto e teve um filho, e o abraçava e era gentil com o filho dela. Hana queria aquela mulher como mãe.

-Pensando bem... – Hana virou-se para o relógio de uma loja e abriu um sorriso. Se ele demorasse mais um pouco, quando chegasse nop balneario sua mãe seria forçada a pular treinamento porque estaria muito frio e muito tarde.

Com seu plano em mente, Hana começou a andar mais devagar. Estava ciente de que iria levar uma bronca quando chegasse em casa, mas já estava acostumado. Não era a primeira vez que tinha chegado em casa de próposito para não ter treino. E agora que os guerreiros estavam no balneario sua mãe não podia perder muito tempo dando bronca nele.

-Garoto! Isso, você com a tinta no cabelo e na roupa! – Hana virou-se sem paciência para o homem que o tinha chamado. Talvez fosse errado para ele ficar irritado por algo tão pequeno como só comentar a tinta que tinha sido derrubada nele no final da aula, mas foi o suficiente para deixar o garoto irritado. Fora que tinha sido muito rude.

-O que você quer? – perguntou, tentando ser o menos grosso possivel.

-Você quer vir para o meu mercadinho?

Hana já ia se virar e continuar andando quando se lembrou de uma coisa: Não tinha almoçado. Tinha ficado de castigo durante o recreio, por isso o dinheiro ainda estava com ele. Provavelmente quando sua mãe fosse checar sua mochila ela iria ver o dinheiro e iria saber que ele ficou de castigo. Hana não gostava de mentir, mas não dizer nada sobre algo que não foi perguntado não é mentira. E seria errado de sua mãe assumir que ele tinha ficado de castigo se não tivesse provas. Ele também estava com fome. Hana precisava se livrar do dinheiro, assim não teria prova de que ele não comeu, sua mãe não iria perguntar se ele ficou de castigo na escola e ele não teria que dizer que ficou de castigo e não iria apanhar.

Fora que comprar algo para comer iria atrasa-lo ainda mais para o treinamento.

-Claro. – Hana respondeu, abrindo um sorriso. O homem logo o guiou para dentro da loja.

Aquele era um mercado muito comum. Parecia mais uma padaria do que um mercado. As estantes eram cheias de biscoitos, doces, pães e nos fundos uma geladeira onde tinha diferentes coisas para beber e alguns sorvetes.

Não demorou muito para Hana achar algo que o interessava. Um pouco mais para o meio do mercado tinha uma estante, e no topo, bem no alto, tinha algo que o pequeno garoto adorava: Meropan.

Hana adorava aquele pão doce, e para sua sorte, sempre era barato de comprar. Correu para o lugar onde se econtrava os pães, mas fez uma careta quando notou que não alcansava a sacola.

Quem passasse pelo mercado veria um pequeno garoto loiro com tinta rosa no cabelo e na roupa pulando, tentando pegar a ponta da sacola plástica.

-Aqui... – disse uma voz masculina. Logo depois, alguém pegou a sacola cheia de pães doces para Hana e o entregou.

-Ah... Arigato... – respondeu baixinho. Logo depois olhou para cima para ver o rosto do homem. Ele era alto, tinha cabelos cumpridos e castanhos. Suas roupas eram muito estranhas, Hana notou. Ele tinha brincos com estrelas, e tinha um sorriso gentil, mas ao mesmo tempo triste. Seus olhos eram tristes, mas ao mesmo tempo eram bondosos e também parecia que tinha um pouco de maldade. Maldade que na verdade era solidão e dor. Hana também notou que o homem tinha muitos segredos. Segredos, Planos, Sonhos e um desejo por vingança e por companhia. Uma companhia que fosse parecida com uma que ele teve muito tempo atrás.

Piscou os olhos rapidamente. Odiava quando coisas assim aconteciam.

-Sem problemas. – disse o homem, ainda sorrindo para o jovem – Precisa de mais alguma coisa?

-Ah... Sim... – Hana disse, e depois apontou para as geladeiras – Eu preciso comprar algo ali.

-Certo. – o homem seguiu em frente deixando Hana para trás. O garoto estava surpreso que o homem iria ajudá-lo, mas não questionou. Correu para se juntar ao homem.

-Do que você precisa? – perguntou, olhando para o garoto.

-Eu preciso de qualquer coisa para beber que não seja tão cara. – disse, com as mãos encostadas no vidro gelado da porta da geladeira, olhando cada produto com atenção.

-Eles tem um pequeno cartuxo de leite. – respondeu o homem. Hana fechou os olhos com nojo, afastou um pouco sua cabeça do vidro, a virou levemente de lado e para baixo, enquanto subia o ombro e mostrou a lingua. O homem não pode deixar de rir da careta que o garoto fez.

-Eu não gosto muito de leite puro... Só se tiver muito açucar...

-Você gosta de coisas doces pelo visto. – comentou sorrindo.

-Sim! Mas minha mãe não gosta que eu coma muito açucar. – disse – Mas é a única coisa que eu posso pagar.

-Tudo bem. Se afaste. – Hana fez isso e o homem pegou o pequeno cartuxo de leite e entregou ao garoto, que correu ao caixa para pagar por suas coisas.

Hana não viu um sorriso maldoso aparecendo nos lábios do homem, que o seguiu até o caixa e para fora da loja.

-Mas me diga, por que você está andando sozinho pelas ruas de Tokio? – perguntou o homem, seguindo o garoto, que agora estava carregando as comprar.

-Voltando da escola. – respondeu.O homem abriu um sorriso com a resposta simples do garoto. Não podia deixar de sorri quando se tratava de uma criança com o um coração puro como o dele.

-Por que seus pais não... – mas sua fala foi interrompida por um miado. Hana também ouviu e parou no meio do caminho. Quando ouviram um segundo miado, ele conseguiu indentificar de onde o miado vinha. Hana correu até a lata de lixo de um beco escuro, tirou uma caixa que se encontrava no topo de tudo e a abriu, revelando um gatinho muito pequeno, provavelmente não passava de dois meses.

-Por que será que tem um gatinho aqui... ? – Hana se prguntou, examinando o gatinho, que agora na luz, ficava olhando ao seu redor.

-Alguém o abandonou, provavelmente. – respondou o homem, se aproximando de Hana e do gato.

Hana não respondeu. Ao invés disso, ele tirou de sua bolsa plástica o cartuxo de leite e ragou a parte de cima, formando uma combuca cheia de leite.

-Você vai dar o seu leite para o gato? – perguntou o homem surpreso. Era primeira vez que via alguém se dando o trabalho de ajudar um gato indefeso e que precisava de ajuda. Não... Ele Hana não foi o primeiro. O homem também já tinha feito aquilo.

-Claro! Ele precisa mais do leite que eu. Eu só comprei para enganar minha mãe. – respondeu, empurrando o leite para o gato, e abrindo um sorriso quando o viu tomando o leite – Além disso, eu não posso simplesmente deixá-lo aqui quando sei que ele está em dor e posso fazer algo.

-Mas só dar comida para ele não irá muito ajudá-lo. Em pouco tempo sozinho ele pode acabar morrendo.

-Eu sei. – disse triste – Mas não posso levá-lo comigo. Mamãe me mataria. - abriu um sorriso sem graça – A gente vai abrir um balneario, por isso não podemos ter animais. Foi isso que ela disse.

-E o que você vai fazer?

-Tem um lugar aqui perto que eles cuidam de animais e dão casas para eles. Acho que posso levá-lo até lá. E como ele ainda é filhote vão adotá-lo rápido.

O homem abriu um sorriso e se abaixou para observar o gatinho. Depois que o gato terminou, ele se aproximou de Hana e começou a pedir carinho. O garoto abriu um sorriso e o pegou no colo, logo se dirigindo para o tal lugar onde cuidariam do gatinho.

O homem o seguia. A verdade era que estava interessado no que Hana faria. O garoto era mais interessante do que tinha imaginado. E também queria saber mais sobre a vida dele. Saber sobre sua família, sobre seu pai e sobre sua vida escolar. Faria todas as perguntas logo depois de deixar o gato com os veterinarios.

-Você se importa se eu perguntar por que você tem tinta no cabelo? – perguntou curioso.

-Uns garotos da escola jogaram no meu cabelo. – respondeu – Eles disseram que agora eu podia me dizer um Asakura.

-Você é um Asakura? – por algum motivo, Hana achou que o homem não parecia tão surpreso como queria.

-Hai. Meu nome é Asakura Hana. – disse, ignorando o tom do homem – Todos implicam comigo por ser um Asakura e por um ser xamã.

-Ser xamã é difícil. Os humanos normais não conseguem entender.

-Você também é xamã? – perguntou surpreso.

-Sim. Mas continue Hana.

-Bem... Eu sempre me meto em confusão. Os alunos não gostam de mim. Eu não tenho muitos amigos. Ou nenhum amigo. Quando eles tentam fazer alguma coisa, eu fico zangado e acabo entrando numa briga. Mas na hora que a professora aparece eles colocam a culpa em mim. E é bem mais facíl colocar a culpa no xamã, que não se parece com a mãe e não tem um pai.

-Mas isso não é justo. – diz o homem. Ele sabia como o garoto se sentia. Muitas vezes também tinha sido excluido por ser diferente. Por isso ele odiava humanos normais. A verdade era que ouvindo isso ele pode se identificar com o pequeno Hana, e queria fazer algo para ajudá-lo. Hana parecia uma versão dele quando criança, só que com cabelos amarelos.

-Não precisa me dizer isso. – disse bufando – Mas ela não me ouve. Então fazer o que?

-Você disse que não tem pai e não se parece com sua família? – perguntou, ignorando o que o garoto tinha dito.

-Sim... – respondeu, olhando para baixo e vendo o gatinho olhando para ele – Minha mãe tem cabelos rosas e não se parece nenhum um pouco comigo ou o resto da família. Mas ela foi casada nos Asakura. Mas o resto da minha família... Eu não pareço nenhum um pouco com eles. Minha família inteira tem cabelos escuros e eu não.

-E o seu pai? Ele morreu?

-Eu não tenho idéia. – respondeu, abrindo um sorriso sem graça e olhando para cima – Ninguém me diz nada sobre ele. Eu só sei o seu nome porque tive que implorar para minha avó. Eu também perguntei se ele tinha cabelos como os meus, e ela disse que não. Eu só sei que ele não mora no balneario.

-E as crianças implicam com isso também imagino. – comentou.

-É ali. – acenou com a cabeça e ambos foram na direção do veterinário. O homem abriu a porta e fez deu espaço para o garoto entrar. Depois o seguiu. O veterinário atendeu os dois e levou o gatinho para dentro, para poder examiná-lo. Depois de garantir que estava tudo bem com o gato, o homem e Hana foram embora.

-Então, as crianças implicam com você por causa disso? – perguntou novamente.

-Sim. – respondeu olhando para baixo.

-Deve ser difícil.

-E é. – respondeu. Hana então retirou seu Mero Pan da sacola e começou a comer. Mas seus olhos não estavam mais alegres e brincalhões como antes. – Eles... – retirou o Mero pan da boca – Eles vivem dizendo que sou adotado. Ou que não pertenço a minha família. Que minha mãe me achou no lixo ou que meus verdadeiros pais fugiram de casa e me deixaram com a minha mãe de agora.

-Mas e as mães das crianças? Elas não fazem nada para impedir?– perguntou o homem curioso.

-Impedir? – Hana sentiu vontade de rir. Ele deu uma outra mordida em seu Mero Pan – não. – disse com a boca cheia – Quando teve uma reunião entre os pais da escola, todos ficaram surpresos quando viram minha mãe.

-O cabelo rosa?

-Não. Era algo sobre ela ser muito nova. Ela chegou em casa e começou a falar com o tio Ryu como era um absurdo o que falaram sobre ela ser muito nova para ser minha mãe. Foi algo assim. – disse, dando outra mordida no Mero Pan – Eu não estava prestando muita atenção. Com ela fora eu pude comer doces antes da hora de dormir e assistir TV ao mesmo tempo. – sorriu feliz quando se lembrou de como tinha sido ótimo ficar sentando em frente da TV até tarde e comendo diferentes doces. – Mas ela ficava repetindo tantas vezes sobre o que aconteceu que dava para saber isso.

-Por causa da idade?

-Ela tem 19 anos. – respondeu – As mães ficavam conversando entre elas mesmas, sobre como ela me teve jovem. E depois quando descobriram sobre meu pai elas começaram a achar que talvez meu pai e minha mãe nunca se casaram e eu fui algum tipo de erro. – Hana olhou tristemente para o chão – E depois descobriram que eu sou xamã e isso foi a gota que fez o copo derramar. Elas então não queriam que os filhos se aproximassem de mim. E até hoje eu ainda as ouço cochichando sobre mim quando eu passo por elas.

-E isso não irrita a sua mãe?

-Irritar? Ela não liga muito para essas coisas. Mas ela fica chateada comigo quando eu faço algo que ela acha errado. – fez uma careta quando se lembra dos diferentes castigos – Ela é muito cruel.

O homem riu.

-É sério! – disse olhando para os homens – Ela é muito cruel! Muito malvada! Ela me da muito medo.

-Sim, a sua mãe de verdade realmente pode ser assustadora. – disse para si mesmo.

-Disse algo? – perguntou olhando para o homem.

-Nada. – respondeu sorrindo – Por favor, continue.

-As vezes quando ela está me dando bronca, ela sempre diz a mesma coisa – respirou fundo antes de fazer uma voz feminina – "Você não é um garoto normal, Hana. Você é um xamã! Você é muito preguiçoso, tem que ser mais sério! Que tipo de adulto você vai se tornar se continuar assim? O que o seu pai acharia se soubesse da maneira que você é? Eu tenho certeza que ele ficaria muito desapontado."

-Ela deve dizer a mesma coisa varias vezes para você já saber tudo.

-Sim.

-Você se preocupa com o que seu pai pensa?

-hum... Quando eu era criança eu queria saber tudo sobre ele. – respondeu, mordendo o último pedaço de Mero Pan – Mas hoje em dia nem tanto. Eu quase nunca penso nele. Mas me deixa triste quando ela diz essas coisas. Eu me pergunto a mesma coisa... E... Pela maneira que ela fala parece que...

-Eu tenho certeza que seu pai não é esse tipo de homem. – interrompeu.

-Como pode ter certeza? – perguntou olhando para o homem.

-Confie em mim. – respondeu sorrindo. E depois olhou para frente – Parece que chegamos na sua casa.

-Ah... – olhou para frente e viu o futuro Balneario Funbari. – Verdade... – e olhou para baixo triste.

-Algo errado, pequeno Hana? – perguntou, se abaixando para poder ficar da altura do garoto.

-É que... Obrigado por me acompanhar.

-Você está agindo como se fosse um adeus. – disse o homem estranhando.

-E não é? – perguntou surpreso.

-Lógico que não. – o homem sorriu – Em breve nos encontraremos de novo, e teremos muitas coisas para conversar.

-E você irá me contar sobre você também... né? Né?- perguntou o garoto sorrindo.

-Claro. Iremos passar muito tempo juntos. Somos amigos. – e com aquelas duas palavras, os olhos do garoto loiro brilharam de alegria. Era seu primeiro amigo. O sorriso que tomou os labios do garoto fizeram o homem sentir um calor dentro de si. Não importava o que, era bom ver um garoto de coração tão puro quanto o dele sorrindo.

-Certo! E... Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou curioso.

-Meu nome é Hao.

**Sakura, Capitulo 04****: Hana, terminado.**

Desculpa pela demora. Tive muitas coisas que atrasaram esse capitulo. Na verdade, esse e o proximo capitulo eram para ser um só. Mas como fazia dois meses que eu não atualizava, e eu só estava nessa parte (que era o inicio) decidi dividir e ficar com essa metade.

AVISO: Eu só começo a escrever um capitulo quando eu receber três reviews positivos!

Respondendo reviews:

**Mafe Ly****:** Obrigada! Eu adoro ouvir isso. XD Espero que tenha gostado desse mini capitulo que saiu diferente do que imaginava. uu Por favor, mande outro review!

**Suprema Omnyoji no Kami sama Isah:** Isah, seu nick é cumprido. Eu sei que fiz uma Tamao malvada, mas... Faze-la má é bem mais divertido do que fazer ela malvada. Quem disse que meu FUTURO noivo é seu sobrinho? uu E não irei te dar spoilers. Daqui a pouco escrevo aquela fic que você pediu. Claro que você tem que amar YohXAnna. Uu YohXAnna é o melhor casal do universo! YOHXANNA 4 EVER!! DDDDDDDDD Eu? Fazer algo com o Hana? Por que acha isso? Eu NUNCA faria algo de ruim com o Hana-chan! Juro! E... Por favor, troque o Salame por outra coisa. Odeio salama. XD Em geral, obrigada pelo review.

PS: Obrigada por me avisar dos erros. Tentei melhorar nesse mas eu não tenho mais correção.

**Artemys Ichihara****:** As coisas para a Tamao só vão ficar pior no proximo capitul. XD Tadinha? Sinceramente, ela merece por tratar meu Hana de forma tão cruel. Mas calma, eu não irei pegar tão pesado com ela. Você ficou muito tempo sentada esperado, não? XD Desculpa a demora.

**Lawliet-chan:** Obrigada por me avisar dos erros. Na verdade, naquele capitulo eu estava concertando aquela parte quando o word deu um erro. E, eu preguiçosa do jeito que sou, apenas apertei crtl+z e deixei daquela maneira mesmo, sem checar. Tive outros erros de português e obrigada por me avisar. Mesmo não lendo esse review, ainda agradeço.


	5. Cap 5: Consequêcias e um Adeus

_**S**__**akura**_

**Capitulo 05: Consequência e ****um Adeus**

-Cadê ele? – perguntou uma mulher de cabelos rosas preopcuapda – Ele está mais de uma hora atrasado!

-Calma Tamao-san... – disse o homem inglês – Eu tenho certeza que Hana-chan tem um bom motivo para estar atrasado.

-Não me interessa o motivo dele! Assim que ele chjegar ele vai ter que ir direto para o banho e depois eu... Eu terei... que contar a verdade. – Tamao olhou para baixo, triste.

-A verdade que não devia ser um segredo. – disse Ren, olhando para Ryu e Tamao com um olhar feio.

-Ren, eu e você não temos nenhum direito de falar tais coisas. Nós também mentimos para Hana-chan. – disse o ainu.

-Nós?! – gritou o chinês – Quando eu perdi contacto com aquele garoto ele tinha um ano e alguns mesmes! COMO eu poderia ter mentindo para um bebê?

-Calma gente! – disse Lyserg se levantando. – Temos que nos acalmar.

-Lyserg está certo. – concordou Chocolove, estranhamente sério – Hana precisará de ajuda em aceitar a notícia, e não poderemos ajudá-los se perdemos a calma.

A sala entrou em silêncio novamente. Os guerreiros tinham chegado no dia anterior, e desde então estavam discutindo como seria a melhor maneira de contar a verdade para Hana. O plano de Tamao era contar essa noite, depois do treino do garoto, assim ele teria tempo para pensar mais a respeito durante o banho, e no jantar iria perguntar mais coisas sobre os seus pais. Com Yoh e Anna chegando três dias depois, daria tempo o suficiente para o pequeno xamã aceitar as notícias e depois aceitar seus pais sem problemas.

Mas Hana estava atrasado. Quando Horo-Horo descobriu que Hana andava sozinho para a escola e de volta para o balneario ele ficou furioso. Não que os outros não tivessem ficado, mas Horo-Horo era o mais proximo do garoto. Foi uma surpresa para todos quando Ren concordou e defendeu o ainu durante a discussão contra a maneira que Tamao tratava o garoto. Chocolove e Lyserg tinham acabado de acordar quando ouviram a discussão. Ambos estavam cansados por causa do fuso horário.

Com o atraso de Hana o plano teria que ser modificado. Tamao teria que contar a verdade durante o jantar. Era tarde, e o jantar já estava quase pronto. Isso não mudava muito o plano, só dava menos tempo para Hana pensar a respeito.

O silêncio foi quebrado com um barulho vindo da entrada. Todos correram para entrada e viram pequeno Hana tendo dificuldades em retirar seus tenis sem desamarrar o laço que tinha sido amarrado muito forte por sua mãe que reclamou que ele tinha amarrado muito fraco.

-Hana, o que você está fazendo? – perguntou Tamao irritada.

Hana olhou para Tamao e abriu um sorriso sem graça, tentando esconder o medo. Ele estava tentando ser o mais silencioso possivel para não chamar a atenção de sua mãe, mas pelo visto não conseguiu.

-Tentando tirar meu sapato... Mas está difícil. – disse puxando o sapato com força.

-Isso é porque é um tenis, Hana. – disse Tamao mais irritada – Você não tira como se fosse uma sandalia de madeira ou chinelo! Você amarra forte para que não saia tão facilmente e na hora de tirar você desamarra!

-Hã?! – perguntou surpreso – Mas isso significa que eu terei que amarrá-lo de novo quando for usá-lo novamente!

-Exato.

-Mas isso dá muito trabalho! – reclamou Hana. Os guerreiros não puderam deixar de rir. O garoto resmungando parecia o Yoh resmungando de algo que Anna pediu para fazer que dava trabalho. A única diferença que a maneira que ele reclamava lembrava bastante a Anna também

-Não é tanto trabalho assim... – murmurou Tamao, e depois notou a tinta no cabelo do menino – Hana!

-O que eu fiz? – perguntou assutado.

-Qual é o significado dessa tinta rosa no seu cabelo?

Hana arregalou seus olhos. Ele tinha completamente esquecido da tinta rosa que os garotos tinham colocado no seu cabelo. Ele não gostava de mentir. Na verdade, achava uma perda de tempo. Além de ficar com a consciência pesada, ele tinha que se dar o trabalho de depois inventar mais mentiras para cobrir a primeira. Não que ele não pudesse fazer tudo aquilo. Ele era um garoto esperto e podia inventar desculpas sobre qualquer coisa. Ele só não gostava. E fora que o fazia se sentir fraco. Ele não gostava de se sentir fraco. Hana ao invés de se dar o trabalho de ficar mentindo, ele prefere contar a verdade e depois tentar arrumar uma maneira de fugir do castigo. Era bem mais facíl.

Mas só porque Hana não gosta de mentir ou tenta fugir dos castigo isso não significa que ele tenha bastante medo de contar para sua mãe quando ele se meteu em encrenca na escola.

-Eu... Eu... – começou nervoso. Sua mãe geralmente não acreditava nele quando ele dizia que seus colegas da escola tinham feito algo assim com ele. Não importava o que. Mas ela acreditava na parte de que ele respondia aos garotos. As vezes nem era um empurro que nem foi hoje, porque hoje eles tinham passado do limite e já iam começar a usar força bruta, mas geralmente era só uma resposta com palavras que os deixava irritados.

-Eu nem quero saber. – disse se virando. – Apenas suba, faça seu dever de casa, tome banho e venha jantar.

Hana ficou olhando surpreso. Essa era uma das primeiras vezes que sua mãe tinha o deixado ir sem nenhum castigo. Parecia até um tipo de universo alternativo onde sua mãe era quase não tão cruel.

-S-Sério? – perguntou sem acreditar – Sem castigo? Sem nada?

-Mais tarde depois do jantar, quando você se acalmar, talvez a gente jogue outro jogo de detetive que eu te dei. – sugeriu Lyserg com um sorriso. Quando ele chegou na pousada notou que o garoto não tinha tantos brinquedos. Não era como se Tamao quisesse ser cruel com o pequeno. Não era isso. Ela adorava aquele menino, mesmo que ele não soubesse. Ela se lembrava de como Yoh foi criado, e ele não tinha brinquedos ou jogos, estava sempre treinando para o Shaman Fight. Tamao então decidiu criá-lo como Yoh for criado. Tamao também queria que Hana se tornasse uma pessoa mais séria, por isso tentava reforçar o treinamento e os estudos e diminuir os jogos.

Percebendo a falta de brinquedos e essas coisas de criança na vida do garoto, Lyserg decidiu comprar um presente para Hana. Um jogo de Detetive. Na noite passada os guerreiros e Ryu tinham jogado uma partida com Hana. Como Chocolove é cego, ele e Hana formaram um time, e para surpresa do inglês, Hana conseguiu ganhar todas as partidas facilmente. Ele era um garoto muito inteligente.

-Como assim "quando eu me acalmar" ? – perguntou curioso.

Horo-Horo deu um atrás da cabeça de Lyserg. Como o mais inteligente de todos os guerreiros, ele era a última pessoa que eles esperavam cometer um erro desses.

-Não é nada Hana! – comentou rindo sem graça, tentando disfarçar o que o outro xamã tinha dito.

Prefirindo ignorar tudo, Hana apernas retirou os sapatos e seguiu as ordens de sua mãe.

-Jogar um jogo depois do jantar? Você realmente acha que vai ser possivel? – perguntou Chocolove.

-Não.

Hana subiu as escadas e logo chegou em seu quarto. Tirou sua mochila, pegou seu caderno de japonês e um lapís. O dever seria facíl. A professora só queria que eles treinassem a escrita. Hana era bom nisso. Ele já sabia os dois primeiros alfabetos. O único problema era que, como era preguiçoso demais, sua letra era um pouco difícil de ler. Mas hoje ele podia passar mais tempo se preocupando com sua letra, afinal, a única coisa que precisa escrever são três frases. Uma de algo que você não gosta, uma algo de que você gosta, e a última de algo que você tem medo. Seria facíl.

Depois de separar o material jogou sua mochila num canto do quarto. Depois ele iria colocar no lugar.

-Falando nisso... – Deu uma olhada e abriu um sorriso sem graça. Ele não era muito bagunceiro, na verdade, para um garotinho de seis anos ele era bem organizado. Mas a verdade era que as vezes ele tinha preguiça de arrumar as coisas. Como por exemplo o seu futon, que nunca foi arrumado nas últimas duas semanas. Ou os desenhos que tinha feito. Estes estavam no chão, perto da janela, junto com seus lapís de cor.

-Acho que posso dar uma arrumadinha nisso antes de fazer o dever de casa... mamãe nem vai saber que estou enrolando... Além disso se ela ver a bagunça vai me matar. – e fez uma careta.

Começou a catar seus desenhos. A maioria eram desenhos de flores de sakura. Um sorriso apareceu nos labios do garoto. Ele realmente adorava Sakura. Talvez fosse um pouco estranho para um garoto gostar tanto de uma flor cor de rosa, mas desde pequeno ele gostava de ficar assistindo as petalas caindo. Era tudo tão colorido. E caiam tantas flores que parecia que estava nevando petalas! E sempre se divertiu muito desenhando as árvores. Ele adora usar diferentes cores no desenho, e quando se desenha uma arvore sakura, você precisa usar muitas cores.

-Acho que já descobri minha primeira frase... – disse, ainda pegando seus desenhos. Ia colocá-los na gaveta junto com os lápis coloridos, mas seus pequenos braços não conseguiam segurar tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo, e acabou deixando tudo caindo. Fez uma cara de aborrecimento, e começou a recolher tudo de novo. Enquanto fazia isso, notou um de seus desenhos menos preferidos.

Era um desenho em que ele só tinha usado cinza, roxo escuro, verde escuro preto, amarelo e brando. Ele tinha desenhado uma tempestade com raios e trovões. Hana não conseguia se lembrar quando ou porque tinha feito aquele desenho. Mas era uma outra idéia para uma das frases. Ele tem medo de trovões e raios.

Sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar com o simples pensamento de uma tempestade. Desde pequeno ele tinha medo de tempestades. Ele geralmente se trancava nos armarios e ficava chorando, com suas mãos segurando seus ouvidos com tanta força que as unhas chegavam a machucá-lo, levava os joelhos para perto do corpo e afundava a cabeça neles. Era assim que ele passava as tempestades.

Em seu futon ele achou alguns de seus pertences preferidos. O primeiro era um amuleto de boa sorte da tribo ainu que seu tio Boro-Boro e tia Pirika tinham feito e dado para ele no dia de seu nascimento. Hana sempre levava o amuleto a qualquer lugar, menos hoje, que estava atrasado para escola e por isso esqueceu de pegá-lo.

-Deve ter sido por isso que dei tanto azar hoje... – pensou, enquanto colocava o amuleto de volta em seu lugar, uma pequena caixa perto de uns CDs antigos de Bob e Ringo que tinha achado no porão alguns meses atrás.

Depois achou o seu livro preferido. O livro sobre os guerreiros. Tio Boro-Boro tinha tirado esse livro do porão da pousada. Por algum motivo sua mão não queria que Hana soubesse da existencia desse livro. Então o lugar onde Hana guardava o livro era o seu armario, o unico lugar do quarto onde sua mãe não olhava. Ela dizia que se recusava a abrir o armario por causa da bagunça que Hana deixava. Pouco ela sabia que a bagunça na verdade não era bagunça, e sim uma maneira de esconder o livro dos guerreiros.

Achou seu quadro com o simbolo Tao no chão. Ele tinha tirado do lugar onde estava pendurado antes para colocar em outro lugar. Deixou o quadro perto do de sua escrivaninha, já que tio Ren tinha dito que iria ajudá-lo a achar um lugar melhor para colocá-lo.

Ele também achou uma babá eletronica em seu futon. Tio Boro-Boro, Tio Chocolove e Tio Lyserg tiverama idéia de brincar com as babás eletronicas como se fossem radios. Na verdade a idéia era do Boro-Boro, e depois Lyserg e Chocolove decidiram se juntar. Ficaram até meia-noite brincando uma versão de pique-esconde que tinham inventado. Tio Ren ficava ajudando Hana a achar lugares dificil para se esconder.

Também tinham dois outros objetos no funton de Hana. Era um lenço vermelho e um par de head-fone laranja. Hana não sabia a quem pertencia ou o porque estavam no porão, mas ele gostava. O lenço vermelho tinha um cheiro bom, um cheiro que Hana gostava, que o dava conforto, um cheiro fraco por causa dos anos que passou no porão cheio de poeira, porem familhar, mas que Hana não reconhecia. Muitas vezes na hora de dormir Hana agarrava o lenço e acabava se enrolando nele. Os head-fones Hana gostava de usar para ouvir os CDs que tinha achado no porão, ou simplesmente usava quando sua mãe ou tio Ryu não estavam em casa. Ele também gostava de ficar segurando os head-fones e ficar investigando os detalhes. As vezes ele usava os head-fones quando estava tendo uma tempestade enquanto ficava segurando o lenço vermelho. Por algum motivo fazia com que ele se sentisse melhor.

-O quarto está arrumado... – disse olhando em volta – Demo... Eu ainda não tenho a terceira frase.

Voltou a dar uma olhada no quarto quando viu um espelho. Sua mãe tinha colocado aquele espelho ali por um tempo, até ela achar o quarto em que ela queria colocá-lo. Seus olhos ficaram tristes quando se olhou no espelho. Ele realmente não se parecia com ninguém da família Asakura.

Sempre tinha esperanças que talvez seu pai fosse loiro como ele, mas não era. Ele era o único loiro da família. E por algum motivo ele não se parecia com ninguém. Talvez se parecesse com seu pai, mas agora pensando melhor a respeito, não faria muita diferença, ele estava morto ou o tinha abandonado. Por causa disso sempre implicaram com ele. Diziam que sua mãe o achou na lata de lixo. Que seus verdadeiros pais não o queriam e por isso o abandonaram. E tudo isso por causa da cor de seu cabelo!

-Já sei... – disse Hana, olhando para si mesmo no espelho – Minha última frase será "Eu odeio cabelos loiros."... – e com isso abriu um sorriso e foi para o osen tomar seu banho.

No andar de baixo os guerreiros, Ryu e Tamao estavam sentados na cozinha, conversando. Precisavam discutir sobre como iriam contar a verdade para Hana. Cada detalhe era importante.

-Então nós iremos contá-lo com calma durante o jantar. – disse Chocolove, depois de terem finalmente decidido como iriam fazer – Agora precisamos saber como contar a para o Yoh e para a Anna.

-Duvido que o Hana irá aceitar a notícia facilmente. – comentou Horokeu – Ele provavelmente ainda estará irritado quando os dois voltarem, e irá rejeitá-los.

-Então precisamos contá-los a verdade antes deles verem Hana. – conclui Lyserg – Assim eles não ficaram surpresos quando o acharem... Ainda estaram tristes, mas não surpresos.

-Voltar depois de seis anos de batalha e serem recebidos pelo filho os rejeitando. – disse Ren – Aposto que isso não estavá na visão deles no dia em que tiveram Hana.

-Você os viu, não viu Ren? – perguntou Lyserg curioso – Como eles estavam?

-Primeiro, quem eu vi foi o Yoh no inferno. – começou Ren – Ele disse que tinha tido uma batalha com o Hao e acabou morrendo por falta de força, porem saiu vitorioso.

-Mas ele está bem, certo? – perguntou Tamao, falando finalmente depois de muito tempo – Ele voltou a viver, não voltou?

-Sim. – respondeu Ren. Ele notou que o rosto de Tamao não demonstrava nem felicidade ou alivio. Na verdade, tinha até um pouco de tristesa. Ren sabia o porquê. Tamao tinha criado Hana, e provavelmente o considerava seu filho. Fora que a jovem sempre tinha esperanças dos dois não voltarem, assim não precisaria ter que contar Hana a verdade. Mesmo agora, com poucos dias de distancia, ela ainda tinha esperanças. Tinha, não tem mais. Não depois da confirmação do Ren.

-Ele... Também não tinha idéia de quanto tempo tinha passado. Passou muito tempo em nada mais do que lutas... Ele achava que só tinham passado 2 anos no maximo.

-Deve ter sido um choque quando descobriu que tinham se passado seis anos. – Horo suspirou, imaginando o amigo quando descobriu que ficou tanto tempo longe de seu filho. Não era justo. Yoh ama Hana com todo o coração, e desde antes do menino nascer o xamã já sonhava com diferentes coisas que queria fazer com o filho. Não era just que ele teve que perder seis anos da vida do garoto.

-E foi. – respondeu – Ele começou a chorar.

-Ele... Chorou? – perguntou Ryu surpreso. Desde que conheceu seu patrão ele só o viu chorar uma vez: Quando estava com raiva do Hao por ter matado os X-Laws. Nem quando descobriu que era a outra metade do Hao ou que sua família não tinha fé nele ele chorou.

-Claro que sim. Estamos falando do filho dele. – respondeu Horo-Horo um pouco irritado – Esqueceu como ele ficava cada vez que o via sorrir?

-Claro que não... Senhor Yoh era um ótimo pai. – disse Tamao, sorrindo enquanto se lembrava das varias vezes que via Yoh e Hana juntos.

-Ele continuará sendo um ótimo pai. E por mais incrivel que pareça aquela mandona irritadinha também foi e será uma ótima mãe. – Horo-Horo estava ficando cada vez mais irritado. A situação era difícil e ele sabia que quando Yoh e Anna chegassem eles iria ficazr pior.

-Difícil será convencer o patrãozinho disso. – Ryu olhou para baixo – Ele é um bom garto, mas tem um temperamento muito forte... E com certeza não vai gostar de saber o que a Tamao não é a mãe dele e que o pai dele está vivo.

-Não, ele não vai, mas ele tem que saber. – disse Lyserg – E o quanto mais cedo contarmos, mais tempo ele tem de se acostumar com a idéia, e menos problemas teremos quando Yoh e Anna chegarem.

-Em quanto será isso? – perguntou Chocolove curioso.

-Segundo a minha leitura Yoh-sama e Anna-sama estão à três dias andando daqui.

-Isso sem contar horas de sono, descanso, comer, beber, banheiro...

-Você realmente acha que eles estão usando o banheiro baka ainu? – interrompeu Ren.

-Eu espero que sim. – disse o homem – E acho mais educado falar banheiro do quie falar o que eles realmente estão fazendo... – com isso virou o rosto para o lado contrario do chinês – Fora que ainda tem o fato de que eles acabaram de sair de uma batalha. Ou seja, eles devem ir mais devagar, né?

-Isso! – disse Ryu alefre – Isso nos dá ainda mais tempo para fazer com que o patrãozinho se acostume com a idéia!

-Vamos só esperar que Hana não receba a notícia muito ruim.

-Aonde em Tokio vocês dois estão indo? – perguntou o jovem olhando para o casal pelo espelho retrovisor de seu carro caro que os pais tinham comprado para comemorar sua formatura e ida para a faculdade.

-Funbari. – respondeu o homem abrindo um sorriso. Ele tinha cabelos longos castanhos, olhos pretos e bondosos e usava roupas amassadas, um casaco marrom claro, muito sujo. Sua mochila usada como bolsa era da mesma cor.

-Ah... Funbari... Vão abrir uma pousada lá, sabia? Balneario Funbari... A data ainda não está certa, mas tem comercial na TV falando disso toda a hora. – comentou o jovem, agora com os olhos na estrada.

-Balneario Funbari? – perguntou a mulher curiosa. Ela era uma jovem muito bonita, não podia ter mais de 21 anos. Usava um vestido preto, longo, e uma capa da mesma cor. Ambos molhados por causa da chuva que tinha tido na cidade de onde vinha. Seus cabelos eram longos e loiros, e seus olhos pretos.

-Sim. Você vê cormeciais toda a hora tocando uma música bem legal... – respondeu o homem – É para lá que vão? Ainda não abriu.

-Nós somos donos. – respondeu o homem sorrindo – Moravamos lá e estamos voltando para casa.

-Os donos? – abaixou seus óculos escuros e olhou para o casal surpreso – Mas achei que os donos...

-Nós tivemos que deixar nossa casa e nossa família para resolver uns problemas. – respondeu o homem, agora sério, mas depois abriu um sorriso – Mas agora que está tudo certo, podemos finalmente voltar para casa.

-Que tipo de problemas?

-Muito pessoais. – respondeu a mulher rapidamente – Você não iria entender.

-Certo, certo. Não vou mais perguntar a respeito dos problemas... – colocou os óculos no lugar – Vocês são casados ou alguma coisa assim?

Com essa pergunta a mulher sorriu pela primeira vez.

-Sim. E nós temos um filho...

-Quantos anos?

O sorriso dela desapareceu e olhou para seu marido tristemente, depois olhou para baixo.

-Ele tem seis anos. – respondeu o homem – Foi muito difícil ter que deixá-lo... Estamos tão ansiosos para poder vê-lo.

-Eu te entendo... Eu tenho um irmão mais novo, mesma idade. – respondeu – Ele é meio irritante e entra em muitas brigas na escola, mas mesmo assim sinto falta do garoto.

-Que tipo de brigas ele entra? – perguntou o homem curioso.

-Bem... O que ele diz para o professor é diferente do que ele faz, se é que me entende. Ele diz para os nossos pais, para mim e para professora que esse garoto, Hana, implica com ele, mas não é bem assim.

Ao mencionar do nome, o casal arregalou os olhos.

-H-Hana? – perguntou a mulher.

-É... Daquela família de magos, a família Asakura. O garoto tem cabelo loiro. – disse isso enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo. Isso fez com que a mulher segurasse a mão do homem com força enquanto prendia a respiração, e o homem fez o mesmo, engolindo em seco. Era a primeira vez que Yoh e Anna ouviam notícias dos seu filho desde eles foram atrás de Hao – Eu por muito tempo acreditei no meu irmãozinho. Você sabe como é, quem você acredita? Um garoto normal ou um garoto parte de uma família estranha, que fala sozinho, não tem amigos e..

-Ele não tem amigos? - perguntou Yoh, seus olhos mostrando a tristesa que estava sentindo quando soube de tal coisa. Ele teve uma infancia solitaria, e a última coisa que queria era que seu querido filho passasse pela mesma coisa.

-Sim. A criança é um pouco estranha. Muitos problemas, difícil de falar todos. E além de tudo tem um temperamento forte. – o jovem não notou que Anna estava prestes a retirar o seu 1080. Como ela ousa dizer que seu filho era problematico? Se não fosse por Yoh, que a segurou no instante, o homem já estava morto. Yoh sabia que o 1080 da Anna tinha mais utilidade do que comandar Zenki e Goki. Era também uma ótima maneira de estrangular uma pessoa. E por mais que também estivesse furioso pelo homem ter falado tão mal de seu filho, por enquanto ele era a única maneira de ouvir algum tipo de notícia sobre Hana e a maneira mais rapido de chegar até ele.

-Segure sua raiva até o final... – disse Yoh no ouvido dela, a acalmando.

-De qualquer maneira, meu irmão dizia que era esse menino, Hana... Nome estranho não? – dessa vez Yoh que teve que se segurar. Ele tinha escolhido o nome de Hana com cuidado e carinho, para que, não importa o que acontecer, Hana sempre teria uma parte dele e da Anna junto dele por toda a eternidade. – Ele dizia que era Hana que implicava e começava as brigas. Mas um dia meus pais pediram para que eu fosse buscar o meu irmão na escola, e eu vi o contrario.

-Como assim o contrario? – perguntou Anna, uma mistura de profunda tristesa, curiosidade e raiva em sua voz.

-O meu irmão e os amigos dele que implicam com o garoto. Enquanto o menino estava andando para ir para casa, eles o puxaram pelo cabelo, assim o garoto os olhava e começavam a falar mal dele e da família. – disse o jovem. Nesse momento Yoh estava se segurando lágrimas. Ele se culpava por isso. Sempre pensou que iria ter certeza que seu filho teria uma vida boa, que teria amigos, e que jamais teria que passar pela mesma coisa que ele e Anna passaram. Se ele estivesse lá enquanto Hana crescia, talvez nada disso teria acontecido com ele. Era sua culpa. – O garoto não parecia se abalar muito. Ele tinha algumas lagrimas nos olhos por causa de quando puxaram o cabelo, mas fora isso nada. Ele até chegava a responder meu irmão, umas respostas muito espertas para um garotinho de seis anos. E isso só o deixava mais furioso. O meu irmão. – Anna abriu um sorriso satisfeito ao ouvir isso. Claro, no momento em que tinha ouvido sobre a maneira que seu pequeno Hana era tratado na escola sentiu vontade de abraçar Yoh bem forte e chorar e de matar cada uma das crianças que tratava seu filho de tal maneira. Mas saber que ele conseguia responder e manter a calma a deixava tão orgulhosa. – Ai meu irmão piora a situação para o garoto, deixando num ponto que ele não aguenta mais.

-C-como assim? – perguntou Yoh preocupado.

-Se meu irmão nota isso ele o agredi e o garoto agredi de volta. Ou então o garoto solta um grito. Ai eles começam a chorar quando a professora se aproxima, deixando o garoto de castigo. E lógico que ela não acredita no que o garoto conta. Quero dizer, são uns 4 contra 1. Quem ela vai acreditar?

Nesse momento Anna não podia agüentar.

-VOCÊ VIU TUDO ISSO NÃO FEZ NADA?! – gritou. Ela não podia acreditar no que tinha ouvido. Seu filho passava por isso, e mesmo pessoas sabendo que ele não era a pessoas que começava tudo, elas ainda não faziam nada!

-C-Calma! – disse o jovem – Eu dei uma bronca com o meu irmão, mas o garoto não é problema meu. Ele é problema da mãe dele ou sei lá que aquela mulher de cabelos rosas é. – e o silêncio voltou a reinar.

Anna então se ajeitou e repousou a cabeça no ombro de Yoh. Seus olhos ainda brilhavam de raiva. Não só pelas crianças que faziam isso com seu filho ou pelo o jovem a sua frente que nem o ajudou mas também pela Tamao e Ryu. Era obvio pelo jeito que as coisas estavam indo para seu filho que Tamao e Ryu não faziam absolutamente nada para parar essas crianças.

Como tivesse lido os pensamentos de Anna, Yoh beijou o topo da cabeça dela e disse:

-Não se preocupe... Quando chegarmos tudo ficará melhor.

Anna o olhou e sorriu cansada.

-Agora descanse. – disse, notou que o jovem estava muito ocupado com a música para ouvir o que estavam falando – Você não quer chegar em casa e acabar perdendo o tempo como mamãe do Hana porque estava cansada demais, né?

-Lógico que não! – disse como uma garotinha emburrada – Eu não vou perder tempo com ele por causa de coisas ridiculas como o sono... Eu nem estou cansada!

-Eu seil... – disse rindo, mas sabia que na verdade Anna estava muito cansada – Mas descanse um pouco, assim você tem certeza que não irá perder temppo.

-E você? – perguntou curiosa.

-Eu também vou. – respondeu – Mas você não gosta de dormir quando pedimos carona. Então eu preciso te fazer dormir.

-Bobo. – disse fechando os olhos. Yoh começou a acariciar os cabelos dela lentamente, assim ela poderia ficar mais relaxada – Eu não tenho vergonha... – soltou um bocejo.

-Nunca disse que você tinha. – sorriu.

-Você tem sorte que estou de bom humor porque daqui a pouco veremos Hana novamente... – soltou outro bocejo – Se não eu... eu... – e acabou dormindo.

-Eu sei... – disse e beijou novamente o topo da cabeça dela, logo depois retirando uma das varias fotos que tinha na sua bolsa. Essa era uma de suas preferidas. Eles estavam em Izumo. Enquanto sua mãe aproveitava uma sombra de uma árvore com o Hana, ele e Anna observavam tudo sentados no chão de madeira que tinha do lado de fora. Hana então engatinhou até os dois. Na época ele não podia andar ainda. Anna estendeu os braços e o pegou no colo. E Hana então retirou os head-fones de Yoh e colocou na boca, como sempre fazia. Enquanto o jovem ria da ação de seu filho, Keiko correu para dentro e pegou uma camera, tirando a foto sem que eles notassem. Saiu com Anna segurando Hana no colo com um doce sorriso, o menino com os head-fones de Yoh na boca, e Yoh rindo, enquanto passava os dedos pelo cabelo do menino.

"_Ele tem o cabelo da mãe."_ Pensou sorrindo. Ele sempre adorou o cabelo da Anna.

Mas esse não era p único motivo pelo qual ele adorava aquela foto. Não, aquela tinha sido a última foto em que eles tiraram juntos acreditando que tudo estava bem. Quando voltaram do fim de semana em Izumo, Hao apareceu.

"_Mas agora ele já foi embora... E posso finalmente dar para a Anna e o Hana uma vida feliz."_

Com isso em mente o garoto adormeceu. Só acordou com o jovem que dirigia o carro os acordou. Estavam numa parte mais afastada de Tokio.

-Aqui fica a colina Funbari. – disse o jovem quando os dois já estavam fora do carro – Segiam por ali e devem chegar rápido na pousada. Eu não posso levá-los até lá ou vou ficar atrasado. Desculpe.

-Não, tudo bem. – respondeu Yoh sorrindo – Levará apenas alguns minutos. A gente só ia chegar em três dias, ao invés disso chegamos hoje mesmo! Muito obrigado.

O jovem sorriu.

-Sim, muito obrigada... – então ela se aproximou do jovem e lhe deu uma das mais doloras lendarias esquerdas que Yoh já tinha visto. Ele sabia o porque ela fez isso, e sabia que também queria ter feito a mesma coisa por não ter ajudado o seu filho na hora que o garoto precisava, mas mesmo assim não pode deixar de sentir pena do jovem ao ouvir o barulho do encontro da mão esquerda de Anna e a bochecha do jovem. – Isso é por ter falado tão mal do meu filho.

E com isso começaram a caminhar em direção ao Balneario Funbari, onde a pessoa mais importante da vida deles estava.

Hana estava mergulhado nas águas termais. Tudo de seu nariz para baixo estava embaixo da água. Ele juntava as mãos em formato de concha, depois as aprtava juntas, fazendo água quente cair para cima e depois voltar para as termas. Soltava risinhos embaixo da água, formando bolhas.

Quando terminou seu banho começou a nadar nas grandes termas, pois ainda era muito pequeno para poder encostar o pé no fundo.Quando chegou do outro lado, se afundou por inteiro, desceu até o chão das termas e deu um grande impulso para cima. Ele quase saiu da água por completo. Se segurou numa das pedras que cercava as águas e balançou a cabeça com força, fazendo água de seus cabelos cairem por todos os lados. Apoiou os pés na parede e subiu com dificuldade na beirada das pedras.

Assim que saiu correu e pegou uma toalha. Se enrolou nela e voltou a sacudir a cabeça. Se vestiu e correu para o quarto. Ele tinha que escrever as frases antes de ir jantar. Isso seria rápido.

Yoh e Anna estavam parados agora na frente do futuro balneario Funbari. Nenhum dos dois podiam segurar os sorrisos. A caminhada para a casa não tinha sido tão longa quanto esperavam. Talvez fosse o fato de que estavam descansados e que estavam acostumados a caminhar longas distancias. No caminho Yoh não parava de falar do que queria fazer com seu filho. Fazer coisas que nunca teve a oportunidade por causa que estava atrás de Hao. Anna ficava ouvindo tudo, sorrindo e concordando. Ela também falava de seus planos. Fazer uma festa de aniversário para todos os aniversários que eles perdaram, assistir videos e ver fotos do garoto, comer fora para comemorar, passear juntos, só os três... Eles já tinham uma lista com mais de 300 coisas que queriam fazer com Hana. Mas a primeira coisa na lista dos dois era implorar pelo perdão do menino.

Uqnaod chegaram lá tinham ficado um tanto surpresos. Tiveram que olhar em volta e ler a placa da casa antes de ter certeza que estavam no lugar certo. Era tudo tão diferente. Antes esta rua era deserta, mas agora ela estava cercada por prédios. Tudo fazia com que o Balneario parecesse tão pequeno. Quando finalmente se acostumaram com a aparencia nova do Inn, ambos sorriram. Parecia um sonho. Eles finalmente estavam a apenas metros de distancia de seu tesouro mais precioso.

-Finalmente... – disse Yoh, sorrindo enquanto segurava a mão de sua esposa com força.

-Como você acha que Hana-chan está depois de tantos anos? – perguntou Anna sorrindo e olhando para seu marido.

-Eu não quero advinhar... – disse o homem, e virando o rosto para a pousada – Eu quero descobrir nesse exato momento.

E com isso ambos seguiram em frente e abriram o portão que dava para dentro da area da casa.

Quando Hana terminou de escrever suas frases começou a guardar o material de volta na mochila. Seu cabelo bagunçado ainda estava molhado, e cobria seus olhos, deixando difícil de ver o que estava a sua frente. Ficou segurando a franja para o lado enquanto descia as escadas.

-Daqui a pouco ele deve estar descendo. – Hana ouviu sua mãe dizer do outro lado da porta. Ele colocou sua mão na maçaneta e abriu levemente a porta, mas parou ao ouvir o que sua mãe tinha dito depois – E ai contaremos a verdade.

-Verdade... ? – Hana repetiu para si mesmo em um sussurro. Ele deixou a porta uma pequena abertura na porta para poder ver o que estava acontecendo.

-O patrãozinho não vai gostar nenhum um pouco... – disse Ryu colocando o resto da comida na mesa do jantar.

-Sim, mas é preciso. – disse Lyserg – Ele precisa saber que você não é verdadeira mãe dele, quem são seus verdadeiros pais e porque eles o deixaram 6 anos atrás.

Hana deu alguns passos para trás. Ele podia sentir seu corpo começar a tremer. Ela não era sua mãe... Seus pais o tinham deixado... Então era verdade. As crianças estavam certas. Seus pais o tinham abandonado...

De repente algo veio em sua cabeça. Quando ele tinha quatro anos ele e sua suposta mãe foram até Izumo para visitar a sua família, a qual no momento ele nem tinha certeza se realmente era sua família. Ele se lembrava indo para o portão principal da casa, segurando a mão daquela mulher. Quando sua avó abriu o portão ela e sua suposta mãe ficaram conversando um tempo do lado de fora. Enquanto isso Hana ficava olhando ao redor. Ele quase nunca ia até Izumo, por isso não estava familhar com o lugar.

Agora Hana se lembrou o porque ele perguntou para sua avó naquele dia sobre seu pai. Duas mulheres estavam saindo de uma casa visinha e viram o menino. Ele se lembrava direitinho do que tinha ouvido.

_-Aquele garoto... Ele é um Asakura, não é_? _– perguntou a mulher mais alta, que usava jeans e uma blusa lilás._

_-Sim. – respondeu a outra – Ele não era aquele bebê que veio com um casal aqui alguns anos atrás_?

_-Sim... Yoh! Eu lembro dele! Estudei com ele por alguns anos antes de ser transferido para Tokio – comentou a primeira mulher abrindo um sorrindo – Ele teve um filho, deve ser aquele garoto. Agora olhando eles realmente são parecidos._

_-Mas... Aquela mulher não é loira. – disse a segunda – Você acha que é a mãe dele_?

_-Provavelmente não. – respondeu – Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas aquela certamente não é a mãe do garoto. Se fosse por que ele teria cabelos loiros_?

Elas não sabiam, mas Hana tinha ouvido a conversa. Foi a primeira vez que ele notou que tinha cabelos de cor diferente da sua mãe. Ele ficou se perguntando sobre seu pai pelo dia inteiro. Por isso ele resolveu perguntar para sua avó sobre o seu pai. Naquele dia ele descobriu o nome de seu pai. E depois o pequeno perguntou sobre a cor do cabelo do pai e sua avó respondeu castanho.

Ele não deixou aquilo te incomodar por muito tempo. Ele quase nunca pensava sobre seu pai. Mas agora... Agora ele sabia que seu pai o tinha abandonado. Não só o seu pai, mas sua mãe também. E as pessoas que ele mais amava no mundo tinham mentindo para ele. Aqueles a quem Hana achava que ele podia confiar tinham mentindo para ele durante sua vida inteira.

-Como você acha que Hana-chan vai reagir quando descobrir que você não é a mãe dele, Tamao? – perguntou Chocolove curioso. Ele infelizmente não ouviu barulho vindo do outro lado da porta. Hana tinha caido para trás e ficava olhando para porta sem acreditar. Por que eles continuavam repetindo? Uma vez já não era o bastante? Eles queria fazer com que o garoto tivesse certeza que seus pais o tinham abandonado?!

-O QUE?!

Todos se viraram quando ouviram um grito feminino vindo da porta. Todos arregalaram seus olhos e ficaram sem reação. Yoh e Anna estavam parados, encarndo todos seriamente.

Anna parecia que iria pular para cima da Tamao e esganá-la. Seus olhos queimavam com furia. Lágrimas caiam de seus olhos vermelhos e sua repiração não estava regular. Ela tinha que segurar para trás os soluços. Yoh estava tentando acalmar sua esposa e ao mesmo tempo tentar se segurar. Ele tinha que se manter forte pela Anna, mas era difícil quando ele também estava prestes a perder a cabeça. Seu filho, seu pequeno filho, não sabia a verdade sobre eles. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo e acreditava que uma outra mulher era sua mãe e que seu pai tinha morrido ou algo assim.

-S-senhora Anna... – disse Tamao surpresa. Ela estava sem reação. Agora o seu plano tinha sido arruinado. Como ela poderia dar tempo para Hana aceitar as notícias e depois receber os pais se os pais tinham chegado antes dele receber as notícias? – Eu... Eu posso... Posso explicar...

-Nós pegamos carona com a pior pessoa possivel para poder chegar mais cedo e ver o nosso filho depois de 6 ANOS e eu descubro que você, a pessoa com quem eu confiei o meu filho, mentiu para ele sobre quem eram os seus pais?! – Anna tinha se livrado de Yoh e caminhava até Tamao, com o dedo apontado para ela – Você tem idéia do que fez?

-Tamao, Ryu, por que vocês fizeram isso? – perguntou Yoh, que tinha uma expressão fria em seu rosto – Vocês sabiam que iamos voltar e vocês sabiam que eu JAMAIS iria querer que Hana-chan fosse passar pelo mesmo que eu. – Yoh se lembrava de quando descobriu que era gemêo de Hao. Ele se lembrava de como era horrivel descobrir que as pessoas que ele amava, as pessoas que ele chamava de família, tinham mentindo sobre algo tão importante assim.

-Patrão... Por favor entenda que... – Mas Ryu foi interrompido por um barulho vindo do outro lado da porta que dava para a escada. Eram barulhos de pequenos pés batendo nos degraus da escada.

-Ele está chegando... – disse Horo-Horo olhando para a porta.

-Não... – disse Yoh, prestando atenção no barulho. Logo depois ele correu na direção da porta, seguido por Anna – Ele está subindo.

-S-subindo? – repetiu Tamao sem acreditar. Ela olhou para porta e viu Yoh abrindo a porta, revelando a escada, e no topo desta estava as costas de um pequeno garoto loiro subindo as escadas com pressa. Logo em seguida todos os guerreiros e Anna seguiram o garoto, deixando Ryu e Tamao sozinhos na sala de jantar, olhando para a escada sem acreditar – Isso significa que ele ouviu tudo.

Hana correu o maximo que pode, seus olhos fechados e ignorando as vozes que o chamavam. Ele então se deparou com a porta de seu quarto. Olho na direção da escada e depois entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta com força. Depois trancou a porta e se sentou encostado nesta. Abraçou seus loelhos e afundou a cabeça nos braços, començando a chorar.

-Hana! Hana! Abra a porta, é tio Boro-Boro! – gritou a voz do ainu vindo do outro lado, acompanhado por batidas.

Hana apenas ignorou. Ele não queria ver nenhum deles. Nenhum dos homensque ele achava que eram seus amigos. Nem o casal que tinha chegado, o qual ele tinha descobrido que eram seus pais.

-Hana... Algo errado? – veio uma voz vindo da janela.

Hana olhou na direção da voz e abriu um pequeno sorriso ao ver Hao. Hao era o homem que o tinha ajudado e andado com ele até em casa. Os dois conversaram bastante e Hana nunca se sentiu tão confortavel com uma pessoa como ele se sentia com Hao.

-Hao... – sussurrou Hana. Logo depois mais batidas na porta foram ouvidas.

-Então eles finalmente te contaram. – disse Hao olhando para o garotinho com tristesa e pena – Pelo visto você não aceitou muito bem...

-Você sabia sobre isso? Como? – Hana perguntou num sussurro, lagrimas ainda caiam de seus olhos. Era uma cena muito triste. Um garoto tão pequeno e sofrendo tanto por causa do erro dos adultos. Uma criança tão inocente sendo forçada a pagar o preço de algo que os adultos decidiram.

-É uma longa história... Mas vamos dizer que eu também não sou tão querido pela sua família. Por isso nunca nos falamos, mesmo sendo tio e sobrinho. – os olhos do garoto se arregalaram – Pelo visto ainda não contaram isso.

-Eles não contaram nada. – mais batidas foram ouvidas – Eu ouvi enquanto estava descendo para o jantar.

-Pobre criança... Imagino que não queria ver o rosto desses traidores nunca mais, não é? – perguntou se abaixando, ficando da altura do menino, e logo depois oferencendo a mão para ele e sorrindo – Que tal você vir comigo? Assim nunca mais terá que vê-los...

O menino olhou para a porta e depois para a mão do homem a sua frente.

Yoh e Anna esperavam com angustia até seu filho abrisse a porta. E pensar que algumas horas atrás estavam todos felizes com o pensamento de que finalmente estariam reunidos com seu filho. Mas agora... Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que nem parecia realidade. Tamao tinha mentindo para Hana sobre quem ela era e enquanto todos estavam conversando a respeito o garoto acabou ouvindo. Parece que o garoto estava tão confuso quanto eles, e com tanta raiva quanto eles.

Era horrivel isso. Ver o filho sofrendo. Eles ainda nem viram o rosto do garoto. Só ouviram o barulho das escadas e viram suas costas. E agora podiam ouvir os soluços do garoto do outro lado da porta. Era horrivel ficar ali, preso do lado de fora enquanto o garoto sofria tanto, não podendo ajudá-lo. Mas quem podia culpá-lo? Quem não se trancaria no quarto depois de descobrir que sua mãe não era sua mãe e que agora ficaria vivendo com dois estranhos que supostamento o abandonaram?

No momento estavam todos do lado de fora. Horo-Horo, o que conhecia o Hana melhor, batia na porta e tentava fazer com que ele a abrisse. Os outros o cercavam e Yoh e Anna estavam um pouco mais afastados. Anna estava a beira das lagrimas enquanto ouvia os choros de seu filho. Yoh tentava segurar suas lagrimas. Ele queria ser forte para os dois. Ser forte para Anna e ser forte para Hana. Os dois bens mais preciosos de sua vida. Anna e Hana. Ele iria ser forte para os dois.

Pobre criança... Imagino que não queria ver o rosto desses traidores nunca mais, não é? – eles ouviram uma voz masculina e adulta vindo do quarto do garoto – Que tal você vir comigo? Assim nunca mais terá que vê-los...

Yoh e Anna ambos arregalaram os olhos ao ouvirem a voz. Eles conheciam aquela voz. Passaram seis anos perseguindo o dono daquela voz. Suas vidas tinham sido arruinadas pelo dono daquela voz. Da primeira vez eles achavam que tinham o eliminado, mas ele voltou ameaçando machucar o filho deles. E eles partiram atrás do dono daquela voz. E quando finalmente acharam que o tinham eliminado para sempre... Ele volta. E eles sabiam o que ele queria naquele momento.

-Não! – gritou Anna, empurrando todos para o lado e começando a bater com força na porta – Não! Hao! Pare! Não se atreva a fazer nada com ele! Hao! O deixe em paz! Por favor!

Anna estava chorando desesperadamente enquanto batia na porta com força.

-Hana... Por favor Hana-chan, me ouça. – disse Yoh, tentando parecer calmo – Eu sei como você está se sentindo... Mas por favor... Não vá, vamos falar sobre isso Hana-chan... Eu e sua mãe..

Mas então eles ouviram uma risada vindo do outro lado. Essa era a gota d'água. Yoh não iria permitir que Hao fizesse algo com seu querido filho.

-Se afaste Anna. – Yoh disse sério. Anna o olhou e depois se afastou. Yoh então começou a girar a maceta enquanto olhava pelo buraco da porta. Geralmente Yoh fazia aquilo com calma e conseguia terminar em alguns segundos, mas por causa da situação suas mãos tremiam e ele estava muito agitado. Demorou um tempo até ele terminar o trabalho e chutar a porta com um pouquinho de força.

Todos abriram a porta a tempo de ver um homem identico a Yoh segurando a mão de um garotinho loiro. Eles não podiam ver o rosto do garoto, já que este estava virado de costas para a porta. O homem estava com uma perna do lado de fora da janela e a outra do lado de dentro. Ele ajudou o pequeno garoto ficar no parapeito de fora da janela, o pegou no colo e depois olhou para as pessoas na porta, um sorriso malvado em seus lábios. Logo depois disso pulou para fora.

Todos seguriam na direção da janela, e quando olharam para baixo... Viram um grande nada.

**Sakura, Capitulo 05: Consequências e ****um Adeus, Terminado.**

Bem... O que comentar? Desculpa pela demora. " Eu sinto muito pelos erros de português e se o final estiver mal feito. Essa fic realmente me deixa muito triste, para falar a verdade. " Eu a quase deletei umas 4 vezes... Teve uma vez que eu realmente apertei deletar, mas depois cancelei. Eu realmente ainda penso em deletá-la. "

Novamente, 3 reviews ou não começo a escrever.

Daqui em diante a fic começará a ficar mais interessante. Proximo capitulo será contada no ponto de vista de algum dos personagens, então se querem ler, por favor, mandem reviews! D

Respondendo:

**Estrela Negra: **Obrigada! abraça forte Eu me sinto tão insegura com essa fic que ouvir algo assim me deixa muito feliz! começa a chorar Obrigada por elogiar meu Hana-chan. Ele apareceu poucas vezes, mas estou tentando fazer ele o menos OOC possivel. " Deixe outro review, por favor. TT

**Suprema Onmyouji no Kami Sama:** Sinceramente, é possivel você ter um nome mais cumprido? uu Esquece, não quero você me mostrando que é. XD Obrigada pelo elogio... TT Mesmo sabendo que você não gosta tanto do Hana-chan me deixa feliz que você está gostando e que sempre posso contar com você para ser honesta. Sim, Hao apareceu... E apareceu de novo. XD E desde quando meu Hana-chan é seu sobrinho? uu E manipular? Quem disse que é isso que tenho em mente? As coisas são bem mais complicadas. Não teve nenhum YohXAnna aqui, mas terá no proximo, prometo. pega o trator e te bate Isso por ter encomendado Nova Edição. Uu

**Artemys Ichihara:** Mas tenho certeza que você mudou de idéia agora, né? XD Demorei um bocado para esse capitulo porcaria. Uu Eu escrevi esse capitulo de noite. Eu ia postar ontem, mas estava cansada e não queria deixar apressado. Então terminei hoje a noite. Talvez ainda esteja um pouco ruim porque não consegui mostrar todas as emoções que queria. Eu tinha tudo na cabeça, mas na hora de escrever deu branco. XD E sim, Hao-sama está tramando algo com o meu Hana-chan, mas não irei contar. XD E a Tamao... Por você eu vou fazer as coisas para ela estarem BEM mais leves do que estariam. Então não precisa se preocupar. E obrigada! Vamos forçar esses malditos que não deixam reviews a responderem! RESPONDAM PORCARIA!! TTTT

15


	6. Cap 6: Pensamentos

_**S**__**akura**_

**Capitulo 06: Pensamentos **

_Ele não estava mais lá. Eles não estavam lá. Nem Hao e nem Hana. Hao fugiu e levou o meu filho com ele. Aquele maldito... Ele tirou proveito do momento e levou o meu filho para longe! Quem sabe o que ele pode fazer com ele? E se ele machucasse Hana-chan?E se ele... Não. Eu não vou permitir que aquele verme do Hao encoste um dedo no meu fio._

_-Maldito... – eu ouço Yoh do meu lado falando. Quando olho em sua direção vejo que ele está mais adiantado que eu. Yoh já estava indo para fora. Ele estava furioso. Aqueles que não estão acostumados ver Yoh com tanta raiva assim parece até algo que a imaginação criou depois de algumas garrafas de sake. Mas eu sei que quando se trata do nosso filho, do nosso Hana-chan, Yoh fará de tudo para ter certeza que ele estará bem. Até mesmo tirar uma vida._

_Eu o sigo, mas, para a nossa surpresa, os nossos amigos retardados se colocaram na nossa frente, impedindo a passagem._

_-O que vocês estão fazendo!? – grito, já liberando um pouco da minha raiva – Saiam do caminho AGORA ou terei que matá-los. – com isso pego o meu 1080. Eles podiam achar que não iria matar nossos amigos, mas estavam errados. Se eles ficarem no caminho quando se trata de Hana, eu não hesitarei em mandá-los para o inferno e ter certeza que de lá nunca irão sair!_

_-Não podemos. – disse Horobaka. Aquele imbecil... De todos as pessoas neste quarto ele deve ser a com o menor QI! Não, do mundo! Ele só perde do Hao. _

_-Horo-Horo saia da frente neste instante. – Yoh estava usando um tom tão frio que muitos poderiam pensar que a pessoa do meu lado era Hao. Até o baka ainu ficou surpreso por um instante, mas não se moveu._

_-Eu não posso Yoh. Sinto muito._

_-Seu imbecil... – digo. Ele não entende a situação? Não entende que meu filho acabou de ser sequestrado pelo verme mais ____repugnante do universo__?! – De que lado você está?! Você não consegue ver que.._

_-Eu estou do seu lado. – respondeu ele com uma certeza em sua voz que jamais tinha ouvido ele usar – É por isso que faço isto._

_-Se está do nosso lado, Horo-Horo, então se mova. Eu vou salvar Hana-chan. E se não sair da minha frente... – Yoh então ergueu a Harusame e apontou para o ainu – Eu serei forçado a machucá-lo._

_-Não irei me mover. – disse ele, olhando Yoh nos olhos._

_Pelo amor de Buda. Eu não tenho tempo para isso. Tenho que salvar o meu filho não importa quem estiver no caminho! Eu consigo sentir meu braços se movendo rápido e sinto as varias contas do 1080 passando pelos meus dedos enquanto me preparo para chamar Zenki e Goki. Mas no momento que ambos meus shikigamis iam aparecer e quebrar a coluna do imbecil na minha frente eu sinto meu corpo ficar pesado e meus joelhos fracos, e caio no chão. Eu preciso colocar as minhas mão no chão para não cair completamente. _

_-Anna... – Yoh diz me olhando, sem saber o que fazer por um instante. Mas ele leu no meu olhar minhas ordens. Não se preocupe comigo, vá atrás de Hao e traga nosso filho de volta. Com isso ele voltou a apontar a espada para seus amigos, e mais determinado que nunca, chamou Amidamaru para fazer o over soul que criou em caso de emergencias. Para chamar o Espírito da Terra é preciso muita força, e Yoh tinha medo que talvez numa batalha ele acabasse perdendo uma quantidade grande de força, fazendo impossivel de chamar o Espírito da Terra. E como ele deixou a futsu no mitama com Hana-chan, ele precisava de um novo over soul que usasse apenas a Harusame, afinal de contas, sem a futsu no mitama era impossivel criar o Byakkou ou o espírito da espada, e os primeiros over souls do Yoh jamais seriam o suficiente para machucar Hao. _

_-Yoh, ouça o Horo-Horo. – disse Lyserg. _

_-Não posso ficar aqui enquanto meu filho está com meu irmão. A cada segundo ele fica ainda mais e mais longe de mim. – eu olho para Yoh e vejo que ele está lutando contra suas lágrimas. Não posso culpá-lo. Sinto que logo minha raiva será substituida por tristeza. – Se ele machucar Hana-chan... Ou pior ainda... Eu..._

_Ou pior ainda. Essas palavras ficaram presas na minha mente. E se Hao não apenas machucasse Hana, mas ele o matasse? Sem o corpo eu não poderia trazê-lo de volta a vida. Se Hao matasse meu filho eu... O que eu faria? O que seria de mim? Eu mal consiguia passar os dias sabendo que estava tão longe dele e agora sabendo que ele me odeia... Mas viver sem ele? Viver a vida sabendo que eu nunca mais poderei vê-lo sorrir ou ouvir sua voz? Saber que ele morreu por minha causa e se eu tivesse feito algo ele ainda estaria aqui? Eu não posso viver sem meu filho. Não posso._

_-Ele não vai machucá-lo. – disse Ren. Ele está certo. Hao não irá machucar Hana, irá matá-lo! Nós precisamos sair daqui depressa! – Hana é importante para os planos de Hao. Ele não fará nada para machucá-lo._

_-Como assim? –Yoh abaixou um pouco a Harusame, mas continuou com ela em suas mãos – Como assim importante para os planos de Hao? O que ele quer fazer com o meu filho?! – ele voltou a erguer a katana, e dessa vez a apontou para Ren._

_-Hao quer Hana do lado dele. Então ele não vai machucá-lo. – disse Lyserg. _

_-Outro motivo para impedi-lo neste momento. – Yoh responde sério._

_-Yoh, mesmo que você conseguisse chegar lá a tempo, o que faria? – Chocolove careca disse pela primeira vez. Fiquei surpresa por não ser uma piada._

_-Como assim o que irei fazer? Irei até lá e lutarei contra Hao e trarei meu filho de volta! – agora Yoh já não conseguia mais segurar as lagrimas. – É isso que vou fazer!_

_-Yoh, olhe para a Anna. – disse baka ainu. Yoh olhou na minha direção e eu pude ver seus olhos vermelhos. Ele estava sentindo a mesma dor que eu. A dor de ter tido seu filho amado tirado de você. – E aposto que ela foi a que descansou no caminho de volta, não foi? – disse novamente – Ela tentou fazer um simples over soul que já fez milhares de vezes e o que aconteceu? Caiu fraca no chão. – Quando eu conseguir me levantar eu irei enforcar esse ainu com certeza! Como ele ousa me chamar de fraca?! – Yoh, se você tentar salvar Hana agora, irá acabar perdendo com certeza! Hao irá matá-lo, e bem na frente de chibi Hana! – Do que ele chamou meu filho? Chibi Hana? Desde quando baka ainu é tão simpatico com crianças? Quem fazia isso era o Lyserg. – E se ele matar vocês dois, quem irá salvar chibi Hana?_

_-VOCÊS! – gritou Yoh – Vocês não sçao fracos! Vocês podem salvar o meu filho se algo acontecer comigo ou com a Anna!_

_-Yoh, você e a Anna já nos superaram em força. – disse Chocolove – Eu não sou mais o mais forte dos cinco guerreiros. Você é. E aposto que Hoa também ficou muito mais forte durante esse tempo. Nós quatro não temos chance contra Hao. Se vocês forem lutar nessas condições de agora, Hana não poderá ser salvo. É isso que Hao quer! Que vocês venham atrás dele nesse instante, assim ele não precisa se preocupar com vocês depois, quando estiverem capazes de lutar. E Hana está tão confuso no momento que não irá impedir a batalha. Se vocês esperarem e deixarem que Hana se acalme e vocês se recuperem, a vitória estará ao nosso favor._

_Hana está confuso. Sim, eu entendo como ele se sente. Quando eu fui abandonada pelos meus pais também fiquei confusa. Claro, no meu caso ninguém na minha família me amava, e eu fui abandonada num rio, e no caso de Hana a família dele o ama e ele foi deixado num lugar seguro, mas mesmo assim... De uma maneira, ambas as situações são iguais. Eu não tive nenhum amor dos meus pais e fui abandonada com três anos de idade. Hana sempre foi amado por mim e por Yoh, e nós não o abandonamos, mas sim o deixamos enquanto iamos atrás de Hao. Agora nós sabemos que essa não foi a decisão mais sabia, e não esperavamos que Tamao mentisse para o nosso filho e nem que iriamos levar 6 anos mas... Hana teve sua família inteira mentindo para ele. As pessoas que ele ama e confia mentindo para ele durante sua vida inteira. Seus pais viajando pelo mundo atrás de seu tio o deixaram para trás e nem pensaram nas consequencias... E agora, que ele descobriu a verdade, ao invés de ser resgatado por uma pessoa que se importa com ele e quer o seu bem que nem eu fui, ele foi resgatado... Não, essa não é a palavra, ele foi levado por alguém que irá confundir sua cabeça ainda mais e tirar proveito da situação para o seu próprio beneficio. Alguém que nem se importa com o bem estar dele._

_E de alguma maneira, o modo que eu e Yoh deixamos Hana é muito semelhante com a maneira que meus pais me abandonaram. Eu estava passando muito mal naquela noite. Estava com dor de cabeça por causa de todos os pensamentos e sentimentos que entravam a todo segundo, e os espíritos da casa não paravam de me pertubar. Eu não parava de chorar naquela noite, até que meus pais entraram no quarto. Eu era pequena, e com tantos pensamentos entrando de uma vez só não consegui entender os deles. Na hora achei que eles tinham vindo para ficar comigo, para me fazer me sentir bem. Minha mãe me pegou no colo e meu pai esperava na porta do meu quarto. Eram 2 da madrugada e meus pais entraram no carro. Eu achava que iamos para o médico ou alguma coisa do tipo._

_Minha mãe sentou no banco de carona e ficou me segurando o tempo inteito. Eu estava abraçada nela, minha cabeça repousando em seus ombros. Ela tinha uma de suas mãos em minhas costas e me segurava com força, como se não quisesse me largar. Naquele momento eu me lembro de ter pensado que talvez estava errada. Que meus pais realmente me amavam, e eles só não sabiam como reagir ao fato de ter uma filha que sofria tanto por aparentemente motivo nenhum. Quando aquele pensamento me veio a cabeça, eu me lembro de ter abraçado ainda mais a minha mãe e de chorar de arrpendimento._

_Nós dirigimos durante horas, o tempo inteiro a única coisa que podia ser ouvida eram os meus choros. Ai nós chegamos no Monte Osore. Eu olhava para fora e via os espíritos sofrendo, almas penadas e almas malignas. Também sentia muitos sentimentos e pensamentos ruins e sujos vindo daquele lugar. Eu abracei ainda mais minha mãe e dizia que estava com medo, que aquele lugar me assustava e que eu queria ir para casa. Ela continuou a me abraçar e não disse nada, só me segurava com força._

_Quando chegamos ao rio sanzu eu lembro de ver uma ponte pequena. Meus pais estacionaram perto dela e desceram até a beirada do rio. Eles foram para debaixo da ponte e minha mãe me colocou lá. Eu lembro de ter perguntado o que estava acontecendo e meu pai dizer que não era nada para me preocupar. Minha mãe me disse que eles iam voltar logo. Eu disse a eles que não gostava daquele lugar, que os espíritos me assustavam e que com tantos pensamentos e sentimentos ruins minha cabeça doia e eu me sentia mal. Meu pai então me deu um olhar triste e disse que logo toda a dor ia acabar. Eu abri um sorriso e perguntei se ele estava falando sério, e ele sorriu tristemente e disse que sim. Eles subiram novamente, e antes de entrarem no carro minha mãe disse que eles iam voltar para me pegar daqui a pouco. Aquela foi a primeira vez, depois de anos, que eu ouvi ela colocando a palavra "chan" depois do meu nome. Depois disso eu ouvi o barulho do carro indo e eles nunca mais voltaram._

_Agora pensando a respeito eu não sei se eles fizeram isso para me ajudar ou porque me odiavam. Minha mãe tinha me enrolado num cobertor enorme antes de sairmos no meu quarto, e Kino-sensei disse que lá ela encontrou um recado, que Keiko leu para ela. Lá estava escrito meu nome, meus problemas, minhas alergias, meu aniversários, minhas comidas, desenhos e brinquedos preferidos e como cuidar de mim. Também tinha meu nome e meu aniversário. Eles também explicaram o porque me deixaram lá e que esperavam que alguém, de preferencia uma itako, iria me encontrar lá e cuidar de mim e me ajudar a superar os meus problemas, porque eles simplesmente não eram capaz. E a última fraze dizia para que cuidem bem de mim. Mesmo agora nos meus 21 anos eu não sei se meus pais me odiavam ou me amavam. Aquele recado faz parecer que eles me amavam, mas a maneira que eles me tratavam e quando eles me abandonaram... Eu acho que esse sentimento é a mesma coisa que Hana está sentindo nesse momento._

_Eu tenho absoluta certeza de que Hana é amado. E posso dizer isso para ele até o dia do final do mundo. Mas as minhas ações... O que eu fiz por ele, deixá-lo para trás e dizer que iria voltar logo e só voltar depois de seis anos... Isso não diz "Filho, eu te amo mais do que tudo!". De uma certa maneira eu consigo entender porque Hana se sentiria confuso. As palavras estão dizendo algo, e as ações estão dizendo outra coisa. É confuso. É a mesma coisa que eu sinto em relação aos meus pais. E imagino que essa é a maneira que Hana irá se sentir por mim e por Yoh por um tempo. E talvez o que estou sentindo nesse momento seja o que meus pais sentiram. O que Hana está passando... É exatamente o que eu passei anos atrás. _

_- Mas... – Yoh ia dizendo, mas foi interrompido._

_-Yoh, fique aqui. Descanse. Coma algo e amanhã quando acordarem e comerem nós nos preparamos para ir atrás deles. E também use esse tempo para aprender mais sobre Hana. Assim quando chegarem lá poderão provar para ele que o amam de verdade e farão de tudo para poder dá-lo felicidade e que sentem muito pelo que fizeram. – disse Ren. É difícil de acreditar que ele que disse tal coisa._

_Yoh me olhou, perguntando o que fazer. Eu detesto admitir, mas eles tem razão. Nós devemos ficar. _

_Yoh, novamente, leu a resposta no meu olhar, e sem mais nenhuma palavra, guardou a Harusame e me ajudou a me levantar._

Para quem olhasse eles pareciam pai e filho. A semelhança entre os dois era incrivel. Mesmos olhos, mesmo nariz, mesmo jeito de andar... A única grande diferença seria o cabelo do garoto, que era loiro. Provavelmente ele pegou o cabelo da mãe.

Até mesmo seus olhos eram parecidos. Ambos tinham olhos tristes e solitarios. Era um pouco triste ver um garotinho tão pequeno tão triste... Mas o pai parecia ter o mesmo sentimento de solidão e tristesa, então deve ser algo que eles passaram em comum. Era isso que você acharia se você olhasse os dois andando na rua.

-Você também está no meio dessa confusão com a minha família, não é? - perguntou Hana, sem olhar o homem – Nossa família... Você também é um Asakura, não é?

-Como descobriu? – ele não parecia surpreso.

-Você se parece com aquele homem que chegou na minha casa.

-Aquele homem? – perguntou Hao, e depois sorriu, entendendo de quem ele estava falando – Você quer dizer o seu...

-Sim. – interrompeu ainda olhando para baixo – O meu... pai. – Hana parou um momento. Era estranho. Ele nunca usou aquela palavra antes. Era... Estranho. Parecia ser forçado. Ele não estava acostumado. Não parecia certo. Ele não sentia como se aquele homem... Aquele estranho que ele viu por apenas alguns segundos era o seu pai. Não parecia certo.

Então ele olhou para Hao.

-Vocês dois são parecidos.

Hao sorriu.

-Somos gemêos identicos. É normal que sejamos parecidos.

-Então você é meu tio? – perguntou Hana, agora um pouco surpreso – Por que eu nunca te vi antes?!

-Você nunca viu seus proprios pais, Hana. – numa maneira bem suave e gentil ele disse aquilo. Em simpatia.

-Sim... Mas... Eu conheço minha avó. E qunado eu era pequeno eu me lembro do meu bisaavô e avó. São só os... – hesitou novamente – Meus... pais, - novamente, ele estava se forçando a dizer aquela palavra. Ele não conseguia imaginar aqueles dois como seus pais – que eu não conheço.

-Digamos que eu e o resto dos Asakura não nos entendemos. – respondeu Hao – Nós temos idéias diferentes sobre as coisas. Somos inimigos.

-Inimigos? – perguntou Hana confuso.

-Sim. Durante o Shaman Fight tinhamos idéias diferentes do que fazer como Shaman King. Por isso somos inimigos. Os seus pais te deixaram para vir atrás de mim.

-O Shaman Fight já tinha terminado quando eu nasci.

-Sim. E seus pais achavam que eu estava morto, mas estavam errados. – Hao começou sorriu, tentando segurar uma risada enquanto se lembrava a noite em que Yoh e Anna descobriram que ele estava vivo – E para te proteger, eles vieram atrás de mim.

-Proteger? – Hana repitiu, e depois deu uma risada seca – Certo... – foi um comentario um tanto sarcastico para uma criança de 6 anos – Isso significaria que eles se importam comigo e...

-Mas eles se importam. Eles te amam Hana. – os dois já estavam andando novamente.

-Se for o caso eles tem uma maneira estranha de mostrar... – disse o pequeno, lagrimas estavam começando a se juntar nos seus olhos – Eu vejo pais e filhos juntos o tempo todo. – e nesse momento ele virou a cabeça para uma família saiu de hotel, os pais segurando o pequeno filho, provavelmente apenas um ano mais novo que Hana. Todos sorrindo. Hana não pode deixar de sentir uma dor no coração. Uma sensação de vazio. Era como se ele jamais teria um momento assim – E os pais que amam os filhos geralmente não o abandonam.

-Foi minha culpa. Você não deveria me culpar? – perguntou Hao, olhando para seu sobrinho.

-Eles são seus inimigos. Por que está protegendo? – Hana olhou para Hao, curioso.

-Não estou protegendo. Estou dizendo a verdade. – disse – Eu quero que você confie em mim, e para isso preciso te dizer a verdade. E você acabou de descobrir que as pessoas que você ama mentiam para você, então não é um bom começo se eu mentir, não é?

-Você mentiu mais cedo quando não me contou que era meu tio.

-Não. Você só não perguntou. Eu nunca disse a nossa relação. – sorriu – Para ser sincero, até alguns dias atras EU não sabia da mentira que contaram para você.

-Então posso perguntar o que você quer comigo? – perguntou Hana.

-Simples. Você é o filho do meu inimigo. Você é um xamã que terá um grande poder quando aprender a usá-lo. Eu o quero do meu lado. E quero usá-lo para poder derrotar os seus pais.

-Então você só quer me usar? – perguntou surpreso, olhando para seu tio.

-Sim. – respondeu – Entendo que não é algo que você queira ouvir, mas é a verdade.

-E quando eu não for mais de uso para você... O que fará? – perguntou.

-Relaxa. Eu não vou te matar. Eu quero você do meu lado por um bom tempo. Não irei deixar que nada aconteça com você.

-E se eu não quiser ir para o seu lado? – perguntou Hana.

-Então para onde vai? – quase riu quando ouviu a pergunta de Hana – De volta para os seus pais? De volta para os Asakura? Ou vai para a casa de algum amigo seu?

Com isso Hana abaixou a cabeça. Ele não tinha interesse em morar com aqueles que o abandonaram. Quem pode garantir que eles não vão fazer a mesma coisa de novo? E como seria viver com dois estranhos? Hana não queria ver os dois. Pelo menos, não por enquanto. E voltar para os Asakura? Aqueles que mentiram para ele? Provavelmente acharam que ele era um idiota durante todos esses anos. Ele provavelmente era. E amigos? Que amigos? Hana nunca teve amigos.

-Você terá a sua chance de mudar de idéia. Eu tenho certeza que seus pais não iram desistir tão facilmente. – Hao olhou para trás – Estou supreso que eles não vieram ainda,mas mesmo assim... Eles virão.

-E se eu decidir voltar com eles depois de um tempo.

-Então terei que elimina-lo, junto com o resto dos Asakura.

_A Anna não falou nada desde que os outros nos deixaram sozinhos. Eu não posso culpá-la. Na verdade, eu acho que também não falei nada. Na minha cabeça eu fico revivendo o que aconteceu. Hao apareceu e levou o nosso filho. Quando finalmente achavamos que poderiamos ter uma vida em paz, Hao arruina tudo. Ele provavelmente sabia sobre o que a Tamao tinha feito e tirou proveito da situação. Ele tirou proveito do momento em que Hana-chan estava confuso e o levou. Eu não posso perdoa-lo._

_Eu sei que meus amigos estavam certos. Eu sei que se eu for atrá de Hao agora, eu iria morrer. Morrer na frente de Hana-chan. E Hao iria vencer. Eu sei que isso irá acontecer se eu sair nesse momento mas... Mas... Eu não aguento! Meu filho, meu pequeno filho que eu não parei de pensar nem por um segundo, que eu tanto sonhava em conhecer, que eu queria ver crescer, que eu prometi que iria levar ver Sakuras durante o festival, nas mãos do Hao nesse momento. Eu deveria estar com ele agora! Eu deveria estar abraçando Hana-chan e ouvindo sobre como ele cresceu, como ele está indo na escola, vendo os desenhos dele, brincando com ele e quando ele dormisse eu o colocaria na cama para no dia seguinte e tomar café... Iriamos começar a ser uma família... Começar? Não... Iriamos continuar a família que começamos. Começar de onde paramos. Era isso que deveria estar acontecendo nesse momento, e não esperando minhas energias voltar para poder salvar Hana-chan do Hao._

_-Ele deve ser que nem você. – Anna quebrou o silêncio, me surpreendendo – Quando bebê ele era uma versão loira do que você era quando bebê. Agora ele deve estar igualzinho... _

_Eu abro um sorriso. A gente não conseguiu ver o rosto de Hana-chan, só os cabelos loiros. Ele pelo visto é tão preguiçoso quanto eu. O cabelo dele também é bagunçado. É um pouco maior do que o meu era, por isso parece ser mais bagunçado do que o meu era. _

_-Mas ele tem o seu cabelo e os seus labios. – eu digo sorrindo, enquanto me lembrava das vezes em que eu segurava Hana-chan nos meus braços, 6 anos atrás. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir. _

_Anna olhou para baixo, sorrindo. Ela faz isso varias vezes, geralmente quando pensando sobre Hana-chan. Ela provavelmente também está se lembrando da epoca que ela podia segurar Hana-chan em seu colo. E muitas vezes Hana-chan adorava ficar segurando o cabelo de Anna por horas, até conseguir dormir. Ele adorava o cheiro do cabelo da Anna. Eu me lembro de muitas vezes que eu fui chamar Anna e Hana-chan para jantar e achava os dois dormindo no sofa, Anna abraçando Hana-chan e Hana-chan segurando o cabelo de Anna. Eu não podia deixar de sorrir. As duas pessoas mais importantes na minha vida dormindo profundamente no sofa. Naquelas horas tudo parecia estar perfeito._

_Estava tão perdido nas minhas lembranças que nem notei Anna se levantar e começar a andar pelo quarto. Ela está olhando tudo com bastante atenção, examinando cada canto do quarto de Hana-chan. Realmente, esse quarto mudou muito. O que antes era um quarto de bebê com um berço perto da janela, um moveu com gavetas onde se encontrava as roupas, fraudas, lençóis e outras coisas para o bebê e perto do berço uma cadeira de balanço e uma mesa de cabeceira, com abajur se tranformou num quarto de um menino, com um futon, uma escrivaninha, uma mesa perto da janela e no armario ficavam as roupas. Era quarto meio simples na minha opinião, meio diferente do que eu esperava... Me lembrava muito o quarto que eu e a Anna tinhamos quando crianças. _

_-O que está fazendo?- perguntei curioso, enquanto via Anna ´procurando algo na escrivaninha de Hana-chan, onde o material escolar ficava._

_-Achei. – disse, pegando uma tesoura e se virando para mim. No momento fiquei assustado. Ela tinha um sorriso no rosto. Acho que é instinto ficar assustado quando você vê Asakura Anna segurando uma tesoura e sorrindo para você. Mas depois notei que o sorriso dela era gentil e não... O-sorriso-malvado-da-famosa-itako-Asakura-Anna-que-mostra-que-você-está-encrencado. Ela então olhou de volta para escrivaninha por cima de seu ombro – Ele é um pouco bagunceiro... Não muito que nem você, mas também não deixa as coisas tão arrumadas. – ela soltou um riso enquanto observava as coisas de nosso Hana-chan. Eu nem notei que também estava sorrindo._

_Anna então veio na minha direção e sentou atrás de mim. Eu virei minha cabeça para trás mas ela gritou:_

_-Não vire a cabeça, imbecil!! – gritou irritada – Eu estou com uma tesoura! Faça isso numa hora errada e você fica cego!_

_-Sim senhora! – digo e viro novamente. Ela então pega meus cabelos longos e os junta, como se fosse prende-los num rabo-de-cavalo. Agora entendi o que ela quer fazer. Quando estavamos voltando eu e Anna decidimos que iamos cortar o meu cabelo. Ele me atrapalhou muito nas batalhas. _

_Foi rápido. Ela juntou tudo e cortou, segurando todos os cabelos que foram cortados, para nada cair no chão do quarto do Hana-chan. Depois ela soltou e jogou tudo no lixo e deu uma olhada. Eu sei que meu cabelo agora está mais ou menos da mesma altura que era quando tinha 16, menos pela parte da frente, a franja, que sempre foi maior._

_-Como prometemos, seu cabelo está curto novamente. – disse devolvendo a tesoura. Eu achava que ela iria se virar e sentar do meu lado novamente, mas não. Ela ficou parada, olhando para escrivaninha de Hana-chan. Algo chamou a atenção dela. E posso ver pela posição do corpo dela que é algo que a fez sorrir. _

_Anna então pegou alguns papes e se sentou do meu lado. Eu também abri um sorriso quando percebi o que ela estava segurando. Eram os desenhos de Hana-chan. _

_-Ele escreve. – disse, e Anna me olhou confusa. Dai eu apontei para um canto do desenho dele. Estava escrito o que era e ele tinha assinado. "Sakura" em hiragana e "Asakura Hana" em Kanji, depois a data. Kawaii... Eu copnsegui sentir meu sorriso ficar maior. Ele desenhou o que seria um campo verde e uma árvore isolada. As folhas da árvore eram de um rosa claro, e no fundo azul do céu tinha pontinhos rosas do mesmo tom, o que eu percebi que eram as flores caindo. Ele ainda adora Sakuras. Quando bebê ele ficava assistindo as Sakuras atentamente, e quando trocavam de cena ele começava a resmundar e depois me olhava, como se estivesse pedido para colocar de volta. O motivo que ele fazia isso era porque as vezes eu trocava de proposito, só para ver ele me olhando daquela maneira. Parecia a Anna. _

_O proximo desenho não nos fez sorrir. Era um desenho de uma tesmpestade. Tinham cores escuras. Roxo escuro, preto, cinza, verde escuro, marrom, azul escuro... E a única coisa que era claro um amarelo no meio vindo do topo e chegando a parte de baixo. Era um raio. E no canto eu pude ver um garotinho chorando. Era um amarelo escuro. Era Hana-chan._

_-Ele ainda tem medo de tempestades... – disse Anna. Eu pude ver que ela estava triste. Durante 6 anos Hana-chan passou por muitas tempestades. Como deve ter sido passar por algo tão assustador sozinho_

_Eu olho para o lado de fora e fico aliviado a ver muitas estrelas. Nenhuma nuvem no céu. Ainda bem... Na proxima tempestade eu e Anna estaremos ao lado de Hana-chan._

_Depois vinham outros desenhos parecidos... Alguns eram da Tamao e do Ryu, outros da escola, mas a maioria era de paisagens da natureza, sendo que Sakuras eram o que mais apareciam. Tempestades também pareciam bastante. E animais! Diferentes animais! Gatos, cachorros, coelhos, tigres, ursos... Muitos animais! Cada um de um jeito único. Não dava para não sorrir enquanto eu olhava e examinava cada um daqueles desenhos. Analizando cada traço e notando as cores, descobrindo o que ele estava sentindo quando fez aquele desenho, descobrindo cada vez mais sobre o meu filho, cujo a infancia eu perdi._

_Depois tinha uma folha de caderno. Tinha a data de hoje e o nome dele. _

_-Dever de casa. – Anna disse tão de repente que me assustou. Eu a olhei e depois olhei novamente para o desenho. Realmente era um dever de casa. Provavelmente de caligrafia. Ou será que eles já chamam de Japonês na série que o Hana-chan está? Eu não tenho maneira de saber. Até os oito de idade eu estudei com vovô, depois entrei na escola, fiquei dois anos e voltei a estudar em casa. Ai voltei e depois de uns meses fui para Tokio. Então eu realmente não tenho idéia como o sistema de escola funciona durante esses primeiros anos. Eu estava começando a pesquisar, assim eu e Anna iriamos saber de tudo que precisavamos. Anna também não entende muito sobre escolas. A primeira escola que ela estudou foi aqui em Tokio. Antes vovó que ensinava a Anna._

_Três frazes. A primeira "Eu adoro Sakura." Dava para ver que ele tomou seu tempo para escrever, e como toda a letra de criança, era um pouco tremida. Mas para a minha surpresa a letra dele era bem melhor do que a minha era aos 6 anos. E aposto que era bem melhor da de muitas outras crianças. Hana-chan certamente presta atenção nas aulas._

_A segunda era "Eu tenho medo de tempestades."Novamente eu e Anna nos sentimos horriveis. Esse terror que Hana sentia quando bebê o acompanhou por todos esses anos e nós, nós, os pais dele, que deveriam estar lá cada vez que ele precisasse não fizemos nada para ajudá-lo! Pior! Eu e Anna não PODIAMOS ajudá-lo! Eu e Anna sofremos tanto cada vez que tinha uma tempestade, lembrando de como Hana-chan chorava desesperadamente a cada trovão. Nós queriamos ajudá-lo mas não podiamos! Foi horrivel..._

_A última fraze foi uma surpresa. "Eu odeio cabelos loiros.". Eu tive que ler de novo. E de novo. E de novo. Não mudou. E não fazia o menor sentindo! Hana-chan... Hana-chan sempre adorou o cabelo da Anna! Quando Anna estava segurando Hana-chan no colo ele ficava segurando os cabelos de Anna e tentava pegar os proprios cabelos e juntar os dois. Anna sempre sorria quando ele fazia isso. Na verdade, se Anna estivesse perto de Hana-chan ela iria sorrir, não iporta o que. _

_-Anna... – eu a olho, e o olhar que ela tem me assusta. Era uma mistura de raiva e tristesa. – Anna, eu tenho certeza que ele..._

_-Ele foi sincero no que escreveu, Yoh. – disse Anna, se levantando e indo para a janela – A cor do cabelo dele é assim por minha causa. Ele achava que Tamao era a mãe dele, então ele não sabia de onde ele tinha aquela cor de cabelo... Lógicamente as crianças implicam com ele por causa disso. É natural ele odiar o que o faz diferente e o que o causa dor._

_Agora entendi. Anna estava com raiva das crianças por fazerem Hana sofrer, e triste porque Hana-chan sofreu tanto e ela não pode ajudá-lo. Eu estou sentindo a mesma coisa. E eu entendo completamente o que Hana está passando. Eu também sofri muito na minha infancia porque eu era diferente._

_-Mas isso não vai mais acontecer. – disse Anna, se virando e me olhando –Nós iremos resgatá-lo, e depois tudo será do jeito que dever ser!_

**Sakura, Capitulo 06: Pensamentos, Completo.**

Bem... Eu não sei o que dizer. " Desculpa pela demora? Vai demorar um tempo até essa fic ser atualizada, porque agora eu tenho que trabalhar na _All For You_. Essa capitulo foi divertido de escrever. XD

E... O que dizer... Ah sim! Essa fic e _All For You_ são as minhas últimas fics em português. " Eu já tenho 3 oneshorts em Inglês, uma sendo Momo-chan, e duas sendo orginais que não tem em Português. De qualquer maneira, aqui na parte português de SK qause não tem mais fanfics YohXAnna (só leio YohXAnna... YOHXANNA 4 EVR! DDDD) e os leitores quase não dão reviews... Fiquei meio desanimada, então eu decidi que quando eu terminar _Sakura _e _All For You_ não terei mais fics em português, só em inglês. Gomenasai!

Lembrem-se: 3 reviews e eu começo a escrever.

Respondendo Reviews:

Estrela Negra: Sim! E agora outro capitulo novo! D Sim... E as coisas vão piorar cada vez mais... risada malvada da Smart Angel Eu tenho GRANDES planos para o que vai acontecer... principalmente o final. pega um guarda-chva já sabendo que será atacada por reviews reclamando do final De qualquer maneira, obrigada pelo review! D E desculpa que não saiu tão rapido, mas está aqui!

Artemys Ichihara: Eu já li a sua fic, e vamos ver se dessa vez o faz o que eu pedi e me manda e-mails quando você atualizar... E você está me matando de suspense! Atualiza logo, ok? E não mate o Hao-sama não... TT Ele não é muito malvado... E ele vai fazer algumas coisas mais ruins e vai ficar bem confuso... Hao-sama! Se você gostou da Anna no capitulo anterior esepro que tenha gostado nesse também! Eu adorei fazê-la! D

Nihal elphic: hum... Acho que vale! XD Sim, da mesma pessoa vale! Eu sei como é... Comigo as vezes eu escrevo um review enorme ai quando eu vou enviar a internet cai e o meu review some. TT É tão triste... Pode deixar, eu entendo! XD Ah, desculpa... " Eu sei como é quando demora muito. Mas dessa vez eu passei um tempo na casa da minha avó e não pude escrever, depois ela passou um tempo aqui e ficou no meu quarto, então não pude escrever novamente. " Vou tentar não demorar muito proxima vez, tá? Vou tentar. " Eu sei, eu também não gostei do cara do carro... Mas eu queria criar alguém que acabasse mostrando para Yoh e para Anna o que aconteceu com Hana, então eu pensei no cara do carro... mas relaxa, eu não sei se vou colocar ele novamente na fic, então se quiser eu faço um aviso e digo que ele sofreu um acidente! XD

s2 Asakura Anna s2: Ele precisava ganhar a confiança de Hana-chan de alguma maneira, né? XD Mas não se preocupe, Hao-sama não será 100 malvado... Ele precisa tomar conta do Hana-chan, né? Ah, eu não tenho coragem de matar o Hao... TT É difícil... Mas relaxa, as coisas vão melhorar no final e todos vão ficar felizes... E depois vai acontecer uma outra coisa que não posso falar. XD

ritagatita: Obrigada! Que bom que achou ótima! Eu demorei, mas pelo menos atualizei, né? XD Review de novo, ok?

11


	7. Cap 7: União

_**S**__**akura**_

**~Capitulo 07: União ~**

Ele não conseguiu dormir direito durante a noite. Depois de comer a deliciosa comida da Tamao Yoh e Anna voltaram para o quarto do seu filho e ficaram lá pelo resto da noite. Anna ficava olhando as coisas de Hana, examinando tudo com atenção, uma expressão doce e carinhosa em sua face. Realmente a itako podia mudar completamente quando o assunto era seu filho. Yoh só ficava olhando a estrelas, imaginando onde o pequeno estava, se segurando para não ir atrás dele.

Os dois acabaram adormecendo no quarto de Hana. Anna adormeceu. Yoh só conseguia domir levemente por pouco tempo, sendo acordado com a imagem de Hao levando seu filho para longe.

Virava para um lado, virava para outro mas nada. A imagem continuava presa em sua cabeça, o coração continuava a doer como se alguém o estivesse apertando com força, o sentimento de culpa e arrependimento faziam com que lagrimas subissem até seus olhos. Yoh sabia que não ia conseguir descansar até ter o seu filho de volta. Até ter Hana em seus braços e saber que o garoto o tinha aceito e estava novamente feliz.

Novamente virou. Dessa vez ficou com a cabeça virada para o teto e se ajeitou de uma maneira que Anna ficasse confortavel. Enquanto olhava o teto imagens do pouco tempo que passou com Hana se passavam pela sua cabeça. Tudo desde o momento em que ele recebeu Hana em seus braços, o dia da despedida até o dia de hoje.

Um sorriso apareceu no seu rosto quando se lembrou o dia do nascimento de seu filho. Ele era tão pequeno. O dedo de Yoh era maior do que a mão do garoto. Yoh jamais iria se esquecer da primeira vez em que segurou Hana em seus braços. Aquela sensação que ele sentiu não era possivel descrever com palavras. O amor que Yoh sentia por aquela criança que a dois minutos não estava ali era imenso. Yoh sabia que naquele momento o objetivo de sua vida era ter certeza com que Anna e Hana estivessem felizes.

E hoje... Hoje Yoh viu que este objetivo estava longe de ser completado. Quando ele entrou na sala ele viu Hana. Não dava para ver direito. Ele sentiu a presença do menino e olhou para porta. Lá ele viu Hana, com olhando tudo, vendo tudo. Os olhos do menino mostravam milhões de emoções diferentes. Raiva, tristesa, confusão, solidão,... Nada que Yoh gostaria de ver nos olhos de seu filho tão amado.

Depois Hana foi correndo para cima e... E foi levado pelo Hao. O menino chorava, e ouvir aquilo partiu o coração de Yoh. Depois Hao tirou proveito da situação e levou Hana. Yoh nem teve a chance de olhar o rosto de seu filho, de abraçá-lo ou pedir desculpas.

O Sol nasceu e Anna acordou. Ela teve um sonho em que Hana estava bem, estava seguro. Ela sonhou que tudo isso tinha sido um pesadelo e na verdade Hana ainda estava na pousada, esperando para falar com ele.

Mas isso tinha sido apena um sonho e Anna sabia disso. Hoje era só um sonho, mas ela estava determinada a torná-lo realidade o mais cedo possivel.

-Acordou ? – perguntou Yoh, olhando para sua esposa.

-Sim... – com isso se levantou e olhou para fora. Seus olhos não estavam mais cansados ou tristes. Eles estavam fortes. Ela olhava para o lado de fora da janela, como se pudesse ver Hao e Hana naquela distancia. Os olhos dela brilhavam com determinação, mas ao mesmo tempo estavam bastante carinhosos, gentis. O sorriso no rosto dela também carregava ambas as emoções – Nós vamos te trazer de volta Hana-chan... Prometo.

-Pronto Hana? – pergutou para o menino que ainda estava brincando com uma raposa.

-Pronto. – respondeu imediatamente, se levantando e pegando a raposa no colo.

-Você quer mesmo levá-la? – tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto. Mesmo não querendo admitir Hao achava seu sobrinho bem interessante. O jeito inocente dele. Durante os seis anos de luta ele se esqueceu que ainda existia pessoas com um coração puro.

-Claro. – disse Hana, olhando para a raposa e sorrindo – Além disso ela... – hesitou e o sorriso foi subsituido por um olhar confuso – Você realmente não vê, né?

-Vê o que? – perguntou Hao, curioso. Ele não podia ler a mente do menino, e isso o deixava curioso.

-Esquece. – e sorriu. – Para onde vamos?

-Durante 6 anos seus apis estavam atrás de mim. Eu conheço poucos lugares em que poderemos nos esconder. – disse mas depois sacudiu a cabeça – Esconder não é uma opção no momento. Eu esqueci que aquele inglês, Lyserg, está com eles. Ele pode nos achar facilmente.

Hana juntou o olhou, sem nenhum sorriso. Ele então olhou para a raposa e começou a acariciar o pelo da raposa.

-Tio Lyserg é um detetive e é muito inteligente. – concordou Hana, entendendo o problema.

-O mais inteligente dos cinco guerreiros. – informou. Hao suspirou e colocou a mão no queixo, pensativo. – Fora que tem radiestidade. Com certeza um problema.

-Então o que a gente faz? – não olhou para cima, só ficou brincando com a raposa, com um sorriso.

Um sorriso misterioso então apareceu nos labios do onmyouji.

- Teremos que ficar viajando, se queremos confundir os guerreiros. E enquanto isso eu terei que começar o seu treinamento.

-Meu treinamento?- isso chamou a atenção do garoto.

-Sim, eu também não esperava ter que começar tão cedo... Mas o quanto mais cedo, melhor. – Hao sorriu – Vamos começar agora.

Hana então se levantou e olhou para Hao.

-Agora... Entendo que você não tem sua futsu no mitama com você, então quero que me mostre tudo que sabe até agora.

-Estão todos prontos? – perguntou Yoh, olhando para todos na sala. Depois da noite de descanos e o café da manhã todos se retiraram para poderem preparar coisas para a jornada. Tamao preparou comida e concordou de ficar junto com o Ryu na pousada. Ela concordou que iria fazer leituras todo dia, enquanto Ryu iria pedir para os espíritos da região ficarem de olho.

Todos acenaram com a cabeça. Yoh soltou um suspiro e então olhou para Lyserg. Lyserg passou alguns dias com Hana, enão ele pode ter uma boa idéia da força oracular do menino. Ele planejava, com ajuda de Morphin e o pendulo de cristal de seu pai, achar a direção que Hana e Hao estavam. Em resumo, Lyserg seria o guia.

Depois de achá-los Lyserg, Horo-Horo, Ren e Chocolove iriam enfrentar Hao. Yoh e Anna iam resgatar Hana, tentar conversar com ele. Esse era o plano.

Abrindo a porta, Lyserg saiu da pousada, respirando fundo. De alguma maneira ele sentiu como se estivesse tendo um déjà vu. Por volta de 6 anos atrás foi a última vez que Lyserg usou radiestidade junto de seus amigos. Eles estavam tentando achar a vila patche.

O jovem inglês não pode deixar de sorrir. Eles eram inocentes naquela epoca. Nignuém sabia sobre o perigo que Hao realmente era, que Yoh era o gemêo de Hao, sobre os planos dos Gandharas, a guerra entre os 5 guerreiros e o Shaman King... Naquela epoca tudo que eles pensavam do Shaman Fight era que era a chance de realizar os seus sonhos. Nunca na vida de Lyserg ele imaginou que, 6 anos depois do Shaman Fight, depois de sua chance de vingar a morte de seus pais, ele estaria tentando resgatar Hana.

Fechou os olhos e se preparou. Ergueu o braço direito na frente do rosto e depois respirou fundo. Quando soltou o ar, o pendulo de crital começou começou a se movimentar de um lado para o outro, para cima e para abaixo, para uma arvore no jardim e para a rua até que finalmente parou em uma posição, apontando oeste.

-Eles estão naquela direção. – abriu os olhos e então olhou para seus amigos com um sorriso encorajador. – Eles não estão muito longe, então devemos achá-los em pouco tempo.

-O seu pendulo pareceu um pouco estranho antes de finalmente apontar uma direção. – comentou Anna

-Você percebeu... – o sorriso de Lyserg então desapareceu quando ele voltou a olhar a direção que o pendulo apontava – Meu pendulo sentiu o poder de Hana e de Hao de uma forma muito forte... Eu acho que eles estão... Lutando.

-Lutando? – imediatamente a calma falsa que estava com Yoh desapareceu. Preocupação era obvia no rosto do jovem pai.

-Sim. Mas... Sabendo os planos de Hao, eu acho que eles estão treinando. – Lyserg respondeu automaticamente, tentando acalmar o amigo.

-Provavelmente Hao sabe que será facil encontrá-lo. – disse Chocolove.

-E Hana-chan está com raiva de todos nós. Provavelmente Hao está treinando Hana-chan assim ele poderá lutar contra nós. – Ren disse, surpreso com o sentimento de raiva que sentiu quando disse as palavras, e a como ele se referiu ao garoto como Hana-_chan_.

-Que truque sujo! – gritou Horo-Horo – Ele sabe que nós jamais poderiamos lutar contra Hana.

-E não vamos! – Anna já estava ficando irritada com tudo aquilo. Seu filho tinha sido sequestrado por seu pior inimigo e a maneira que seus amigos acham de confortá-la é dizendo que eles terão que enfrentar Hana numa batalha? Essas são as palavras que toda a mãe quer ouvir. – Vocês irão entrentar Hao enquanto que eu e Yoh conversamos com Hana.

-Não importa se Hana-chan nos atacar. Eu e Anna não vamos fazer nada contra ele.

-Nós sabemos que não. – disse Lyserg sorrindo.

-Só espero que ele saiba.

Era uma cena rara. Até mesmo a nova membra do grupo, a raposa que Hana adotou, conseguiu entender como a cena era rara. Não porque eram duas pessoas que se conhecem a um dia, que deviam ser inimigas e estavam juntas, que eram um garoto de seis anos e um homem de 21 anos juntos usando poderes sobre-naturais o qual você só vê em filmes de Hollywood cheio de efeitos especiais ou um Anime shonen. Não; não era isso que fazia essa cena tão rara.

O que fazia a cena era que, o Supremo Onmyouji Maior Xamã do Mundo quase Shaman King, Asakura Hao estava rindo. Sim, ele está rindo. Uma risada honesta e divertida. Uma pessoa poderia confundi-lo com Yoh por causa desta risada. Nunca em seus mil anos Hao tinha rido tanto e de uma maneira tão honesta. Sempre sua vida foi cheia de tristesas. Sempre Hao viveu numa angustia, viveu com solidão e sofrimento extanpados em seus olhos, e sempre com um objetivo em sua mente: Se tornar o Shaman King.

Mas agora, num rio, ele estava rindo. Uma cena que mesmo se você estivesse lá testemunhando você teria dificuldade em acreditar.

-Cala a boca! – gritou o menino loiro que estava no rio. Seus cabelos dourados pingavam, a manga da blusa arregassada e os shorts dobrados, para que não fiquem molhados. Mas por algum motivo aquilo não funcionou. Uma expressão irritada e emburrada em seu rosto palido – Pare de rir! Não é engraçado!

Hao, obviamente, não ouviu.

-Eu disse que não é engraçado. – A maneira que Hana gritou não pareceu uma ordem que nem ele queria, mas sim um grito de um garotinho irritado e com vergonha.

-Você... Você é... horrivel nisso...! – as palavras sairam com dificuldades entre os risos.

-É minha primeira vez pescando. – com isso Hana cruzou os braços e olhou para o lado, bufando. Algo que você iria esperar de Asakura Anna. – Você disse que também era horrivel quando começou.

-E era. – agora Hao estava sorrindo, ainda tentando segurar as risadas – Mas não tão horrivel assim. Eu sabia que tinha que ter paciência, e que se caisse no rio eu iria espantar todos os peixes. Também sabia que teria que esperar muito.

-Eu não tenho tanta paciência assim.

-Obvio. - começou a querer rir novamente – Mas nem por isso você deveria chamar shikigamis e atacar os peixes como se fossem os inimigos.

Nenhum comentario do garoto.

-E se fosse fazer isso, eu teria cuidado para atacar peixes a distancia, assim a água do rio não iria respingar em mim. – estava ficando mais dificil segurar o riso enquanto se lembrava da cena - E eu teria acertado um peixe, e não o meu proprio pé. E depois não cairia para trás. – agora já não podia segurar, estava rindo novamente.

-Muitas pessoas iriam fazer a mesma coisa. – foi a única coisa que conseguiu pensar.

-Sim. O seu pai também cometeria um erro assim.

Imediatamente todos sabiam que aquela foi a coisa errada a dizer. Os olhos de Hana arregalaram ao ouvir a palavra, e depois ele olhou tristemente para o chão. Os braços cruzados cairam, como se não tivesse vida neles. Estava obvio que, mesmo sabendo por menos de 24 horas sobre seus pais, a notícia já tinha tido um grande efeito no garotinho.

-Você não vai mais precisar se preocupar com eles. – disse Hao sorrindo – Você me impressionou. Durante o treinamento eu pude ver que você já consegue criar shikigami e over souls. E certamente você já tem chances de ganhar numa luta contra um xamã de força normal. Isso nos adianta muito.

-Quanto tempo vai demorar para o meu treinamento ser completo? – Hana já estava de volta na terra, pegando a raposa no colo.

-Alguns anos. – disse de uma forma indiferente.

-Anos?!

-Novamente, não se preocupe. – A expressão no rosto de Hana era tão engraçada que Hao estava, novamente, segurando um riso – Para mim alguns anos não são nada. E se você for se juntar a mim esses anos também nem vão parecer grande coisa.

-E teremos que nos esconder até o meu treinamento terminar?

-Talvez... Depende de como o treinamento estiver indo.

-Então vamos continuar o treino agora?

-Não. – Hao então olhou na direção da floresta – Que tal vocês dois irem dar uma olhada no que tem naquela direção? Eu tenho certeza que tinha uma cabana lá alguns anos atrás.

Hana não respondeu, só colocou a raposa no colo e começou a andar na direção que Hao apontou.

-Ah... E Hana?

-Nani? – parou e olhou para o homem.

-Enquanto estiver andando quero que use aquela tecnica que te ensinei... De esconder a sua força. – Sorriu – Considere parte do seu treinamento. Se não treinar jamais consiguirá fazer a tecnina perfeitamente.

-Certo... – disse, estranhava um pouco as ordens, mas não protetou. Simplesmente colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e a apoio nelas.

-Nós já devemos estar por perto. – o detetive olhou para trás e abriu um sorriso. Sim, eles já estavam chegando, ele conseguia sentir a força de Hao. Mas só a de Hao. A força de Hana tinha acabado de desaparecer. Ele sorriu e garantiu que estavam perto, pois era a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça quando percebeu que o menino tinha sumido. Mas depois que fez teve que voltar a olhar para frente, para que ninguém percebesse que tinha algo errado.

Yoh olhou para Anna e abriu um sorriso, enquanto apertava a sua mão. A jovem estava tão preocupada. Yoh se lembrava como Anna era quando Hana era bebê. Ela sempre insistia que Yoh sempre tivesse certeza que o lugar onde o garoto estava era perfeitamente seguro. Se ela não consiguisse mais vê-lo ficava maluca. As vezes Horo-Horo gostava de se esconder com Hana, só para implicar com a jovem mãe. Nem precisa dizer que as coisas nunca acabavam bem para o ainu.

Quando foram atrás de Hao Anna não conseguia ficar calma. Eram muito raras as vezes. Normalmente ficava olhando para o céu, se perguntando se seu filho estava bem. As vezes Yoh a ouvia murmurando para si mesma as rotinas que eles tinham com Hana. Como ele tinha que ser cuidado, a maneira que a comida tinha que ser feito, como ele tinha que ser colocado para dormir, como o canto dele tinha que ser arrumado, as coisas que ele podia ou não comer. Sempre terminando com a pergunta _"Será que Tamao está tomando conta dele direito?"_

-Viu, Anna? Estamos chegando. Daqui a pouco podemos nos reunir com Hana-chan. – disse sorrindo.

-Eu vou ser a primeira a abraçá-lo. – Anna fechou os olhos quando disse isso, e não conseguiu ver a cara de emburrado que seu marido fez. Só notou que tinha algo errado quando ele parou de andar. – O que foi?

-Nós vamos abraçá-lo _juntos_!

-Seria impossivel. Nós dois não conseguiriamos dividir o primeiro abraço no nosso filho.

-Então eu vou primeiro.

-Não.

-Por favor...

-Eu disse não.

-Mas Anna...

-Pare de usar o meu nome sem motivo.

-Não seria justo!

-E desde quando eu ligo para o que é justo e o que não é?

-Mas...

-Já disse que não! Agora cala a boca ou aquela pedra terá as palavras "Asakura Yoh, 1985 – 2007" encarvadas nela! – gritou apontando para uma pedra grande que estava entre duas árvores.

Não tinha como discutir dai. Anna era Anna, ela sempre conseguia o que queria. E não que Yoh não gostasse de ver cada desejo de sua amada atendido mas... Só não era justo! Ele sentia falta do Hana também! Ele também se preocupou com ele todo dia e mal pode esperar para ter seu querido filho!

Em pouco tempo conseguiram ouvir o barulho de água corrente. Um rio, provavelmente. Yoh e Anna logo sabiam que estavam mais perto do que imaginavam. Durante os anos atrás de Hao percebaram que Hao gostava de ficar perto de lugares onde tinha água. Ele tinha um conhecimento incrivel sobre os 5 elementos, por tanto devia se sentir confortavel onde tinha água e terra.

Começaram a correr na direção do rio, sabendo que, se tinha água, então tinha Hao e se tinha Hao... Hana estava por perto.

Demorou menos de 3 minutos para a floresta acabar no rio que eles oviam. As águas do rio eram cristalinas. Dificil de achar águas tão limpas nos dias de hoje. Mas quem estava escondido por ali era Hao afinal de contas, ele deve saber todos os poucos lugares no mundo que humanos não destruiram com suas ambições e desejo de crescer.

-Se não são os 5 guerreiros e Anninha... Foi por volta de 6 anos atrás desde que tivemos uma reunião assim, não foi? – a voz era bem conhecida para os 6 xamãs. Uma voz linda e suave, que causava arrepios cada vez que você ouvia. Uma voz que carregava tanto conhecimento, tanta sabedoria, tanta dor, que era completamente unica. Quando você olhava para os olhos vazios e tristes do homem você não podia deixar de sentir pena do homem. Mas assim que você se lembrava de todas as coisas que aquele homem tinha feito... Nada sobrava além do odio.

-Hao, onde está Hana-chan?! – perguntou Yoh, irritado.

**Sakura, Capitulo 07: União, Completo.**

Oi! Desculpa a demora... ^^" E desculpe que vocês tiveram que esperar tanto por um capitulo tão ruim. XD Ia ser maior, por mais 3 paginas, mas eu decidi que vocês estavam esperando por muito tempo. ^^"

Eu vou pedir para que daqui para frente tenham mais paciência comigo. No meio desse capitulo, na cena do Hao e do Hana no rio, eu decidi mudar tudo sobre essa fic. Será minha última fic em português, e minha idéia original era muito... ruim. XD Então enquanto estava pensando na fic eu tive idéias, e irei mudar completamente o curso da historia. Por isso que Yoh e Anna já acharam Hao. Isso não estava no meu plano original.

Então tenham paciência comigo se eu demorar a escrever. ^^"

Respondendo reviews:

Estrela Negra:

Pois é… Acontece que quase ninguém mais lê ou escreve fics YohXAnna em português... Eu tenho que ameaçar para de escrever para receber reviews. Em inglês as pessoas ainda gostam de fics de Shaman King YohXAnna. XD Mas relaxa, ainda tem MUITA coisa para acontecer na fic, principalmente agora que eu mudei tudo. Confie em mim, ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer.

Suprema Onmyoji:

Eu sei porque você gostou... Tinha uma parte contada pela Anna. Por qual outro motivo você iria gostar do capitulo ? XD Eu também gostei da parte do cabelo... Eu precisava escrever aquilo. Eu NÃO consigo imaginar o Yoh de cabelo cunprido... Não combina com minha imagem do Yoh. _ Atualizei, e espero que tenha gostado do que está acontecendo com Hana-chan. ^^ Mande review. U_u

Nihal elphic:

Sim! Uma morte lenta e dolorosa por ter falado mal do Hana-chan! XD Relaxa, eu também amo o Hao. XD Eu só me divirto mais escrever quando eu faço ele sendo malvado, e depois algumas partes mostrando ele como eu realmente acho que ele é. E não se preocupe, Hao é bonzinho sim. ^^ Eu poderia escrever o extra, mas seria então no final da fic. ^^" Mas eu ainda não sei como faria. ^^" Vou pensar no caso. XD Se decidir fazer, dedico o capitulo para você! XD

7


	8. Cap8:Batalha dos Elementos,Velhos Tempos

_**S**__**akura**_

**~Capitulo 08:Batalha dos Elementos e Velhos Tempos ~**

-Realmente, você acha que eu vou te responder isso, irmãozinho? – pergutnou Hao, com um sorriso. – Se achava eu tenho que me preocupar com a sua saúde, irmãozinho. Quantas vezes você bateu a cabeça desde a última vez que nos vimos?

-Responda, Hao. – a voz de Yoh era forte. Seus olhos mostravam a determinação que ele tinha para salvar seu filho. Ele faria qualquer coisa por Hana, e estava preparado para enfrentar seu irmão mais uma vez, mesmo se for sozinho, se isso significa que ele poderá ter seu filho de volta em segurança.

-Anna, melhor você levar o Yoh para hospital, parece sério.

-Apenas responda a pergunta. – Anna tinha o mesmo olhar e o mesmo tom de voz que Yoh.

-Você também? – perguntou Hao, com uma falsa preocupação.

-Desista Anna, ele não vai contar. – Horo-Horo então começou a se preparar para lutar.

-Vão atrás de Hana, nós iremos lutar. – Lyserg mandou e apontou para oeste da floresta – Parece que Hao já ensinou algumas tecnicas para Hana, mas meu pendulo sente alguma força naquela direção.

-Lyserg-san – Amidamaru, que tinha ficado quieto até aquele momento, finalmente apareceu na frente do detetive – Hao está muito mais forte do que 6 anos atrás. Não sei se deviam enfrentá-lo sem Yoh-dono e Anna-sama.

-Não seja ridiculo. – Ren foi o que respondeu – Ele pode estar mais forte, mas caso o seu mestre não tenha te dito, eu passei um tempo treinando no inferno. Eu não sou mais aquele garoto fraco. – e sorriu, enquanto fazia seu over soul – Queria testar minha nova força contra esse verme.

Hao apenas sorriu.

-O bicuidinho não é o unico que andou treinando. – e o ainu apontou o dedo para si mesmo, sorrindo orgulhoso – Eu estou bem mais forte e vou quebrar a cara desse irmãozinho de cabelo cumprido! Ele vai ver!

-Isso vai ser divertido. – Hao disse sorrindo, e depois olhou para Anna e Yoh – vocês tem até eu terminar com eles para achar Hana e seu novo amigo... Mas duvido que ele queira ir com vocês. Só avisando, vocês não são as pessoas preferidas de Hana hoje.

Mas Yoh e Anna não ouviram. Assim que Lyserg apontou para a direção em que o filho deles estava e disse que podiam tomar conta de Hao os dois estavam andando. Seguindo em frente, apenas com um pensamento na cabeça: Hana.

-Então, me mostrem como melhoraram desde a última vez que nos vimos. – disse olhando para cada um dos xamãs que sobraram, com um sorriso no rosto.

-Não precisa perguntar duas vezes. – disse Chocolove.

Seu over soul era bem diferente. Para começar, agora que Chocolove tinha 3 espíritos guardiões, ele tentou arrumar uma maneira de usar os três em só um oversoul. Primeiro ele incomporou Mic, fazendo com que o ex prisoneiro tivesse uma velocidade e audição melhor, o que seria uma grande ajuda, pois ainda era cego. Depois ele formou um oversoul juntando o poder do Pacal Avaf e do Espírito do Vento. Era do mesmo tamanho do espírito do Vento mas ao mesmo tempo tinha a cabeça do Pascal Avaf. Algo muito estranho de se olhar. Faltava criatividade naquele oversoul, mas certamente não faltava poder. Enquanto atacá-lo seria facíl, se defender não seria tão simples. Ainda mais deduzindo o poder do Espírito do Vento. Provavelmente poderia controlar uma boa quantidade do ar ao redor, fazendo coizas bem complicadas para Hao.

-Nossa... Mal posso esperar para ver que poderes este novo oversoul tem, Chocolove. – disse Hao, com seu tipico sorriso.

O proximo oversould que Hao examinou foi o do Lyserg. O xamã inglês juntou seus três epiritos, Morphin, Ziel e Espirito de Fogo para formar uma versão ainda mais poderosa de seu antigo oversoul. A única diferença era que o over sou, para a surpresa de todos, era menor. Ele ainda tinha aquele formato estranho, que parecia uma aranha, só que agora era menor e estava em chamas. Hao conseguiu deduzir que um ataque frontal jamais adiantaria contra esse novo orversouls. A pata da aranha em chamas iria provavelmente formar um cazulo e proteger o xamã inglês. E porque o pendulo e Morphin também estavam no oversoul, provavelmente seria facíl para Lyserg detectar ataques surpresas e se proteger. Lyserg difinitivamente era o mais inteligente de todos, usando seus três epíritos para criar um oversoul que alem de ser poderoso também era uma defesa quase impossivel de quebrar.

-Um que controla chamas e outro que controla ar... Se souberem usar esses dois poderes juntos realmente estarei em encrenca. Parabéns. – disse, sem alterar seu sorriso. Não parecia que o onmyouji estava levando nenhum deles a sério.

Seu olhar foi para Horokeu. O podia ter mudado sua parencia, mas Hao ficou decepcionado quando descobriu que o oversoul do ainu não tinha mudado. Ele ainda estava usando Kororo e seu over soul ainda era o mesmo. Claro que Hao sabia que Horo-Horo estava usando muito menos energia formando aquele oversoul quando comparado com que energia que tinha agora. Provavelmente essa era a estrategia do xamã de cabelos azuis. Ficar poupando força até o final, quando Hao estivesse cansado, e depois dar o seu maximo. Algo muito simplês. Mas também, o que poderiam esperar? Hao sempre achou que Horo-Horo tivesse alguns problemas em seu cerebro. Provavelmente não iria usar o Espirito da Chuva até o final da luta, quando todos estivessem cansados e o úncio elementar sobrando seria o dele.

-Realmente eu não sei se deveria estar surpreso ou não com você, Horo-Horo. – Hao balançou a cabeça, como se fosse um pai que não estava satisfeito com a nota que o filho teve na prova de matemática. – Essa estrategia tão simples foi o maximo que conseguiu?

Depois foi examinar o oversoul de Tao Ren. Para sua surpresa o xamã realmente tinha evoluido. Ele estava sendo capaz de manter dois oversouls de uma vez só. Estava no ombro esquerdo do Espírito do Trovão, e em suas mãos estava seu antigo oversoul. Uma surpresa em tanto. Formar dois oversouls e mante-los de uma vez só era algo, Hao sabia, muito dificil de se fazer. E Tao Ren controla trovões, enquanto Horo-Horo água e gelo. Outra boa combinação. Mas nenhum dos dois parecia tão preparado para receber um ataque. Provavelmente porque acreditavam que Hao não tinha nenhum espírito guardião já que ele perdeu o Shaman Fight e o Espírito de Fogo.

_Erro deles._ Pensou Hao, segurando uma risada.

-Podem vir.

E eles foram.

-Consegue senti-lo? – perguntou Anna, olhando para seu marido enquanto corria pela floresta. A cada passo ela sentia sua respiração acelerar. Sentimentos de alivio e preocupação invadiam seu corpo. A cada passo ela sentia como se estivesse mais perto de seu filho; mas ao mesmo tempo sentia como se a cada passo ele se afastava mais, sentia ainda mais a distancia que ele estava dela, não só fisicamente, mas também emocionalmente. O caminho parecia que nunca iria acabar, mas se compararado com o caminho que Anna teria que seguir quando encontrasse Hana, o caminho em que ela tentaria que montar uma relação com seu filho, este caminho não era nada mais do que alguns passos.

-Muito pouco. – disse Yoh, também correndo. Ele era um pouco mais rapido que a Anna, mas ainda estava ferido da última batalha com Hao, então estava só alguns passos na frente da itako. – Eu não conheço muito bem a força dele, não sei pelo que estou procurando. Estou sentindo uma força enorme sendo escondida, e acredito que seja ele, mas não tenho certeza.

Foi então que ouviram um barulho alto, vindo de trás.

-Parece que uma luta começou. – comentou Anna, olhando apenas um pouco para trás.

-Eles realmente estão fortes, né? – perguntou sorrindo. E em retorno Anna colocou o pé na frente de seu marido, já que não podia parar de correr para bater nele, e o fez cair no chão.

-Preste atenção Yoh. – estava irritada. Ela sabia, logico, que Yoh estava prestando atenção e que ele só estava tentando fazer Anna relaxar um pouco. Afinal, que bom seria se quando os dois encontrassem o garoto que, Yoh sabia e Anna não queria admitir, odiava os dois estivessem nervosos? Anna sabia que essa era a intenção de Yoh. Só acalmar um pouco a itako para ela estar mais relaxada quando encontrasse com seu filho.

Mas nesse momento Anna não ligava para as intenções de Yoh. Ela só queria achar seu filho. Seu pequenho filho que, podia parecer uma criança mimada, mas na verdade estava sofrendo. Ele, Anna sabia, preferiria que outras pessoas confundissem sua dor por raiva e egoismo do que soubessem o que ele realmente sentia. Mas Anna sabia. Ele estava confuso e estava sofrendo. Ele estava se sentindo traido e abandonado. Sozinho. E os culpados, Anna percebeu, não eram Ryu ou Tamao, e sim Yoh e Anna.

Anna não queria nem pensar nessa possibilidade, mas a verdade era que, se Hana odiasse, ele tinha todo o motivo.

-Eu não quero perdê-lo, Yoh. – Anna disse, surpreendendo o xamã. – Eu realmente não quero perdê-lo Yoh.

-Nós não vamos perdê-lo. – Yoh disse, uma certeza em sua voz que Anna não acreditava. – Eu vou salvar o nosso filho. Eu vou esclarecer todas as duvidas dele. Eu vou fazer com que ele tenha certeza que ele é amado. Eu vou acabar com todos os sentimentos ruins dele. Vou acabar com a dor dele. Eu ter certeza que ele tem uma infancia normal e feliz. Eu vou ter certeza que é feliz. – então olhou para Anna, um olhar intenso em seu rosto – E eu irei fazer o meu maximo para que ele me aceite e me ame, como o pai dele.

-Yoh... – Anna estava impressionada. A única vez que tinha visto Yoh assim foi quando se conheceram anos atrás. E mesmo assim Anna não tinha muitas lembranças daquele momento em que Yoh perguntou o oni onde ela estava, pois sua cabeça estava confusa e tudo que conseguia lembrar era a dor e o amor que estava crescendo por aquele xamã.

Agora Yoh abriu um sorriso. E não um sorriso falso ou melancolico. Um sorriso de verdade. Um sorriso Yoh.

-Pra tudo se da um jeito Anna. Eu achava que depois de tanto tempo você iria acreditar nisso.

Anna não sorriu em retorno, apenas olhou para frente, mas com algo novo em seus olhos. Determinação.

-Eu acredito.

Cancelou novamente. Era incrivel. Os 4 já saiam que o Supremo Onmyouji conseguia cancelar uma quantidade enorme de força oracular mas... Mas cancelar a dos 4 guerreiros ao mesmo tempo?! Hao nem tinha se movido. Ele só estava parado, sorrindo, deixando com que os quatro atacassem.

-Nós precisamos de uma estrategia nova se queremos derrotá-lo. – disse Lyserg, olhando para Hao com atenção, tentando pensar em um plano.

-Nós não temos tempo para isso! – gritou Horo-Horo. – Não sabemos o que ele tem planejado nesse momento. Ele pode desaparecer a qualquer hora e ir atrás do Hana. Ou pior, trazer o Hana para esta luta!

-O importante é distrai-lo. – conclui Ren, conhecia seu amigo bem o bastante para saber que Lyserg não estaria satisfeito com só isso – Até Yoh e Anna conseguirem falar com Hana.

-Vocês sabem que eu posso ouvir tudo que estão falando daqui, não sabem? – perguntou Hao, um olhar inocente no seu rosto.

Apenas olharam para ele com raiva.

-Ficar velho realmente faz vocês perderem a paciência mais facilmente, não? – agora tinha um sorriso provocador – Mas se fosse vocês não colocaria muitas esperanças na conversa entre o meu irmãozinho e meu sobrinho.

-Você não conhece Hana a tanto tempo assim Hao. – Por um milagre, Horo-Horo estava sério – Ele não é como qualquer criança da idade dele!

-Eu sei disso. Mas eu também sei que, querendo ou não, Hana ainda é um garoto de seis anos. Para ele entender algo tão complicado ainda é difícil. A cabeça dele ainda está confusa, tentando separar emoções dos fatos. Vai demorar muito até ele conseguir entender tudo que está acontecendo. Isso se ele conseguir entender. Talvez até desista e tente viver uma vida ignorando toda a infancia dele. – e então o olhar provocador voltou – Vocês todos devem saber como é isso. Ignorar a parte mais sombria de seu passado.

E com isso, Ren e Horo-Horo, os dois que tinham menos paciência, atacaram.

Mas novamente, foi por nada. Hao conseguiu cancelar o ataque facilmente.

-Eu sei que o plano de vocês é só me distrair para Yoh e Anna chegarem até Hana. – com isso ele desviou de um ataque de Lyserg, que veio pelas costas. Mas quando desviou, Chocolove criou um mini furacão em volta de Hao, fazendo com que o onmyouji tivesse nenhuma maneirade escapar ou ver o que acontecia ao seu redor. Mas não que Hao precisasse de visão, ele era um onmyouji. Não só um onmyouji, mas o Supremo Onmyouji Asakura Hao. Ele conseguiria se virar apenas confiando na natureza ao seu redor. Ele definitivamente tinha vantagem.

Ren então criou um raio, atingindo diferentes árvores que caiam no chão, bloqueando caminhos, deixando nenhuma maneira de escapar.

Lyserg então usou seu pendulo para puxar seu corpo para cima, subindo numa das poucas árvores que tinham sobrado, vigiando Hao do alto, com as patas de sua aranha em chamas prontas para atacar a qualquer movimento do onmyouji.

Horo-Horo usou a água do rio para molhar o chão, e em seguida congelando-a, criando gelo embaixo dos pés de Hao, fazendo com que fosse impossivel que o onmyouji corresse sem escorregar.

_Parece que subestimei os guerreiros. Usando os elementos da natureza para me atacar ao invés de diretos ataques com o over soul. _Hao sorriu satisfeito.

-Mas saibam... – continou, como se nada tivesse mudado. Seu longo cabelo voava para todos os lados, revelando seu brinco com o simbolo do onmyuji, o pentagrama. –Eu também quero que Yoh e Anna encontrem e tenham uma conversa com Hana.

Eles ainda não tinham visto o rosto dele. Não até agora. Agora ele estava de frente para eles, surpreso. Seus olhos pretos arregalados, o cabelo loiro estava molhado e bagunçado, com a franja caia em cima de seus olhos, a boca igual a da Anna estava um pouco aberta. Ele usava a mesma roupa do dia anterior, e tinha alguns band-aids e outros machucados. Ao seu lado tinha uma raposa, que ficava olhando para o casal e para seu amigo, confuso.

Yoh percebeu que assim que Anna descobriu quem eles eram, algo mudou em seus olhos. Primeiro foi surpresa, depois dor, tristesa, solidão, e por último raiva. Ele fechou a boca e agora ao invés de aberta estava em uma linha firma. Ele parecia estar segurando soluços e algumas lagrimas estavam se formando no canto de seus olhos. Yoh não sabia se era de tristesa ou raiva.

Anna não pareceu notar isso. O sorriso no rosto da itako era encantador. Alivio podia ser visto nos olhos dela. Anna abriu seus braços, não muito, mas o suficiente para fazer Hana entender que ele era bem vindo ali e que ela o amava, e deu um passo para frente.

Mas ao ver isso, os ombros do xamã loiro foram para frente enquanto ele deu um passo para trás, deixando a distancia igual como estava antes. Yoh percebeu uma outra emoção passar pelos olhos de seu filho: Medo.

Anna ficou surpresa ao ver isso. Seus olhos se arregalaram e seu sorriso desmanchou. Não estava agindo como si mesma, Yoh notou. Ele não esperava isso. Era o grande encontro, ele sabia que Anna ia reagir de forma diferente. Hana, afinal de contas, era o filho amado deles.

-Me deixe em paz. – foi o que o garoto disse, em uma voz que quase não deu para ser ouvida. Mas era claro que a voz carregava duas coisas: Raiva e desespero. Ambos causados pela confusão na cabeça de Hana.

-Hana-chan... – Yoh começou, em uma voz calma, para tentar relaxar seu filho pequeno.

-Eu disse para me deixar em paz! – gritou, se afastando ainda mais. Dessa vez apenas raiva podia ser ouvida na voz do garoto. E era obvio que ele estava tentando lutar contra as lagrimas, já que limpou seus olhos logo em seguida, de uma forma um tanto descuidada.

Hana olhou para as duas pessoas na sua frente, sentindo algo forte crescendo dentro de si. Era algo que ele não conseguia segura, ele não queria segurar pois era uma sensação tão horrivel que fazia com que lagrimas saissem de seus olhos e soluços escapassem de seus labios. Fazia com que ficasse difícil de respirar. A única maneira que, Hana conseguia pensar, ele conseguiria se livrar dessa raiva era gritando, batendo com força, algo intenso para ele poder discontar esse sentimento.

Raiva, Hana percebeu. Pela primeira vez ele estava sentindo raiva. E esta raiva era direcionada aos dois a sua frente. Essa chama que estava consumindo seu ser, que era horrivel, que Hana não conseguia segurar... Essa raiva estava lá por causa das duas pessoas na sua frente.

E percebendo isso só fez a raiva crescer.

-Hana-chan... – Yoh começou novamente, com uma voz bem mais calma, para mostrar ao seu filho que não queria fazer nenhum mal. Respirou fundo e continuou – Por favor, Hana-chan, converse com a gente. Você tem o direito a uma explicação e...

-Eu já tenho uma. – Disse Hana, sua voz baixa, mas carregando tudo que estava sentindo naquele momento. – Tio Hao já me explicou tudo.

-Ele disse o que pretende fazer com você? – perguntou Anna.

-Ele disse. – confirmou Hana, olhando para itako com olhos gelados mais ao mesmo tempo queimando. Um olhar tão intenso que fez com que Anna, a rainha do gelo, olhasse para o outro lado. – Ele me disse tudo. Por isso que vou ficar com ele. Pelo menos ele não mente para mim.

Essas palavras acertaram Yoh como uma faca, jogada no seu coração e depois sendo torcida. _Por isso que vou ficar com ele; Pelo menos ele não mente para mim._ Então era isso, não, Hao? Ganhar a confiança de Hana enquanto ele está neste estado? Assim ele ficaria com você por escolha? Um gosto azedo ficou na boca de Yoh. Realmente, seu irmão não tinha coração.

-Hana... – Anna então se aproximou de seu filho, e colocou uma mão em seu rosto. O garoto ficou surpreso, não teve reação. –Por favor, nos escute, nós te amamos tanto e...

Com isso Hana se afastou da mão de Anna, e olhou para os dois a sua frente.

-Se me amassem não teriam me deixado. – disse friamente.

Anna sabia que isso estava vindo. O dia em que a decisão de deixar seu filho seria jogada na sua cara. Como ela poderia explicar? Hao, Anna sabia, tinha contado tudo para Hana. Provavelmente tinha explicado tudo, assim ele não iria parecer o vilão. E se mesmo depois de saber de tudo Hana ainda tinha aquela impressão...

O que ela poderia fazer?

-Você não precisa acreditar na gente agora. – disse Yoh, também se aproximando de Hana – Mas nos dê uma chance.

-Uma chance? – perguntou confuso.

Yoh sorriu. Era a primeira vez que Yoh estava vendo seu filho mostrando algo mais do que raiva ou sofrimento. Vendo isso ele mal podia esperar para ver o garoto com um sorriso no rosto.

-Você gosta de desenhar, né Hana-chan? – perguntou, sorrindo. A pergunta veio tão de repente e era tão fora do assunto que só confundiu o garoto ainda mais.

-hã?

-Ontem nós vimos muitos desenhos no seu quarto. – explicou, sentando-se no alpendre da cabana de madeira que Hana estava saindo quando o encontraram. – Você deve gostar de desenhar, né?

-Er... Sim, eu acho... – ainda estava confuso, seus olhos seguiram Yoh. Se perguntou na sua cabeça se aquele homem tinha algum problema.

Yoh sorriu ainda mais.

-Também tinha desenhos de Sakura. Tinha varios desenhos de Sakura. – agora parecia pensativo, mas depois sorriu – Você gosta de Sakura, né?

-Sim... – ainda olhava o homem, com uma expressão confusa.

-Quando você era um bebê você também adorava. Toda vez que mostrava uma árvore de Sakura você ficava olhando para TV, como se estivesse hipnotizado. – dessa vez foi Anna que disse. Hana conseguia algo na voz dela. Ele percebeu, que o que ele ouviu foi o sorriso. Ela tinha dito aquelas palavras enquanto sorria. A mulher que tomava conta dele até agora e que ele achava que era sua mãe nunca sorria. – Acho que você gostava das cores.

-Rosa? – perguntou o xamã loiro, fazendo uma careta

-Não, não rosa. – e Yoh riu um pouco – Mas sim das diferentes cores que mostravam.

Anna sorriu também, e se sentou ao lado de Yoh. Ela tinha entendido o plano. Hana sabia de tudo que estava acontecendo. Não tinha nada mais para fazer. Hao tinha o plano perfeito. E Hana não acreditava que seus pais o amavam. Então o que eles poderiam fazer? Dizer que eles o amavam não iria funcionar.

Mas mostrar poderia. Mesmo que eles não conseguissem convencer Hana naquele momento, eles poderiam mostrar que se importavam. Apenas mostrar. Talvez isso fosse o suficiente para fazer com que Hana queira voltar para a família dele.

Para isso, eles tinham que fazer de tudo para poderem mostrar para Hana que todos, não só Yoh e Anna, se importavam com ele.

E para fazer isso, precisavam ficar longe do assunto dos acontecimentos relacionados a ida do Yoh e da Anna.

-E você também tinha medo de tempestades... – Yoh comentou, pensativo. Ele viu que os olhos de Hana arregalaram.

-E-Eu não tenho medo de a-algo tão idiota como tempestades! – disse, pór algum motivo ele não queria que os dois pensasse que era medroso. E era algo que ele não conseguia entender. Ele odiava essas duas pessoas na sua frente, não? Sim, ele odiava aqueles dois. Eles o abandonaram e por causa dele ele estava sentindo tanta dor. Era tudo culpa _deles._

Mas por algum motivo, no fundo, Hana não queria que os dois não gostassem dele.

Um motivo que Hana não entendia.

_Droga..._ pensou o garoto, sentindo um gosto amargo em sua boca _Está tudo tão confuso que minha cabeça doi..._

Yoh e Anna estavam tão absorvidos em seu objetivo que não notaram a raposa de Hana fechar os olhos e parar de respirar. Ninguém menos Hana, que entendeu o que queria dizer.

A batalha tinha virado. Era difícil para até mesmo Lyserg, o mais inteligente dos quatro, explicar. Hao não tinha saida. Ele estava cercado. E mesmo se conseguisse uma maneira de escapar, Lyserg e Ren, que estavam observando de cima, iriam atacar. Hao estava em desvantagem.

Ou era isso que eles pensavam.

Primeiro eles ouviram uma voz vindo de um lugar um pouco longe. Depois, num piscar de olhos, o furacão de Chocolove acabou ficando mais largo em volta de Hao, fazendo com que se direcionasse a Horo-Horo e Chocolove. Em menos de um segundo depois o cabo de Lyserg foi cortado, fazendo com que ele caisse. Ren, na tentariva de salvar seu amigo, tirou seus olhos de Hao, o que foi o suficiente para Hao sair do lugar onde estava preso.

Agora ele estava na frente do rio, e ao seu lado, um pequeno oni. Pequeno mas, os guerreiros sabiam, poderoso.

-É bom te ver de novo, Ohachyou. – disse Hao, sorrindo.

-Mappa Douji... Ou é Hao, agora? – e com isso o oni riu, colocando suas mãos atrás da cabeça. – Quando percebeu que era eu no corpo da raposa?

-Apenas uns minutos antes da batalha começar. – Hao também tinha um sorriso, mas diferente do de Ohachyou, o seu era triste. Aquele oni trazia Hao lembranças... Boas e Ruins – Percebi que alguém estava me observando, e sabia que conhecia a força. Mais demorou um pouco para reconhecê-lo, Ohachyou.

-Aquele garoto percebeu que a raposa tinha um demonio dentro dela desde o inicio. E você só percebeu depois de um dia? – perguntou surpreso, rindo.

Hao sorriu.

A raposa que Hana decidiu tomar conta estava sendo possuida por um demonio. Ohachyou entrou no corpo daquela raposa, que tinha perdido sua família, dois dias antes de ser encontrado por Hana. Ohachyou viu o xamã loiro e o xamã moreno, e reconheceu imediatamente Mappa Douji. Hana, ele deduziu, era um dos seguidores de Hao que Ohachyou tinha ouvido falar.

Quando se aproximou dos dois que Hana entendeu porque a raposa era especial. Hana sabia que a raposa tinha um oni dentro de si. E durante a noite, enquanto Hao dormia, Ohachyou conseguiu conversar com Hana. Hana contou sobre a situação dele e Hao, e Ohachyou contou sobre seu passado com Hao. Ohachyou também contou sobre a raposa.

Ouvindo o que aconteceu com a raposa Hana decidiu ficar com ela.

E até alguns segundos o oni ainda estava dentro daquela raposa. Ele estava de olho em Hao, caso o onmyouji precisasse de ajuda. Quando percebeu que ele realmente precisava de ajuda, Ohachyou então deixou o corpo da raposa e foi ajudar.

Assim que se juntou a seu antigo amigo, Hao começou a usar o poder de Ohachyou e seu poder de onmyouji para virar a batalha. Ohachyou era um espírito experiente, que fazia com que, mesmo se fosse menos poderoso que os elementares, ainda era um inimigo difícil de ser derrotado.

-Só para deixar claro, Mappa Douji, eu não tenho intenções de deixar você e o pirralho em paz. – comentou, quando viu que os guerreiros estavam se recuperando – Estou interessado na confusão que você criou durante esses mil anos que não nos falamos. Além disso... – e agora tinha um olhar triste em seu rosto - O pirralho me lembra muito um antigo amigo meu que perdi.

O sorriso triste de Hao sumiu, deixando apenas o olhar melancólico.

A raposa tinha acordado. Não tinha nenhuma lembrança do que tinha acontecido, mas quando viu o garoto a sua frente sabia que ele era o que estava protegendo. Ele era a sua mamãe.

E com isso, andou até o garoto e olhou para ele.

Hana desviou seu olhar de seus pais e olhou para raposa. Yoh e Anna também olharam para a raposa. Depois olharam para Hana, que agora tinha um pequeno sorriso no seu rosto. Naquele momento entenderam mais uma coisa sobre seu filho: Ele adorava animais.

-Ne, Hana-chan... – começou Yoh, trazendo o olhar de Hana de volta para ele – Qual é o seu animal preferido?

Hana então se levantou. Ele nem tinha percebido, mas enquanto conversava com seus pais, ele acabou se sentando.

Não, eles não estava conversando. Hana não iria admitir isso. Se eles estivesse conversando significaria que estariam se dando bem. E por algum motivo, Hana também não queria aquilo.

São tantas emoções que vem tão de repente que as vezes Hana se perde, e não sabe como reagir.

-Não é da sua conta. – respondeu, de forma grosseira. Imediatamente sentiu um pouco de arrependimento, mas não disse nada. Apenas se virou de costas e começou a andar na direção de que veio.

Yoh continuou a seguir Hana, e Anna ficou um pouco para trás, olhando seu filho ir andando. Ela conseguiu aprender muitas coisas sobre seu filho nesses poucos minutos que passaram juntos. Ele gostava de desenhar, gostava de sakura. Mas não gostava de coisas que era um pouco femininas, como a cor rosa. Provavelmente porque muitas pessoas deviam implicar com ele por causa de seu nome. _Um nome lindo_, Anna pensou. Ele também tinha medo de tempestades, mas não gostava de mostrar fraqueza. Isso era algo que ele tinha puxado de Anna.

E... Anna também conseguiu ver um pouco da confusão que estava se passando dentro do garoto.

Primeiro tinha a raiva. Era algo esperado. Sua família mentiu para ele por 6 anos. Quem não sentiria raiva? Até Yoh sentiu raiva quando descobriu sobre Hao. E no caso de Hana, ele ainda tinha o motivo de sentir raiva pelo fato que seus pais, nos olhos deles, tinham o abandonado.

O que o levava a sentir dor. O que ele tinha feito errado? Por que Yoh e Anna tinham o deixado? Eles não o amavam? Será que ele não era um bom filho? Talvez Yoh e Anna simplesmente não queriam um filho. Ou será que para sempre, nos olhos de Yoh e Anna, ele virá em último lugar? Toda vez que o mundo precisar de ajuda eles vão simplesmente ignorá-lo? Por quê? Ele não é tão importante assim?

O que levava a Hana sentir odio. Yoh e Anna são os culpados. É por causa deles que Hana estava sentindo raiva e dor. Era tudo culpa deles. Eles estavam fazendo Hana sofrer. Pensando dessa maneira, Anna conseguia ver o porquê Hana odiaria ela e Yoh.

Mas também, parte dele não odiava os dois. Parte dele queria atenção. Atenção para compensar pelos últimos 6 anos. Parte dele era como de qualquer outra criança de 6 anos. Querendo impressionar seus pais. Querendo ser aquele filho que todos os pais queriam. Querendo ser alguém que seus pais se orgulhavam. Hana queria que Yoh e Anna o aceitasse. E para que pudessem aceitá-lo, Hana precisava impressiona-los. Por isso ele estava negando sentir medo. Por isso ele estava tentando parecer corajoso. Ele queria ser aceito por esses dois estranhos que, agora, Hana sabia que eram seus pais.

E também tinha medo. Ele não queria se aproximar dos dois. De jeito nenhum! Eles mentiram e eles o deixaram! Não! Ele não pode confiar neles! Quando ele tinha apenas alguns meses os dois o abandonaram! E se fizessem de novo? E se Hana deixasse com que eles se aproximasse demais e acabasse se apegando a eles, e depois eles fossem embora? Ele iria passar por tudo isso de novo!

O que fazia Hana a ser grosseiro com eles, para tentar aumentar seu odio, afastá-los e poder se proteger. Mas também causava uma dor, porque ele sentia que se continuasse assim, nunca seria aceito.

Anna suspirou. Doia tanto vê-lo daquela maneira. Uma batalha de emoções acontecia dentro dele a cada segundo. Uma batalha que nunca tinha um vencendor, mas que o perdedor sempre era Hana, que ficava em ainda mais dor. Uma batalha que...

Uma batalha! Anna arregalou seus olhos, se lembrando. Tinha uma batalha acontecendo não muito longe dali.

E Hana estava andando na direção dessa batalha.

Estava tudo acontecendo muito rápido. Hao atacava, Horo-Horo se defendia, Ren aproveitava o momento e atacava, Hao bloqueava e Chocolove atacava logo em seguida. Hao atacava Lyserg, Horo-Horo defendia o amigo com um ataque, Hao se defendia e atacava Chocolove. Chocolove escapava por pouco e Hao aproveitava que Ren se distraiu e atacava. Lyserg salvava o xamã chinês.

Tudo isso acontecia em menos de 2 minutos. Uma coisa atrás do outro, ataques tão fortes que se alguém não preparado passasse por ali, provavelmente iria morrer.

-Faz tempo que não temos uma batalha assim. – comentou Horo-Horo, sorrindo, mas sua respiração estava ofegante.

-Sim... Faz tempo que não lutamos contra esse onmyouji idiota. – Ren não estava muito diferente de Horo-Horo.

-O miojo idiota? – repetiu Chocolove, conseguindo, alguns sorrisos.

-Parece os velhos tempos. – disse Horo-Horo.

-Mas a diferença é que nosso adversario está bem mais forte. Mesmo com os elementares no nosso lado, ainda fica difícil de vencer contra Hao. Ele está sempre um passo a nossa frente.

-Ele pode ter ficado mais forte... Mas eu também estou! – e com isso, Ren foi e atacou Hao e Ohachyou.

E começou de novo. Ataque, defesa, ataque, salva amigo, ataque, acerta, recupera, ataque, defesa, protege...

Poderia ter ido para sempre. Mas esse era o objetivo. Dar Yoh e Anna tempo para que os dois pudessem conversar com Hana e trazê-lo de volta. Os dois não poderiam fazer a força, tinham que primeiro fazer o xamã entender o que estava acontecendo. E Hao precisaria estar longe de Hana para isso acontecer.

Então precisariam de uma luta longa, para adiar Hao. Sabiam que só os 4 jamais poderiam vencer. Yoh era o que estava mais familhar com esse novo estilo do onmyouji. Eles precisavam do quinto guerreiro para vencer.

Uma batalha longa. Era isso que precisavam. Um Hao ocupado, preso, o que for. Por tanto que fosse um Hao longe de Hana.

Claro, se no meio disso Hao acabasse morrendo, ninguém iria reclamar.

Isso é... Ninguém menos Hana.

-Tio Hao! – gritou Hana, assim que chegou perto o suficiente para ver tudo que estava acontecendo. Enquanto andava de volta, conseguiu perceber que tinha algo acontecendo, e começou a correr. E enquanto corria, acabou perdendo Yoh e Anna.

Mas a raposa ainda estava ao lado dele, seguindo sua mãe.

No momento que a voz de Hana foi escutada tudo parou. Todos os xamãs viraram seus olhares para verem um pequeno Hana, com os olhos brilhando.

Respirou fundo e começou a correr novamente. Não demorou muito para que Hana estivesse bem na frente de Hao, com sua raposa do seu lado. Hao então lhe entregou a futsu no mitama. Estava claro para todos. Hana iria lutar ao lado de Hao.

Eram tantas árvores que Yoh e Anna acabaram se perdendo. Anna se lembrou da batalha no memo momento em que Hana começou a correr. Ela nunca esperava que seu filho fosse tão rápido. Se fazia perguntar como Tamao estava tratando seu filho durante os últimos 6 anos.

Tinham tantas árvores que Hana, pequeno e rápido do jeito que era, logo desapareceu da visão de Yoh e Anna. O que causou panico nos dois. Ele estava indo para a batalha entre Hao e 4 dos 5 guerreiros. Se algum dos ataques fosse descuidado, se Hana entrasse muito no campo de batalha ele poderia...

Não. Eles não iriam permitir. Aceleraram e logo conseguiram chegar no meio do campo de batalha.

Mas para a surpresa dos dois, os únicos ali eram Horo-Horo, Ren, Chocolove e Lyserg. Sem Hao e sem Hana.

-O que...

-Ele veio e correu até Hao. Estavamos tão surpresos que não tivemos reação. No segundo seguinte Hao... – Lyserg não conseguiu achar palavras para descrever o que tinha acontecido. Mas não era preciso. Yoh e Anna entenderam. Hao aproveito o momento e fugiu com Hana. Novamente.

Só que dessa vez Yoh e Anna não sabiam que iria demorar 2 anos para poderem ver seu filho de novo.

**Sakura, 08:Batalha dos Elementos e Velhos Tempos, Completo.**

Terminei! *pula* Aqui, terminei! *feliz* Desculpa a demora. ^^" Para ser sincera, o capitulo anterior era para ir até mais ou menos a parte em que o Yoh e a Anna viram o Hana, e depois era para começar este. Mas estou feliz que não terminou assim, porque adorei este final. ^^

Eu estava pensando muito no proximo capitulo, no que poderia escrever, por isso as vezes não ficava com muita vontade de escrever este. ^^"

Só um aviso. Eu disse que eu mudei a fic no capitulo anterior, né? Então saibam que talvez capitulos demorem. Eu só tenho uma pequena idéia do que vai acontecer, diferente

de Liberdade, eu não tenho muitos detalhes. Eu sei o que quero fazer e sei como quero acabar. Mas detalhes ainda não fiz. Quando estava escrevendo Liberdade, enquanto escrevia o segundo capitulo eu já estava planejando a luta entre o Hao e a Anna. ^^"

Infelizmente, como disse, eu mudei isso daqui no meio. Eu tinha planejado também antes, mas como não parecia ter muitas pessoas gostando e eu percebi que não teria muita luta, eu decidi mudar.

Em resumo, os pontos principais da fic estão na cabeça. Detalhes? Estou inventando enquanto vou.

Menos o do proximo capitulo, que mal posso esperar para escrever.

E me desculpem pela batalha, se foi muito idiota. Eu não consigo escrever batalha. Por isso que cortei com a conversa entre o Hana e o Yoh e Anna. Mas não sabia o que escrever lá também, então eu ficava cortando quando me faltava idéia para continuar. u_u

Deixem reviews!

Respondendo Reviews:

**Just Fe: **Sim, o capitulo anterior foi mais curto. ^^" Como eu disse, estava demrando muito para atualizar e decidi cortar o capitulo. Mas fiquei feliz de ter feito isso, porque gostei desse capitulo. Talvez ela fique maior, talvez menor. Eu esperava um pouco mais de 10 capitulo (por volta de 12, talvez), mas acho que talvez seja maior sim. ^^ Mande outro review! =D

**Hpcs2 – Suprema Onmyuji Isah: **Parece que cada vez que respondo um review você tem um pen name diferente. u_u Esperava você adorar o fim anterior, mas tenho certeza que você odiou esse final. XD Aposto que vai me matar. ^^" Eu também adorei a parte do Hana na pescaria. Espero que tenha gostado da cena YohXAnnaXHana desse capitulo. ^^ E sei que proximo capitulo você vai gostar bastante. =D

**Gutti: **Você literalmente salvou essa fic. Eu terminei esse capitulo graças a você. ^^ Juro. No dia que recebi esse review eu ia postar um capitulo dizendo que não ia mais continuar a fic por um tempo, que iria deletar e talvez mais tarde eu continuasse. Ai eu olho os meus e-mails e vejo o seu review. ToT Muito obrigada! E você é uma leitora nova! *corre e abraça* Yay! Eu não te culpo por não ler muitas fics de SK, as coisas nesse lado estão muito paradas. U_u *corre e dá outro abraço* SIM! Alguém que entende! YohXAnna 4 ever!!! Yoh ama a Anna e Anna ama o Yoh! POR QUE NINGUÉM ENTENDE ISSO?! Não é como se fosse algo da NASA! E eu também quero me casar com o Hana. Espero que Anna goste de mim e deixe eu me casar com Hana. XD Ele é tããããoo kawaii!!! E se você gostou de ver Hao e Hana juntos deve gostar dessa fic. Terão, ou pelo menos eu espero, mais momentos assim. =D Bom... Nenhum dos dois conseguiu um abraço no final das contas. T_T Eu tentei fazer de forma realista... Mas eles vão se abraçar mais para frente. Infelizmente, as pessoas que leêm fics em inglês mandam mais reviews, e tem, pelo que parece, mais YohXAnna fãs... Talvez eu mais tarde decida escrever outra fic, mas por enquanto, as fics que tenho planejado serão em inglês. ^^" E relaxa, o comentario foi grande mais a resposta também. ^^" Obrigada pelo review e mande outro! =D

**Gabriel: **Nossa. O_O Obrigada! ToT Melhor escritora de fic, muito obrigada! T_T E que bom que você gostou da fic. Espero que esse capitulo tenha te agradado. Eu sei como é quando abandonam uma fic. É triste. E para ser sincera, quase abandonei este. Mas felizmente mudei de idéia e vou continuar! Mesmo que demore mais um ano para terminar, eu vou terminar! =DD Eu não criei SK, mas estou trabalhando para conseguir alguns direitos, assim vou fazer Takei-san fazer cenas YohXAnna e cenas com Hana. *risada diabolica* Mas acho que você está exagerando um pouco, Takei-san é um genio, eu só estou usando a história dele para um passa-tempo. XD Ele merece muito do credito dessa fic, afinal, os personagens são dele e a fic inteira é baseada em SK. Se você não conhecesse SK, não entenderia a fic e acharia horrivel. ^^" Novamente, espero que tenha gostado deste capitulo. Principalmente a batalha. =D

**Coveiro: **Atualizei! =D Só não prometo que o proxima vai sair logo. E relaxe, eu tenho um plano para um final... Dramatico. XD Sério, tenho plano para um final que... Vocês vão me matar. ^^" Na minha opinião não é triste... Mas também não é Disney. De uma maneira todo mundo vai ter o que eles querem. Em uma maneira estranha, sim... Eu acho. *pensativa*

13


	9. AVISO

**AVISO: (Não irei abandonar)**

Quando eu comecei a escrever essa fic, eu tinha planos para ela. Mas por algum motivo, eu NÃO ME LEMBRO O QUE ERAM! Sério. Eu não me lembro o que estava planejando, e tentei começar do zero no meio da fanfic. Vocês esperam algo novo em cada capitulo, sem saber o que eu irei escrever... Eu também não sei. Eu realmente não me lembro o que eu queria escrever nessa fic. Minha mente fica em branco quando tento me lembrar. Então eu tentei começar uma nova fic usando os capitulos que estavam publicados. Mas as coisas que escrevo agora não são relacionadas a que escrevi antes. Os capitulos não são relacionados e não fazem mais sentindo. Isso me irrita porque eu sei que poderia escrever uma ótima fanfic usando a nova idéia de Sakura, mas não consigo por causa que esqueci a idéia original e estava tentando conectar duas idéias diferente. Eu não achava que estava ficando bom e isso faz com que eu escreva os capitulos com má vontade... Fazendo eles sairem ainda pior. .

A solição que eu achei foi REESCREVER a fic inteira, com essa nova idéia na cabeça. Seria baseada nesta fic, teria algumas cenas iguáis, mas algumas diferenças. Eu estava tentando adpater a idéia que eu tive com a idéia original de Sakura, e não estava funcionando. Então irei parar esta fic e REESCREVE-LA. Irei deletá-la do (mas ainda tenho no computador. Irei deletar para ninguém vir ler essa fic e depois descobrir que não tem um "fim". ^^") e irei escrever a fic do zero. Só irei postar o primeiro capitulo quando eu tiver a fic inteira escrita no computador, para que isso não aconteça novamente com essa fic.

Enquanto eu reescrevo Sakura, irei publicar one shots e uma fic que era para um concurso de fanfic que foi cancelado. E sim, essas fics serão em PORTUGUÊS!

Eu peço desculpas para aqueles qie gastaram 1 ano e meio em Sakura, e tudo que posso dizer é que a nova versão será melhor, e aguardem por ela (ou seja... NÃO ABANDONEM ESSA PARTE DO !!!! NÃO ABANDONEM SHAMAN KING, YOHXANNA!!!!)

Também para aqueles que acham que demoro muito a atualizar... A proxima Sakura irá ser atualizada de duas em duas semanas, ou a cada mês, dependendo do numero de capitulos.

Novamente, peço desculpas

E a proxima fanfic será publicada logo

Smart Angel


End file.
